


Sweet mai (Сладкий май)

by Saluzzora



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, French Revolution, Love, M/M, Mai 1968 | May 1968, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Public Sex, Romance, Smoking, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzzora/pseuds/Saluzzora
Summary: Начинающий писатель из Британии встречает обаятельного и анархичного студента из Нантера, попадая в самую гущу событий мая 1968 года. Их любовь зарождается так же стремительно, как стихийные протесты на улицах Парижа.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapitre I

_В том хаосе, что мир наш породил  
Звезды бесцветной отблески я видел.  
Всю жизнь на кон заветно положил,  
Любовь к тебе желаньем не насытил._

_И если кто-то скажет мне однажды:  
«Ты глупец, он разум твой слепой похитил»  
Я не задумываюсь крикну:  
«Ты слепец, бездонных глаз живой огонь его не видел»_

Май. Правый берег Сены. Полуночный мрак, освещаемый сотней навесных ламп. Хаос, вакханалия, беспорядки.

Хаос бушевал повсюду: сумбурные выкрики, женские визги, острый на слух, почти режущий, французский мат. Разлетающиеся вдребезги витрины, всё ещё поддерживающих жизнь магазинов, тут и там то и дело вспыхивают машины, выгорая дотла, оставляя лишь горстку покорёженного, объеденного пламенем металла. Люди, вооружившиеся крышками от мусорных баков, булыжниками, палками и всем, что могли подхватить идут стеной в сторону офицеров СРС, одетых в тугие кожаные куртки, и яростно скандируют: Soyons cruels! *

Глухие и ожесточённые удары резиновых дубинок, словно отстукивая один и тот же хорошо изученный ритм, гудят наперебой.

Мимо проносятся молодые студенты, представители профсоюзов, пролетариат, буржуазия. Марсельеза пущенная кем-то вполголоса стихийно подхватывается голосами на разные лады: от писклявого голоса юной первокурсницы, сладкого тенора моложавого уличного артиста до хриплого и ужасно фальшивого баса работника железнодорожной станции.

Камни гурьбой летят в военизированную полицию, а в людей летят резиновые пули, шашки со слезоточивым газом.

Всё вокруг охвачено пламенной стихией, французским духом революционизма, протеста и несогласия. Духом свободы и предвкушением скорейших перемен. Ведь и страна уже не та, новая музыка, новое кино и поколение совсем другое, не готовое мириться с волей власть имущих.

_И во всем этом бесчинстве, среди дикой и кипящей жизни, на грани нового и старого мира, он, преисполненный желания, силой прижимает меня к иссохшей за пару столетий, резной бордово-красной двери чьего-то подъезда, укрывая от всего того ада, что разворачивался за его небольшой, но крепкой спиной._

_Он вгрызается мне в шею, упираясь одной ладонью в шершавое дерево, а другой в спешке выдёргивает из брюк полы новенькой бирюзовой рубашки от Ланвен за пару сотен франков, которую сам же мне и купил два дня назад. Подсовывает пальцы под тугой ремень, торопясь скорее его сорвать, гортанно, почти по-животному рычит и медленно опускается на колени, жадно облизывая и приоткрывая губы._

_А я мечтаю лишь не умереть сегодняшней ночью._

_Да, он был именно такой, как вы подумали: совершенно ненормальный, без предрассудков, страхов и тени смущения. Мне порой кажется, что он слов таких даже не знал. Смущение, что?_

_А еще мне думается, что если бы я однажды предложил трахнуть его под Эйфелевой башней, на глазах у сотни туристов и зевак, он бы не задумываясь согласился, а я потому и не предлагал._

_Но об этом позже, начнём по порядку._

_А началось всё, наверное, до банального просто._

_Ах да, чуть не забыл, для начала хорошо бы представиться. Элиотт Демори. Любить и жаловать меня не прошу, да это и ни к чему. Всё, что я здесь расскажу не повесть временных лет, ни философский роман Камю, ни фэнтезийный роман об освоении дальних галактик, ни утопия и ни антиутопия, и даже ни автобиография — здесь не над чем плакать, смеяться впрочем тоже не над чем, да и задуматься не получится. Это просто одно из важных воспоминаний, такое, которое существует у каждого из вас, такое, которым ты делишься со знакомыми (но без стесняющих всех подробностей), чтобы они поняли, когда именно ты стал тем, кем стал._

_И даже если вам не удастся проникнуться, почувствовать и пережить со мной это ещё раз, то может хотя бы сойдёт, как бульварное чтиво для передёрнуть._

_Я не буду заходить издалека и слишком подробно рассусоливать о своём детстве, о том кто я и какой, какими были мои родители, друзья, соседи, какие были красивые деревья за окном моей спальни и прочую чепуху, что многие авторы любят впихнуть аж на двадцать страниц, прежде чем подступиться к сути. Мы начнём не так далеко._  
  
_**Sound: Chapeaumeleon — Nonchalant** _

_Мне тогда только исполнилось двадцать три, я уже успел закончить главную академию Ливерпуля, по направлению, которое выбрал наугад, ткнув с закрытыми глазами пальцем в стенд, у главного входа в кампус. В школе был примерным учеником, в ряду первых и поэтому к её окончанию, ни для кого не стало удивлением, что мне выделили университетскую стипендию._

_Учился я хорошо, но через силу. Всё, что доставляло мне удовольствие — писать маленькие незатейливые рассказы и очерки на злобу дня и публиковать в студенческой газете._

_Жили мы не роскошно. Отца в семье не было, а мать работала в небольшой газетной лавке через пару улиц, продавая деловитым мужчинам свеженький выпуск «Нью-Йорк Таймс» и импортные сигареты приезжим мигрантам. Я же кое-где подрабатывал, пытаясь браться почти за всё что мне предлагали. По профессии работы не было, да и она была мне безразлична. Больше всего я хотел скопить как можно больше денег и уехать куда-нибудь за Ла-Манш, из этого невыносимо душного, отвратительного города, который ненавидел всем сердцем._

_Нет, Англию я по-своему любил, особенно в тот период времени. Старая и чопорная страна превращалась в новую, бойкую и сочную. Свингующий Лондон, красочный и неоновый. Поп-арт сцена наполнялась новыми суперзвёздами «Rolling Stones», «The Who» — пластинки которых, правда что, с руками тогда не отрывали. Вместо новостного радио, которое вёл мужчина во фраке (никогда не понимал зачем? Его же даже никто не видит!), появилась новая пиратская радиостанция «Кэролайн», которая незаконно крутила все самые популярные песни с небольшого корабля, стоявшего в нейтральных водах близ Великобритании. И мода! Тогда безумно изменилась мода, по улицам щеголяли девчонки в коротких юбочках, с непокрытыми коленями и с такими же короткими причёсками. Стремительно менялось всё: кино, музыка, одежда и прически, литература и поэзия, мысли в головах молодёжи._

_Но от Ливерпуля, от того портового района, в котором мне приходилось прозябать свою молодость, меня судорожно тошнило. В какой-то момент, из-за феномена «The Beatles», город начал становиться центром молодёжной культуры, а мне как бешеному хотелось от этой культуры скрыться._

_Я так и продолжал гнить, утопая в своих мечтах и фантазиях, ровно до того момента, как матушка не слегла. Что бы не делали, к каким врачам не ходили, помочь мне ей не удалось и ближе к декабрю 1967 я остался один. Мать я любил, но не сказал бы, что это стало для меня сильным ударом, даже слёз не было, всё что меня настигло — меланхолия и тоска._

_В этот период, не знаю, может чтобы справляться с эмоциями, я взялся выплёскивать всё на бумагу (как впрочем делаю и сейчас): свои переживания, мысли, страхи, задумки и с каждым новым абзацем всё стало перерастать во что-то большее, обретать смысл, оболочку романа._

_И на рассвете, сидя в своей крохотной тёмной квартирке, скорее больше похожей на собачью конуру, прикладываясь к восьмому или десятому, кто сейчас вспомнит, бокалу по счёту, вглядываясь в только что дописанный очередной абзац, в туманном и полусонном мозгу щёлкнуло._

_А если вы спросите «что щёлкнуло то?» я вам никогда не смогу объяснить._

_Говорят, по статистике самоубийства совершают совершенно нормальные люди, которые не страдают психическими заболеваниями и клиническими депрессиями, они просто в один момент встают с места и выходят в окно. Вот так же и я вышел._

_Вытащив из-под кровати старый, потрёпанный временем чемодан, закинул в него все свои рукописи, машинку, пару комплектов вещей, бритвенный набор, с презрением последний раз оглядел выцветшие и мерзкие стены этого дома, крикнул в холле надменной консьержке, чтобы она катилась к чертям и пожелал самой сгнить в этом подвале и вышел._

_Я, полный решимости, шагнул на вокзал, разглядывая ближайшие отправления и понял, что пришло, наконец, время вернуться на свою историческую родину. Там то я смогу черпать куда больше вдохновения, чем в этом давящем месте._

_Да, я никакой не англичанин, а что вы успели подумать? Я на английском-то до сих пор с акцентом разговариваю. И потому мне был так ненавистен этот город, что меня сюда когда-то привезли насильно._

_В общем, рассиживая в вагоне, перечитывая свои свежие записи, я тогда нутром чувствовал, что мчусь к неминуемым переменам, к открытиям и свежему глотку жизни. И как же чертовски прав я был._

_Как оказалось, я прибыл в Париж в довольно интересное и уж точно неспокойное для страны время. Но тогда, ступив на перрон с одним маленьким чемоданом и небольшим количеством денег, я ещё всего этого не знал._

_Не буду здесь грузить подробностями о том, как прошёл день, как я прибыл в город, неторопясь прошёлся по старым улочкам, пообедал в первом попавшемся заведении, нашёл отель и разместился — это никому не интересно._

_Перейдём сразу к вечеру._

_Прежде чем сесть за написание очередной главы, мне захотелось прогуляться. Я вышел из номера и пошёл первым попавшимся на глаза путём._

_Этот путь вывел на площадь Республики. Ну и где, как не здесь, на площади, именно с таким названием, могла проходить массовая студенческая забастовка?_

_К слову, из утренней газеты, что мне любезно предложили в ресторане, я успел мельком ухватить суть, что на моей родине какие-то волнения, но чтобы такие._

_Несколько минут я просто осматривался вокруг. Такого за свою недолгую жизнь мне ещё не приходилось видеть и с одной стороны хотелось побыстрее уйти, ведь такие мероприятия никогда не сулят ничего хорошего, а с другой было до жути интересно._

_И думаю не надо объяснять, какая моя сторона выиграл в этом споре? Я остался и это был первый правильный выбор в жизни._

_Я слонялся вдоль людей, незаметно подслушивая разговоры, рассматривая надписи на транспарантах, пытаясь понять и вникнуть куда я попал._

_Моё внимание привлекла компания слишком активных, шумно протестующих ребят. На вид они были примерно моего возраста, может кто чуть младше, а кто постарше. Они гурьбой залезли на статую Республики, гордо восседая на одной из тех женских фигур с факелом, что располагались вокруг пьедестала. Они что-то поочередно выкрикивали, переговариваясь между собой, эти разговоры в какой-то мере даже больше походили на ругань, но они все здесь были ради одной цели, и ругань эта была скорее братская._

_Молодёжь облепила всю статую: кто стоял на плечах, оперевшись на голову, кто-то довольно ютился на коленях, некоторые у самых ног, и только один парень выделялся среди всех. Он расположился на краю вытянутой руки, полулёжа вальяжно опираясь спиной о мраморный факел, безучастно смотря куда-то в небо и раскуривая сигарету, как я позже узнал, это были исключительно русские сигареты, толстые с мизинец и с едким тошнотворным запахом._

_Аккуратный профиль, чуть приподнятые и зачёсанные назад волосы (как у этих петушиных янки из 50ых годов, которые гордо звали себя гризеры), свитер с высоким воротом и вельветовый песочный пиджак, почти в тон прямым выглаженным брюкам._

_Он создавал впечатление полной невозмутимости, пока все вокруг то и дело шумели и мельтешили._

_Я с трудом пробрался через толпу поближе, мне было чертовски интересно, что же там так бурно обсуждается и этот молодой человек меня заинтриговал. Его образ вызывал какое-то тонкое внутреннее восхищение._

— Я говорю о том, радикальный ты мой друг, что на все вещи нужно смотреть трезво и правильно оценивать ситуацию, — закатывая глаза, пробурчал миловидной внешности студент, стоящий недалеко от меня, у подножья статуи.

— То есть ты, собака капиталистическая, утверждаешь, что все кругом дураки и заблуждаются? И во Франции и в Италии? — процедил его собеседник, расположившийся чуть выше.

— Эй, Лукас, а ты что об этом думаешь? — они оба перевели взгляд на мраморную, вытянутую над ними обоими, руку, а я последовал их примеру.

Тот самый парнишка, с долей надменности затушил сигарету о подошву лакированных тёмных туфель, двумя пальцами откинул бычок и резво вскочил на ноги.

— Пошли они нахуй, — яростно выкрикнул он в толпу, словно лидер вещающий со своей трибуны, — вот что я думаю! Эти мерзкие жадные капиталистические свиньи заслуживают горевать в аду, за то что пытаются посягать на наши свободы, — люди вокруг оживились сильнее, поднимая головы, утвердительно кивая и улюлюкая, — и если кто-то здесь со мной не согласен, съебывайте отсюда сами сейчас же, пока ещё можете, пока я не спустился!

_Сказать, что я тогда удивился, восхитился, вздрогнул и возбудился — плюнуть в море. Он продолжал что-то выкрикивать, какую-то левую агитацию, но с такой энергией и харизмой, бурно, угрожающе, рьяно и заразительно, что все вокруг сразу подхватывали его настроение._

_Голос звучал уверенно и внушительно. Все мышцы его шеи натянулись, выделяя напряженные сухожилия, появилась ложбинка на лбу, между гневно сдвинутых бровей, он широко открывал рот и яростно тряс с силой сжатым, белеющим кулаком._

_Интересно, именно в тот ли момент я понял, что и мужчины бывают чертовски сексуальными и для этого им не нужно оголяться и играть мышцами?_

_И чтобы вы понимали насколько хорош он был, я, человек совершенно аполитичный, в секунду проникся его речами и был готов сам лезть на баррикаду и идти за ним, хотя до сих пор понятия не имел кто и за что сражается._

Закончив свои воззвания, он прыжком слез с постамента, а я загипнотизировано прослеживал все его действия.

Он вынул из кармана пиджака позолоченный портсигар с изображением Arc de Triomphe и такую же, словно уменьшенную копию, зажигалку zippo.

— Чего уставился? — подкурил свою толстенную сигарету и упёрся в меня взглядом. Сначала я даже не осознал, что обращались то вообще ко мне.

— А? — как дурак хлопал глазами.

— Чего пялишься говорю, с чем-то не согласен? — он гневно поиграл желваками и выдохнул дым в сторону.

— Нет, как раз наоборот, слишком проникся словами, — я промямлил.

— Ты что англичанин? — какое-то пренебрежение и мелкая тень отвращения прочиталась на его лице.

— Вообще-то я француз, но вынужденно провёл пол жизни по ту сторону пролива, а что так заметно? — я лишь фыркнул.

— Да, оно видно невооружённым взглядом. Ботинки начищены до блеска, сам весь такой слащаво вылизанный, будто только из Кембриджа прибыл, — он окинул меня изучающим взглядом с ног до головы, — ты что, недавно приехал? Выглядишь будто вообще не одупляешь, что творится.

— Да, — я растерянно кивнул, — только сегодня прибыл, на двухчасовом экспрессе.

Он незаинтересованно хмыкнул и отвернулся, упиваясь едким табачным дымом.

— Имя то у тебя есть? — даже смотреть на меня не стал.

— Элиотт Демори.

— Лукас Лалльман, один из лидеров всего этого дерьма, — он гордо окинул рукой всех толпившихся вокруг, — ты мне нравишься, англичанин, так что можешь звать меня Лука.

Мы пожали руки.

_Вот так мы и познакомились. Ну и как вы, наверное, уже догадались, а для этого не нужно быть шибко наблюдательным, это и был тот самый, дерзкий и сумасшедший парнишка, рядом с которым я жил и умирал. Который вынимал из меня душу и заставлял открывать новые границы в своей голове._

_Ну, продолжим._

Лука докурил, а затем кивнул сам себе:

— Ладно, переселенец, пошли со мной. Узнаешь, что происходит в твоей стране, а то даже с французским паспортом, так и останешься очередным мигрантом.

— И куда? — губы распахнулись от удивления.

— Идём отбивать Синематеку. Сегодня этот урод, Андре Мальро сместил Анри Ланглуа и на эспланаде перед дворцом собираются все наши. Ходит слух, что сейчас там Жан-Пьер Лео, а возможно и кто поважнее, сам Годар.

_Наверное, для вас сейчас, всё это прозвучало как полная чушь? Просто какой-то набор французских фамилий и слов? Ну значит вы в полной мере понимаете, что чувствовал я в тот момент. (А для тех из вас, кто вдруг очень хочет (хотя кому это интересно?) поясню: Синематека — кинотеатр, Андре Мальро — министр культуры, Анри Ланглуа — директор Синематеки, Жан-Пьер Лео — актёр, Жан-Люк Годар — режиссёр)_

_Так вот я понятия не имел о чём он говорил. Нет, конечно фамилия Годар была на слуху у всей Франции, но признаюсь честно, я не питал такого же восторга к кинематографу и никогда не вникал в этот мир, от слова совсем._

_Но должен уточнить, для него и его окружения это было что-то священное и слишком важное._

_Не успел я оглянуться, как этот бойкий юноша, ухватив меня за локоть, почти силой потащил за собой в неизвестном мне направлении._

_А я? Я не стал сопротивляться и вяло поплёлся рядом, зачарованный его живостью, да и не скрою, мне было интересно, куда всё это приведёт дальше._

_Ох, знал бы я тогда то, что знаю сейчас, бежал бы за ним спотыкаясь. Уверен, вы обязательно поймёте почему._

_Синематека располагалась в шестнадцатом округе, от площади Республики и до дворца Шайо, в садах Трокадеро, в котором и ютился их драгоценный кинотеатр, пешком было не меньше часа. Можно было просто идти почти до упора по бульвару Сен-Мартен, но он повёл меня более длинным путём, вдоль набережной Сены._

_И пока мы шли он с упоением рассказывал что-то о том, что правительство прогнило, о капиталистах, коммунистах, войне в Алжире, о том, что все представления о мире устарели, пришла эпоха гедонизма и нужно жить ради удовольствия и наслаждения, а мне даже и слова вставить не удавалось. Я просто слушал и наблюдал за ним, его оживленной жестикуляцией._

_Да, он был весьма разговорчив. Очень разговорчив. А если стоило затронуть тему кино или политики — его было невозможно заткнуть. Но позже я нашёл хороший и очень действенный способ это контролировать._

_Когда мы подобрались к эспланаде народу здесь оказалось чуть ли не больше, чем там на площади. Вход в Синематеку, расположенный почти в подвале, был перекрыт железным забором, военизированная полиция ходила вокруг, ласково потирая дубинки и ружья с резиновыми пулями, а какая-то их часть играла в карты в своих фургонах._

_Лука оказался прав, взобравшись на фонтан в рупор вещал тот самый актёр, а вокруг него ходили люди с лёгкими ручными видеокамерами (тогда появилась дикая мода на такое кино), а ещё мне показалось, что среди толпы, возможно, я даже видел Бриджит Бордо._

_И он, схватив меня за руку, крепко сжав ладонь, повлёк через всех этих людей, здороваясь чуть ли не с каждым, перекидываясь словами и шутками, представляя меня своим знакомым как «Элиотт, он англичанин, но скоро станет французом», а я пытался объяснить, что я и так француз, но кто меня слушал._

— Сегодня во главе всего человек поважнее меня, так что покажу тебе кое-что поинтереснее, — мы подошли к торцу охраняемого здания, где на удивление никого не оказалось.

— Здесь есть и другой вход, о котором эти тупые солдатики не знаю, и видимо подумали, что не стоит его охранять, — он приоткрыл маленькое окошко у самой земли и шмыгнул внутрь.

— Трусишь, англичанин? Чопорная страна совсем лишила тебя воли и доли бунтарства? — его голос отдавался эхом из темноты.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея! Не хватало мне ещё первую ночь в Париже провести избитым и в кутузке, — я пасовал, мне правда не хотелось ввязываться во что-то подобное. Спасибо, что у меня был французский паспорт, так если поймают, хоть не депортируют из страны.

— Ясно, значит ссыкуешь. Ну удачи, а я подумал ты станешь одним из нас, — он словно уходил куда-то вглубь.

_И, наверное, как любому законопослушному гражданину, коим я и был воспитан, стоило развернуться и уйти, не поддаваться на эти глупые и неприкрытые провокации, но вы просто не были с ним знакомы, он умел заставлять людей делать то, что ему хотелось._

_И я полез внутрь, уже проклиная себя, чувствуя как трясутся поджилки и первые порции адреналина выстреливает в кровь._

Он вёл меня по тёмному длинному коридору дворца Шайо, бегло рассказывая о нём и его значении, а затем остановился у одной из маленьких дверей, открыл её и нырнул внутрь, оставив меня стоять на месте как вкопанного.

— Эй, урод! — кто-то воскликнул в конце коридора и мгновенно ослепил яркой струёй света маленького фонарика, — а ну стоять!

— Хватай, — Лука резко выскочил, вдавливая мне в грудь огромную бобину с какой-то плёнкой, — а теперь советую бежать, — и с этими словами он рванул прочь.

— Жак, у нас тут оказывается две крысы, принимай, бегут к тебе, — послышалось отдалённо и я, осознав, что происходит, рванул вслед за Лукой как ужаленный.

— Отсоси ублюдок, — на какой-то волне адреналина и эйфории вырвалось из меня, на что я услышал гулкий смешок впереди.

Мы в два счёта оказались на поверхности, Лука рывком выдернул меня из этого мрака и вдвоём пустились наутёк.

Бежали сломя голову пару кварталов, на последнем издыхании, хотя нас даже не преследовали и, когда удалось оторваться, остановились недалеко от набережной, в каком-то тихом переулке. Согнувшись пополам, шумно пытаясь отдышаться, Лука вдруг разразился громким смехом.

— Ну ты и псих, англичанин, — он накинулся на меня с объятиями, сильно сжимая до боли в ребрах, от чего плёнка в моих руках с диким лязгом выпала под ноги. А Лука отстранившись обхватил моё лицо ладонями, — поздравляю, теперь в тебе пробуждается по-настоящему французская бунтарская кровь, — он привстал на носочки и горячо и мимолётно, почти секундно поцеловал меня в губы.

_Забыл уточнить, он был на полголовы пониже, но при этом на целую голову смелее, отчаянее и живее меня._

_Я отшатнулся и кажется покраснел весь до ушей. Мне стало неловко, этот дружеский (а можно ли его так назвать?) поцелуй пробудил внутри что-то новое. Его губы были сухие и горячие._

_Чтобы вы понимали, в моем воспитании и восприятии мира тогда не было принято так просто целовать людей._

_И может просто всё ещё находясь под влиянием какой-то живой неописуемой энергии, я мимолётно чмокнул его ещё раз в ответ, а он лишь рассмеялся._

— Ты небось заселился в какой-нибудь захудаленький мотель, где даже нет плитки, чтобы приготовить себе нормальный ужин? — выдал он, переводя дыхание, — не очень ты смахиваешь на человека, готового раскошелиться на пару ночей в Le Meurice.

— Д… да, плитки там и правда нет, — я вспомнил тот номер, в который въехал утром, его не то что роскошным, даже удовлетворительным назвать было нельзя.

— Значит, — он хлопнул в ладоши, — будешь ужинать у меня, — кивнул в нужном направлении, — пошли, отказаться не выйдет, иначе я тебя силком поволоку.

— Что в этой бобине хоть? Ради чего рисковали? — я глянул себе под ноги.

— Ещё не время, — он дёрнул бровями, развернулся на пятках и стал удаляться.

_И не смея возразить, подхватив с земли жестяной округлый короб, я пошёл за ним, смущённый, красный и одурманенный._


	2. Chapitre II

_Как и от площади Республики до садов Трокадеро, так и от этих же самых садов до его дома идти было достаточно. Он жил на границе шестого и четырнадцатого округов Парижа, в по-настоящему богемном районе, в красивом доме на углу бульвара Монпарнас и улицы Деламбр._

_Что ж, квартира соответствовала и району, и дому. Большая, просторная, с резными стеклянными дверьми в хозяйскую гостиную, с дорогой мебелью, и гигантской репродукцией «Свободы, ведущей народ» Эжена Делакруа в прихожей, только вместо лица и обнажённой груди, поверх была наклеена фотография Джеймса Дина._

_Лука гордо вошёл в квартиру, скидывая начищенные ботинки и тонкий вельветовый пиджак с плеч прямо на пол, себе под ноги, и словно забыв, что был в чьей-то компании, удалился в дверь по правую сторону от входа._

_А я просто стоял и рассматривал всё убранство дома, в каком-то гипнотическом трансе, будто меня впустили в Музей д’Орсэ, одного и поздно ночью и перед моими глазами вся бесчисленная коллекция импрессионизма._

— Чего встал? Отдельное приглашение нужно? — он выглянул, поманил меня пальцем и снова скрылся за углом.

_О боже, а кухня. Она была невероятных размеров, словно перед тобой распахнулись двери в тайный мир элитного ресторана и сейчас твоему взору откроется, как десятки поваров, в идеально выглаженных белых передниках и колпаках превращают пустые белые тарелки в произведение искусства._

_Мне ранее не доводилось бывать в подобного рода жилищах, особенно по сравнению с той небольшой комнатушкой в которой я жил и рос, поэтому его квартира показалась мне каким-то райским уголком роскоши.  
_  
Он, словно хищник осматривающий свои владения, обошёл кухню поперёк, зажёг газ в духовке, закурил от конфорки и облокотился о столешницу рядом.

— Sur la Sainte révolution française!* — Он закатил глаза. — Ты так и будешь как сирота стоять?

А я просто не знал, как себя вести, я был смущён и немного насторожен.

Посмотрите на меня, я только впервые в жизни успел вырваться за пределы своего мнимого дома, и уже в первый же вечер очутился на аристократичной кухне малознакомого мне юноши, с которым часом ранее убегал от бойцов СРС. 

_Жизнь чудна, не правда ли?_

Я неуверенно присел за стол, который, кстати, уже был сервирован, а он задумчиво курил и рассматривал меня с хитрым прищуром, словно не решаясь что-то спросить, ровно до того момента как не затрещала духовка.

Лука вальяжно вытащил огромное блюдо, от которого исходил приятный аромат, и со звоном плюхнул его на стол.

— Прошу, ratatouille по-лалльмански, — он присел напротив и мы приступили к ужину.

Первые минут пять в полной тишине раздавался лишь звон столовых приборов о фарфоровую посуду и тихое чавканье и причмокивание, а затем он снова заговорил:

— Я вот никак не пойму, почему Де Голль** считает себя умнее других? Он считает, что его народ слеп и глуп! Я был там в Нантер-ля-Дефанс, когда всё началось и знаешь что? Этот старый уродливый и премерзкий ректорат — просто кучка маразматичных пидорасов…

_Так, условимся сразу. Наверное, это следовало сделать ранее: я не буду монотонно цитировать вам каждый его монолог о политике, фильмах, режиссёрах, актёрах, отношении к жизни и прочего, это никак вам не поможет._

_Кому вообще интересно знать что и когда снял Жак Розье, о чём был фильм «Маленький солдат» и где играла Стефания Сабатини? Вы же всё равно никогда их не посмотрите. Сейчас такое кино не смотрят._

_Да и всё-таки я рассказываю эту историю совсем не для того, чтобы познакомить вас с учениями Мао, философией Вильгельма Райха, и принципом парадокса Зенона. Иначе это уже будет не рассказ о лучшем времени моей жизни, а научно-философский трактат на тему «Как всех заебать за несколько строчек и заставить тебя ненавидеть». Всё, что вы должны знать — болтал он об этом слишком много._

_Порой мне казалось, что мы живём на двух совершенно разных островах: я — на маленьком, ограниченном огромным забором, и вижу этот мир взглядом консервативного обывателя через замочную скважину (это не смотря на то, что я гордо считал себя тогда начинающим писателем, а писателям, как вы понимаете, присущ более поэтичный взгляд на мир), а он — на бескрайнем, проникаясь какими-то сокровенными тайнами вселенной и упорно мечтая этими тайнами со мной поделиться._

А потом он резко замолчал (слава богам), осознавая, что за весь вечер я едва ли обмолвился хотя бы парой предложений. С самой встречи я лишь с упоением слушал его речи, в которых он чуть не захлёбывался, но поток информации и размышлений для сегодняшнего дня был слишком невыносимый.

— Ты! Ты что об этом думаешь? Что ты забыл в Англии и какого хрена вернулся именно сейчас? — уставился на меня, пытаясь не поперхнуться огромным куском, что секундой ранее наколол на вилку.  
 _  
А, и свою «тяжёлую» историю жизни до него я пересказывать тоже не буду, я не для того здесь распаляюсь. Вы в принципе и так уже достаточно обо мне узнали. А если хотите проникнуться печальной судьбой, психо-эмоциональными страданиями и детскими травмами — можете Достоевского почитать._

_Ну, договорились? Вот и ладненько!_

Ему я бегло рассказал всё по порядку: о детстве, отрочестве, юношестве, вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, он слушал и иногда вставлял какие-то ремарки, матерился и морщил нос. Нос у него красивый, ровный и интересный. Отвлёкся. О чём я?

А, мы немного поболтали, поужинали, я чувствовал себя как никогда хорошо. Мне была приятна и интересна его компания, я узнавал много нового. Да и возможность вот так просто с кем-то поужинать и поболтать выпадает нечасто.

— Сегодня останешься у меня, — огорошил меня он, цепляя последние остатки вилкой с большого блюда, — ночь не самое лучшее время для приезжего, чтобы шататься по городу.

Лука благосклонно выделил мне гостевую комнату в конце коридора. Та была весьма небольшая (но опять же, побольше той конуры в Ливерпуле) и вполне уютная. Письменный стол, кровать расположенная у уходящего в пол окна, полупустая книжная полка и всё. Но этого было вполне достаточно, ничего лишнего.

_"А я бы мог здесь жить", — опрометчиво пронеслось мимолётной мыслью в голове._

Лука пожелал спокойной ночи и оставил меня одного.

_Уснуть мне не удавалось достаточно долго, я ворочался, разглядывал потолок, вдохновение било по вискам и очень хотелось записать все то, что рождалось в моих мыслях после насыщенного дня, но машинка и все остальное осталось в номере._

_Наконец-то решившись, я встал с кровати, кое-как натянул брюки, накинул на плечи рубашку и на цыпочках вышел в коридор. Надеясь, что где-то в прихожей может мне удастся найти пару клочков бумаги и хотя бы карандаш. Квартира была огромной, с длинными коридорами и кучей дверей. В полном мраке я крался как вор, почти на ощупь._

_Тонкая полоска света из мельком приоткрытой двери привлекла мое внимание, надежда забрезжила перед глазами. Я подошёл и легонько приоткрыл дверь, стараясь не шуметь и не скрипеть. То, что увидел в ту же секунду повергло меня в какой-то оголтелый ступор._

_На большой кровати, под мягким, холодным светом ночника спал Лука. В своем первозданном виде, животном, естественном. Совершенно обнаженный._

_И если вы когда-нибудь видели картину Анри Матисса «Спящая обнажённая со спины», так вот это была она, живьём. Только передо мной открылся вид не на тучную взрослую женщину, а на завораживающего тонкого юношу._

_Его сливочно-белая, почти мраморная кожа поверх фиолетово-алого покрывала._

_Чуть выступающие лопатки, извивающаяся линия позвоночника, заканчивающаяся идеально округлыми, красивыми ягодицами, над которыми зияли чертовски манящие ямочки. Тонкие рельефные икры и блестящие маленькие пятки._

_Он выглядел как божество._

_Я стоял, смотрел на него, чувствуя огненный стыд, смущение, за то, что так бесцеремонно вторгся, разглядывая то, что, возможно, не было предназначено для моих глаз, а через секунду неприкрыто-острое возбуждение, от которого становилось ещё в разы стыдливее._

_Обогнув его тело взглядом ещё раз, я прикрыл дверь и второпях вернулся в комнату, забыв о том, зачем вообще изначально выходил._

_В этот раз уснулось мне куда быстрее._

На утро я проснулся со странным ощущением присутствия. Открыв глаза, я увидел Луку на своей кровати, стоящего прямо надо мной на четвереньках с загадочным видом. Я было хотел спросить какого хрена, и как давно он так надо мной нависает, но попросту не успел.

— У тебя красивые губы, такие красные, словно кровавые, — он прижал два пальца к моим губам и провёл от уголка к уголку, заставляя их тянуться под его нажимом.

Мой полусонный рассудок ещё не успел в полной мере запуститься, казалось душа покинула тело и я созерцал себя отдельно от тела, как сторонний наблюдатель.

А затем он вскочил на ноги на постель, смотря на меня сверху вниз. И только тогда я заметил, что он в одном нижнем белье.

Мне открылся вид на то, что ночью было скрыто в тени постели. Белоснежные хлопковые плавки подчеркивали его бедра. Подтянутый и поджарый. Косые мышцы живота явно выделялись, как две прямые, торопящиеся скорее пересечься в нужной точке. О более интимных его линиях я говорить не хочу и не буду, но поверьте там всё было весьма красноречиво.

— Вставай, — он рывком сдёрнул с меня тонкую простынь.

— Лука, я не одет, — сжался, пытаясь вернуть простынь на место.

— Серьезно?! Я думал англичане спят во фраке и при параде, — он присел на корточки, — а чего, стесняешься?

— Ну я… я не привык оголятся при посторонних.

— Смущаешься своего красивого тела? — Он нахально коснулся моего напрягшегося живота, — или этого? — в ту же секунду обхватил теплой ладонью член, который под его рукой в мгновение стал твердым.

_Я бы не сказал, что я удивился. Я охуел, простите мой французский. Думал провалюсь на месте, с этой кроватью на все шесть пролётов вниз и сразу в адское пекло преисподней._

— Такой и у меня есть, — он прижал ладонь к своему.

И тут я похоже чуть сознание не потерял, потому что в глазах потемнело, голова загудела, член предательски дёрнулся.

Он разжал кулак, мимолётно проводя ладонью вверх до конца и встал.

_Встал он, встали дыбом волосы на руках, встало солнце, встали главные часы на Монпарнасе, встало производство на окраине города и встал у меня._

— Через 10 минут жду тебя в столовой, и если тебя там не будет, — он противно хрустнул пальцами, сжимая их в кулак, и прыжком перебрался к окну, а затем ступая босой ногой, казалось в никуда, вышел в него. 

Сердце второй раз за утро упало в желудок. Я подскочил к стеклу. Оказалось, за его пределами был широкий бетонный подоконник, протягивающийся вдоль всего этажа, он легко и быстро перебирался по-видимому в свое окно.  
 _  
Шестой этаж на минуточку. Псих._

Испытать я за то утро успел, конечно, слишком много эмоций. Столько, сколько за свои недолгие двадцать три не насобирал бы.

Через условленные десять минут я уже сидел на кухне, одетый как монах, в застёгнутой на самую верхнюю пуговицу рубашке, с красным лицом, как черти в аду, а он бесцеремонно ввалился также как и был, только на этот раз зачем-то накинул новый вельветовый пиджак, сейчас перламутрово-зеленый.

— Я тут подумал, не хочешь пожить у меня какое-то время? Тебе не придется платить за тот нищий, и я уверен не самый приятный номер в мотеле, в который каждый вечер работяги притаскивают потрепавшихся путан. Я тебе комнату и свою компанию, а ты поможешь мне следить за домом, для меня одного он слишком большой, — он сел напротив и снова закурил.

Он курил везде, всегда и сколько хотел. Почти в каждой комнате была пепельница на две трети забитая окурками и поэтому со временем в доме стоял непроглядный туман, особенно в прохладные дни, когда все ставни в доме были закрыты.

— Ну если позволишь, — робко протянул я.

— Ханжа!

_Думаете надо было отказаться и сбежать, как можно скорее? Нет, ни за что на свете. Я был слишком заинтересован, да и бесплатная комната, когда у тебя не больше пятисот франков в кармане — что, если не подарок?_

_Я думаю, вы, как и я, не раз успели задаться вопросом: «какого чёрта юный студент живёт в таком роскошном, элитном доме один?», но мне как-то воспитание не позволяло задавать такие вопросы в лоб. И только много позже я узнал, что родители его уехали в отпуск на пару-тройку месяцев и свободолюбивый мальчишка дорвался._

_А дальше была скучная и не запоминающаяся история о том, как он подкинул меня на мопеде до отеля, я забрал вещи, которые не успел даже разобрать, поселился у него в гостевой, днём я писал какие-то заметки, а он ходил на занятия в Сорбонну, вечером мы ужинали, болтали (в основном он), слушали пластинки и он показывал мне огромную коллекцию заметок о тех фильмах, которые успел по нескольку раз пересмотреть в Синематеке, пока она работала. Я помогал ему по дому: где-то приготовить, прибрать, разложить, сходить в прачечную, купить продуктов — платил за всё он._

_И не ждите, что здесь будет трехкилометровая писанина о мимолётных томных взглядах, неловких прикосновениях, смущённых заигрываниях и романтических прогулках, о желаниях коснуться и страхах. Потому что это будет совсем не про него и не про нас. Потому что если вы этого ждёте — закрывайте и идите читать «Джейн Эйр» или любой другой сопливый роман. Здесь всё довольно прозаичнее и, не побоюсь этого слова, живее._

— Faces look ugly when you're alone, Women seem wicked when you're unwanted. Какая песня? — резко отчеканил Лука в один из вечеров, когда он развалившись на кровати читал какую-то свою «красную» книжонку, а я сидя на полу по-турецки, разложив вокруг свои записи, пытался собрать из них единую мысль.

— Что? — я неуверенно переспросил.

— Песня какая? — чуть нервно сверлил меня взглядом.

— Я… я… — замямлил.

— Отвечай быстро какая песня, или отрабатывай наказание!

— The Doors — People are Strange, — выпалил я почти первое, что пришло в голову от этих строчек.

— Верно! Молодец. Не ударил в грязь лицом, — Лука дёрнул бровями и уставился в книжку.

— Это что было? Что за наказание, как это? — я прибывал в полном замешательстве, ещё не вынырнувший из своих раздумий.

— Я ещё пока и сам не решил, но не бойся, придумаю.

И, не сговариваясь, с того самого вечера мы начали вести эту странную игру. Чаще конечно вёл в ней он, я просто участвовал как во внезапной викторине, в которой с точностью пятьдесят на пятьдесят проигрывал.

_Игра была внезапной, от неё нельзя было отказаться, мы играли в неё независимо от времени, места и положения: он мог начать напевать среди разговора в кафе; мог разбудить меня и процитировать какую-то строчку; он мог стоять на кухне рано утром, сонно жарить яичницу из семи яиц (почему-то он всегда жарил именно такое количество, что за навязчивая идея? Ну да ладно), насвистывать какую-то незатейливую мелодию, коих миллион и ещё сверху, а затем резко обернуться, кинуть все дела и завопить «Песня», а я каждый раз подскакивал и судорожно перебирал в голове, кажется, всю свою жизнь._

_Иногда он давал мне минуту на размышления, а иногда через пару секунд вскрикивал «Время» и озвучивал правильный вариант. А позже вместе с песней надо было назвать альбом, а иногда и год, когда она была выпущена._

_Ну как вы поняли правила в нашей игре прописаны и ограничены не были ничем. Он менял их как хочется и когда хочется._

_Ан нет, я соврал, одно правило всё же было: между вопросами должно было пройти хотя бы пару часов, нельзя было засыпать сразу несколькими друг за другом._

_А что касалось наказания, сначала это была всякая безобидная детская ерунда: дать фунт, пять фунтов, вымыть гору посуды. Позже уже чуть более весомое: сходить в мясную лавку в огромной женской шляпе с пером и высоких перчатках, крикнуть с окна что-то унизительное или выпить стакан какой-нибудь мерзости._

_Однажды он смешал молоко, красное вино, оливковое масло, столовую ложку яблочного уксуса, взбитые сливки и присыпал кайенским перцем, а потом я провёл почти два часа на коленях перед ободком унитаза, боясь что у меня выпадут глаза, а он всё это время сидел позади в пустой ванной, курил и нездорово смеялся._

_Вместе с ним и всем этим баловством, я кажется перенимал часть его. Кожа пропитывалась каким-то новыми, хаотичным, свободолюбивыми и взбалмошными чертами._

_Дурной пример заразителен, знаете ли._

_Нет, может быть для вас сейчас всё это кажется в порядке вещей, что ничего в этом зазорного нет, но вы не забывайте в какое время я жил и в какой стране вырос, а покойная матушка ещё и ярой католичкой была, ко всему прочему._

_Как сейчас бы сказали: типовой задрот._

_Так что всё это, он, шокировали меня, разжигали, интриговали и волновали. Здесь я выходил слишком далеко из зоны комфорта, выбирался со своего острова и со штормовым ветром под парусом мчался на его, постигать тайны мироздания._

_Попал с корабля на бал, и бал этот с чертями, а точнее с одним._

_Вернёмся к наказаниям, хотя, пожалуй, их уже нельзя было так назвать, они приобрели какой-то иной, сакральный смысл, но чуть позже._

_Так вот, все эти в меру безобидные выходки Луке быстро наскучили, ему хотелось большего, он вкладывал в игру больше сил и хотел больше отдачи. С каждым усложнением правил игры, она начала превращаться из повседневной потешной забавы в литургический обряд, и такому обряду не свойственно кукарекать в 5 утра на весь Монпарнас._

— «And the only time he'll be satisfied, Is when he's all a-drunk» — кто, в каком году и о ком написал эти две строчки? 20 секунд, я засёк, — смешно, но у него даже часов не было.

В доме, в целом, никаких часов не было: ни наручных, ни карманных, ни настенных, ни больших платяных. Именно из-за этого я порой не мог понять который вообще час, мы жили вне времени, словно по наитию.

А песню я знал, хорошо знал. Она была в топе в Британии, когда мне было лет девятнадцать, её крутили чуть ли не из каждой щели, и по «Кэролайн» гоняли не раз, но сейчас я впал в ступор.

Вам знакомо это чувство, я не сомневаюсь. Когда тебя резко в лоб просят посоветовать фильм, пластинку, хорошую книгу, а память словно отшибает и откидывает в младенчество, когда ты даже своего имени не назовёшь.

— Время! — воодушевившись вскрикнул он и сверкнул неподдельно живым, озорным и каким-то слегка зловещим для меня взглядом. Я предчувствовал, что он задумал что-то недоброе.

Мой мозг меня предал и не смог выдавить ни одного членораздельного слова. Он меня подставил, а может подсознательно хотел проиграть.

— 1964. The Animals — House Of The Rising Sun. Строчка об отце, — Лука вскочил на ноги и принялся заливаться смехом, прыгая и на без того мятой постели.

— Блядь, я же знал, — повесил голову.

— А как же, конечно. Наказание, наказание, — упиваясь своей очередной победой, скандировал он.

По жизни победитель. Он ненавидел проигрывать или уступать, точно так же как ненавидел «правых».

— Какая безумная идея на этот раз родилась в твоём воспалённом мозгу, мой мучитель?

Он плюхнулся на кровать, старые пружины затрещали под ним.

— Снимай одежду, — приказным тоном произнёс он.

Я тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что это неизбежно и принялся второпях стягивать с себя брюки и растянутый свитер, что он любезно мне подарил, так как ему он был слишком велик.

_Блядь, опять упустил самое важное. Если кто-то из нас отказывался от выполнения условий наказания — это означало, что наша игра прекращается раз и навсегда с этого момента._

_Но остановиться мы не могли, нас засосало, как заядлых игроков, просаживающих последние крохи на ипподроме. И если бы кто-то ставил на это деньги, то мог бы поднять солидный куш и прикупить квартирку на площади Одеон.  
_  
— Медленнее, — он сидел у изголовья кровати и потирал двумя пальцами ложбинку между ключиц, смотря на меня совершенно новым, мрачным взглядом.

_От чего-то всё тело обдало будоражащим жаром. Хотя в смысле от чего-то? От его прямых, нахальных и хищных глаз, блестящих в полумраке в нескольких метрах от меня._

— Я сказал оставить плавки? — недовольно бросил.

_Здравствуйте, Элиотт Демори — остался стоять нагишом, прикрывая ладонями своё достоинство, как смущённый мальчишка на медицинском осмотре перед надменной пятидесятилетней женщиной-врачом. (Да, сейчас я сказал о себе в третьем лице)_

— Убери руки, — он насупил брови.

— Лукаа, — я почти проскулил.

— Я сказал сейчас же убери руки, иначе игра закончена, — он начинал заводиться.

И мне ничего не оставалось, я послушался.

— Ох, на вид такой же, как на ощупь. Хочу это увидеть, — он закусил большой палец, больше не скрывая, что слишком заинтересован моим телом.

— Нихера не понимаю, — мне очередной раз хотелось сквозь землю провалиться и скорее прикрыться хоть чем-нибудь.

Он вскочил на кровати, в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до меня, остановился в считанных сантиметрах и жадно обхватил тремя пальцами головку, сильно сжимая, но безболезненно. Я вдохнул и больше не выдохнул, воздух застрял где-то между гортанью и лёгкими. Лицо в миг вспыхнуло огнём.

А, да, и у меня снова встал. Ещё когда он попросил раздеваться медленнее.

Извините.

Хотя нет, не извините.

Не хочу быть и не буду голословным, если скажу, что встал бы у любого.

— Хочу увидеть твоё лицо в экстазе, — он поднёс к губам руку, нетерпеливо облизнул пальцы и вернул их на место, — наверняка оно становится ещё красивее.

— Нет! Это в условия наказания не входило, — я дёрнулся. В тот момент это переходило все мои мыслимые и немыслимые барьеры в голове.

— Хорошо, — Лука быстро развернулся и вышел из комнаты, почти злобно пыхтел.

Он не привык не получать то, что хотел сейчас и сию же секунду. А хотел он по-видимому меня.

И через полминуты вернулся с гитарой. Он поставил одну ногу на кровать, перехватил инструмент и начал быстро и гневно перебирать струны, что-то наигрывая.

— Песня? — смотрел на меня испепеляюще, — тебе надо дважды повторить? Какая песня?

— Чак Берри?

— Нет, — он ухмыльнулся.

— Эрик Клэптон?

— Мимо, последняя попытка, трусишка, — злорадная улыбка уже во всю расползалась по лицу.

— Карлос Сантана?

— Ты снова проебал, мой милый Элиотт, — он выпрямился и кинул гитару в угол, та чуть ли не с треском приземлилась на груду вещей, и сделал шаг ко мне.

— Правило! Правило, Лука! Два вопроса друг за другом! — я вытянул руку, отодвигая неизбежное.

— Мне класть на все правила, ты разве этого ещё не понял? — он уверенно приближался, а я пятился, пытаясь вспомнить где эта чёртова дверь.

_И, кажется, по моей реакции вы могли подумать, что я этого не хотел? Хотел сбежать и запереться в любом другом помещении, где нет его горячий ладони и мутно-тёмных глаз? Вы правы, сбежать я и правда почти мечтал: от страха, непривычки, стыда, смущения. А вы бы не подумали сбежать, если бы вас так бесцеремонно застали врасплох?_

_Но я хотел, чего врать, очень хотел, вожделел, с того момента, как увидел его орущего с постамента._

_Я даже тайно трогал себя той же ночью, когда наткнулся на его комнату. До боли закусив губы, чтобы не нарушить тишину комнаты своим нервным дыханием, представляя, как эта его античная спина неестественно изгибается, как он также с упоением кричит, только не от закипающей ненависти, а от восхищённого удовольствия._

_О, французская революция, рядом с ним я становился таким же ненормальным._

Чёрт, я даже заговорил как он.

— Убери! — он хлёстко ударил меня по рукам, — иначе я их свяжу и сделаю это силой, — он тонко и озорно улыбался. 

_Совсем без тормозов._

— Я покажу тебе, чего ты хотел себя лишить, — с этими словами Лука медленно облизнул ладонь, от запястья к кончику указательного пальца.


	3. Chapitre III

_И он показал. Бог. Он реально показал, чего я хотел себя лишить._

_Я сделал ещё шаг назад и врезался спиной в холодную бетонную стену, оцарапывающую лопатки, но всё что меня волновало, его влажная ладонь, которая стремительно тянулась ко мне._

_Лука обхватил у самого основания, упираясь другой рукой о стену позади, привставая на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до уха._

— Ну же, тебе понравится, — тонко усмехнулся, самонадеянно и ликующе, — убери руки под спину.

_Я послушался, сдаваясь. Он начал медленно двигать ладонью, поглаживая, то сжимая, то расслабляя руку, обводя пальцами, пропуская между ними, лаская большим пальцем самые чувствительные места, о которых, мне кажется, я даже никогда не знал. Спускался ниже, уделяя внимание не только члену. Играя, лаская, заставляя миллионы искр взрываться в моей голове._

_Поначалу я сжимался, дёргался от каждого его нажима, жмурился, не давая ему завладеть мной настолько, насколько он этого хотел, но с каждым его движением, с каждой пущенной по венам волны удовольствия, я не мог сопротивляться. Да и зачем?_

_Через секунды чувствовал лишь как пожар горел у меня под кожей, как все что существует, все остатки моего сознания слились вниз, к его руке, уже без смущения давал свободу тихим стонам, которые разрывали меня изнутри, двигая бёдрами в такт с его движениями, а ему это нравилось, «да, да, вот так» — нечленораздельно, на грани слышимости шептали его губы._

_Я отпустил себя, позволяя ему заставлять меня забывать всё что знал, собственное имя. Это было чертовски хорошо, непростительно хорошо, ничего в жизни никогда не было так хорошо. И всё это время он заставлял меня смотреть: на его ладонь, в его одичавшие от похоти глаза. Боже. Блядь._

_Лука чуть замедлился, почти останавливаясь, наслаждаясь видом, а затем склонился чуть вперёд, выпуская изо рта тонкую блестящую серебристо-белую полоску слюны, которая тут же растеклась по лавово-красной головке и его изящным тонким пальцам. Это было самое интимное, самое пошлое и откровенное, что я когда-либо видел в жизни. И это было так… так одурманивающе-возбуждающе._

_Он вдруг ускорил темп, движения стали резкими и беспорядочными, животными._

_И всё, тут я понял, что это больше не может продолжаться. Надолго меня не хватит. Я был готов уже тогда, когда он только поднёс ко мне руку, но я не мог так быстро сдаться, не мог позволить, чтобы эта самодовольная победная ухмылка снова растеклась по его лицу от осознания того, какую власть он надо мной возымел._

_— Лука, Лу… Лука, Лук… блядь, Лукааа, — последние буквы слились в один протяжный стон, граничащий с вскриком. Глаза окончательно закатились, ощущение твёрдой поверхности под ногами и спиной вовсе пропало, казалось, словно я больше не ощущаю своё тело, пропадая и растворяясь в новом, огненном и сладком чувстве эйфории. Я чувствовал лишь пульсацию внизу, в чужой руке и еле различимое тяжелое дыхание рядом._

_И не знаю испытывал ли я такое раньше. Хотя нет, переосмыслив всю свою жизнь до него, скажу не задумываясь, что испытал такое впервые. Знаете, это чувство, да хотя ни черта вы не знаете, я никогда не опишу вам это, только потому что это был он, ни с кем никогда не будет так же. Его мутно синие глаза, которые стали совершенно чёрными, пристально впивающиеся в моё лицо, не давая ни на секунду отвлечься, заставляющие думать лишь о нём одном, о его руке. Его скулы сжимались с силой, напрягались потрясающе красивые и острые желваки, он без конца прикусывал губы и жадно втягивал воздух через нос._

_Я и правда не знал, от чего хотел отказаться. Хотя хотел ли? Скорее просто боялся, боялся, что после этого от меня не останется здравого рассудка. Так и случилось._

— Знал, что понравится, твои постанывания и лицо сказало всё за тебя, — отдышавшись и открыв глаза, я видел, как он потирает влажную ладонь и ехидно улыбается.

— Одевайся, — он кинул в меня моими же штанами, — прогуляемся, а то что-то слишком душно здесь стало, — Лука слегка передёрнулся и вышел из комнаты.

_Чёртов Лалльман. Откуда такой взялся? Я одновременно проклял и поблагодарил всех, кого мог за то, что остался тогда на площади Республики._

~~~

_Мы впервые за пару дней покинули квартиру. Он договорился встретиться со своими друзьями и не терпел познакомить меня с ними или их со мной. Бог знает, чего он хотел на самом деле._

_Мы прошли несколько улиц, Монпарнас вечером что-то невероятное. Изящные улочки, переливающиеся в тенях от слабо горящих фонарей, тёплый рыжий свет, играющий с окнами, вековые здания, слишком красивые, чтобы не обращать на них внимания. Единственное, что портило всю эту красоту на тот момент, хотя сейчас, да и через пару недель, я уже так не считал, это всевозможные лозунги, нанесённые чёрной и белой краской на двери, стены, и ставни уже закрывшихся заведений. Они кричали что-то о свободе, о выборе, о любви и несправедливости. Это по-настоящему завораживало. Этот город никогда не прекращал жить, революция всегда существовала в нём, она пронизывала каждый уголок, ты не мог от неё скрыться._

— Добрый вечер, месье Лалльман, рады снова вас видеть, — обратилась к нему миловидная девушка, стоящая за стойкой, на груди которой мелькал маленький бейджик с именем.

_Видимо это место было достаточно излюблено им, раз здесь его знали по имени. Как я узнал из его слов минутой позже, этот ресторан действительно был его любимым, потому что здесь подавали отличное гранатовое вино и «свежайшие во всём проклятом городе» устрицы._

Он чуть наклонился и поцеловал ладонь девушки: — Спасибо, Луиза, я заказывал на сегодня столик и мои друзья, пожалуй, уже должны были быть здесь.

— О да, конечно, месье и мадемуазель Гримо, уже ожидают вас на веранде. Я провожу, — она схватила два меню и повела нас за собой через огромный зал ресторана, который, казалось, никогда не кончится.

_Мы вышли на тонкую стеклянную веранду позади ресторана. На ней было всего пару столиков. В самом углу, недалеко от входа сидела приятная парочка: темноволосый молодой человек, в тонком льняном костюме приятного малинового цвета за пару тысяч франков, с аккуратной щетиной, он улыбался и что-то рассказывал, а напротив него сидела обворожительная девушка, кажется, слушающая его вполуха. Бежевая шляпа с большими полями, в её руках сиял серебряный мундштук с дымящейся на конце такой же толстой сигаретой, как курил Лука, солнцезащитные очки скрывали её глаза, которые наверняка выдавали бы в тот момент их скучающий вид, угольно-чёрные кудри ниспадали на тонкое вельветовое платье. Она сидела скучающе и медленно тянула дым, обводя пальцами всевозможные предметы посуды нас столе._

— Это мои друзья, — подходя ближе начал Лука, — это Жорис — мой однокурсник и ближайший друг, а его спутница, по совместительству дама сердца, чудесная Валери, — он пожал руку другу и поцеловал костяшки на руки девушки, — она из Советов, так что не очень хорошо говорит по-французски. Эти двое между собой в основном общаются на русском, кстати, именно из-за неё я курю эти проклятые советские сигареты! — он кинул на девушку недобрый, но с улыбкой, взгляд, — но она хорошо говорит по-английски, так что вы с лёгкостью сможете поболтать.

— А это мой милый англичанин Элиотт, — представил меня своим друзьям Лука.

_Мой. Милый. Элиотт. Вы это слышали? Мне кажется я этого не слышал, я ничего не слышал, я на какие-то доли секунд выпал из существующего мира._

— Приятно познакомиться, Элиотт, — почти одновременно воскликнули его друзья.

— И мне очень приятно, Лука ещё не знакомил меня ни с кем из своих друзей, — я легонько обнял его за талию, посмеиваясь, сам не зная зачем, играя в его дурацкую игру.

_Мы присели за столик, полистали меню. Лука сделал заказ за меня, то, что по его мнению здесь было самым вкусным. Я даже в меню заглядывать не стал, так как всё, что предлагало данное заведение было явно мне совсем не по карману. Но по поводу денег, я даже не смел заикаться, Лука всегда и везде оплачивал всё, а когда я только заводил разговор об этом, он решительно затыкал меня, закатывая глаза. Я чувствовал себя весьма неуютно первые несколько недель, мне не пристало быть нахлебником, и жить за чей-то счёт. Я с детства привык помогать, работать и оплачивать свои прихоти сам, но он решительно запрещал мне это делать. Даже, когда я пытался сунуть купюру где-то в магазине, за свои товары, которые брал исключительно для себя, он бил меня по рукам и расплачивался, а я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Смешно и стыдно, но я жил полностью за его счёт._

— Итак, молодые люди, — прервала разговор Луки и Жориса Валери на ломаном французском, — планируете идти со всеми на Одеон через неделю?

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — возмутился Лука, — я буду там одним из первых, в какой-то странной мере это и моё детище, я был у истоков всего, как мне не быть там?

— А ты, Элиотт, как? — обратился ко мне Жорис с заинтересованным лицом. Я, честно, понятия не имел о чём они говорят, но был уверен, что Лука непременно утянет меня в любую свою авантюру, захочет показать и рассказать. Да и что греха таить, весь этот его мир был для меня чертовски интересным.

— Да, я в деле, — слишком уверенно воскликнул.

— А он хорош, — отправляя в рот устрицу, восхищённо произнесла Валери, — наш маленький диктатор быстро наставил мальчика на истинный путь.

_Дальше наш вечер проходил как-то немного абсурдно: мы все болтали обо всём и ни о чём на разных языках, Жорис и Валери — иногда на странном, грубо звучащем русском, я с Валери — на втором родном английском, мы все — на французском. Это было смешно и интересно, мы переключались на разную речь, кидаясь в совершенно не связанные друг с другом темы. Валери расспрашивала меня о моём проживании в Англии, говоря о том, как мечтает там побывать, рассказывала о каких-то русских странных традициях, которые я никогда, наверное, не пойму. Жорис и Лука обсуждали свои дела, занятия. Мы смеялись, много пили, поглощали уже третий или четвертый поднос с устрицами. Я чувствовал себя словно попал в один их тех романов о богатой светской жизни, коих читал не меньше десятка и это было потрясающе, погрузится в эту размеренную роскошную жизнь, о которой наверняка в тайне мечтает почти каждый. Его друзья произвели на меня неизгладимое впечатление: приятные, воспитанные, изысканные и простые. Они с небывалой лёгкостью и, на мой взгляд, слишком быстро приняли меня в свою компанию._

— Слышал, — Лука наклонился к моему уху, обжигая его своим дыханием, — мелодия, которая играет где-то в глубине ресторана, за дверью? Что это?

_А я не узнавал, правда не узнавал, что там играет, я был полностью поглощён разговором, я даже ели слышал ноты, они были чертовски знакомыми, на языке крутилось название, но я никак не мог узнать._

— Ты проиграл, это Элвис, — прошептал он, кладя ладонь на моё колено, — скажи, ты специально проиграл, да? — я не мог видеть его лица, так как смотрел перед собой, но знал, что Лука закусил губы, растекаясь в самодовольной улыбке.

— Я не знал этой песни, — на одном дыхание вырвалось из меня, когда его ладонь скользнула выше по внутренней стороне бедра.

— Наказание, Элиотт, — прошептал Лука, касаясь кончиком носа кожи за моим ухом.

Его ладонь медленно пробиралась всё выше, заставляя меня судорожно выдыхать, пытаясь не подавать виду перед его друзьями, что я чем-то взволнован.

— Как думаешь, смог бы ты кончить для меня ещё раз, — он медленно двигал ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя мои ноги раздвигаться шире, — прямо здесь, при моих друзьях? — его рука легла на ширинку, сдавливая всё то, что уже давно было готово от его горячего шёпота.

_Вообще интересно, как легко ему удавалось завести меня не прилагая особых усилий. Моё тело слишком красноречиво выдавало себя в его присутствии._

— Мне так понравилось, как закатываются твои небесно-серые глаза от моих прикосновений, — он завёл пальцы под брюки, касаясь кончиками уже напрягшейся головки, от чего я вздрогнул, ударившись коленями о стол, привлекая к себе ненужное внимание всех присутствующих.

— Господи, Лукас, — Валери закатила глаза, делая очередную затяжку через мундштук, — отстань от бедного мальчика, видишь он весь аж покраснел?

— Ой, вашу то мать, уже и поприставать к человеку нельзя, — он рассмеялся, закатывая глаза в ответ, но руку не убрал, поправляя второй ладонью волосы и прикладывая к губам бокал с вином.

— Ты невыносим совершенно. Милый, он тебе надоедает? — обратилась она уже ко мне.

— Нет, нет, всё хорошо, Лука просто… — я перевёл взгляд на его чуть помутневшие глаза, — слишком нетерпелив.

— Если он будет переходить границы, ты скажи, мы его быстро приструним, — Валери кинула серьёзный сверлящий взгляд на Луку, — а то я этого засранца знаю.

— Всё хорошо, правда, — я смущённо разулыбался, а Лука тяжело выдыхал сквозь зубы, просовывая ладонь всё глубже ко мне в брюки.

Он обвёл большим пальцем головку, чуть нажимая, собирая выступившие от возбуждения капли.

— Давай оставим это до дома, пожалуйста? Там я дам тебе, чего ты хочешь, только не здесь, Лука, ради бога, — я взмолился, лишь бы он прекратил свои манипуляции и не заставлял меня краснеть ещё сильнее.

— Хорошо, ловлю на слове, — произнёс он чуть громче шёпота, отодвигаясь, вытаскивая руку из моих брюк и нахально засовывая большой палец в рот, облизывая, словно на нём остались крошки от чего-то вкусного, пристально смотря мне в глаза.

_Господи. Блядь. Пиздец. Угораздило меня спутаться с этим человеком. Я чуть не застонал в голос, а он, поняв это, лишь снова самодовольно усмехнулся._

_Не знаю почему, точнее знаю, но озвучивать этого не буду, весь оставшийся вечер я провёл лишь с зудящим желанием поскорее вернуться домой. Мне хотелось встать, схватить его под руку и бежать, пока мы не окажемся на пороге нашего дома._

_Забавно, когда я стал в своей голове называть его квартиру нашей? Но да, сейчас, неважно на какой период, она была только нашей._

_Оставшуюся половину вечера мы продолжали болтать, смеяться, иногда я ловил на себе странные, какие-то сладко-греховные взгляды Луки, под которыми явно было можно прочитать какой-то намёк, желание, но я всячески пытался не поддаваться им, не предавать им значения, а вслушиваться в те разговоры и темы, что поднимали Жорис и Валери. Мне было по-настоящему интересно, но этот маленький бес словно специально пытался меня отвлекать то громко и томно выдыхая, то задевая меня рукой, убирая какие-то выбившиеся пряди с моего лица, касаясь ладони и просто пристально на меня смотря. Наши спутники, кажется, этого не замечали, или просто не придавали значения его поведению. Ну и слава богу, если бы они давали хоть какую-то реакцию на всё происходящее между нами, я, наверное, сгорел от стыда и смущения.  
_  
Наш стол уже ломился от тарелок и бутылок, все были изрядно сытые и подвыпившие. Нам было хорошо и весело. Расплатившись, попрощавшись с персоналом мы вышли из ресторана одни их последних, на улице стояла уже почти глубокая ночь. Но в приятной компании не замечаешь как летит время. В заведение нам любезно вызвали два такси, одно для нас, одно для наших спутников. Горячо попрощавшись, Валери почти с силой оттащила от нас своего пьяного мужчину, сунула его в машину, отсалютовала и отправляясь следом, с лёгкой ухмылкой, кинула что-то вроде:

— До встречи, мальчики, доброй ночи и много не шалите, — дверь захлопнулась, и водитель медленно тронулся с места, оставляя нас провожать их взглядом.

_Наша машина прибыла буквально через минуту. Не знаю, зачем нам в самом деле требовалось такси, ведь идти до дома было не больше километра, всего пару улиц, но раз вызвали, проехаться будет не плохо. Наверное, просто я не привык тратить деньги на столько незначительные расстояния, вспоминая, что в Ливерпуле оно стоило каких-то космических денег._

Мы залезли в такси, дверь не успела захлопнуться, как Лука тут же прильнул ко мне. Он рывком вытащил полы рубашки из брюк и запустил свою ладонь мне под одежду, гуляя пальцами по рёбрам, оглаживая большим пальцем небольшой бугорок на моём теле. Его прикосновения были напористыми, приятными и разжигающими меня в очередной раз. Больно прикусив мочку уха, он перехватил мою руку и в мгновение прижал себе между ног.

_Честно, я чуть не выпрыгнул из машины на ходу, оттого, что почувствовал под ладонью._

— Вот, что ты делаешь со мной, стоит мне вспомнить, как ты стонал, — переплетая наши пальцы, Лука сильнее сжал через брюки свой член моей рукой.

— Боже, Лука, я… — воздуха в маленькой запертой машине вдруг перестало хватать.

— Хочу твои губы, твои красивые губы, — он прошептал это слишком громко, так что аж водитель нездорово закашлялся впереди.

— Сейчас не твоя очередь выбирать наказание, — я тихо усмехнулся, не зная, хотел ли я оттянуть этот момент или просто глупо нервничал от его прикосновений.

— Мне так глубоко поебать, поцелуй меня, — он вцепился свободной рукой в воротник рубашки, грубо притягивая к себе.

И в этот момент я осознал, что несмотря на все те горячие ласки, его касания и игры, мне самому не довелось _по-настоящему_ прикоснуться к нему.

Облизнувшись, я наклонился вперёд, и в ту же секунду он впился в мои губы жадным, развязным и влажным поцелуем, проталкивая внутрь свой язык, встречаясь с моим, играя с ним, втягивая в свой рот, отдаляясь на секунду, проводя своей нижней губой по моей, цепляя зубами, почти до крови, двигая наши ладони по своему члену, тяжело выдыхая мне в губы, обводя их языком и снова втягивая в сладкий страстный поцелуй.

_Лука не смущаясь расстегнул ширинку на штанах и сунул переплетённые ладони внутрь, заставляя меня очередной раз закатить глаза и слишком сильно сжать обивку сидения второй рукой. Его член. Блядь. Я не могу вам этого описать. Горячий, гладкий, каменно-твёрдый, увитый венами, которые так хорошо ощущались, уже достаточно влажный и такой… такой охуительный в моей руке. Он сделал несколько рваных движений вверх-вниз, чуть сжимая наши ладони у основания так, как ему нравится, показывая, направляя меня._

— Блядь, блядь, святая революция, блядь, Элиотт, пожалуйста, я сейчас…

— Молодые люди, мы на месте, — басистый хрипловатый голос спереди отозвался колющей иглой в голове. Я успел забыть, что тут был кто-то кроме нас, что мы вообще-то куда-то ехали, что мы не можем просто раствориться в этом внезапном разврате целиком.

— Сука, — злобно вскрикнул Лука. Он освободил руки, отодвинулся, снуя по карманам в поисках денег, достал крупную купюру и кинул её водителю. Не ожидая сдачи, выпрыгнул из машины, я поторопился последовать за ним.

 _Господи, ещё секунда и он бы кончил, а я так хотел это увидеть, услышать его подрагивающий голос в своём ухе. Чёртово такси, чёртово расстояние, чёртов маленький Париж.  
_  
Мы с бешеной скоростью влетели на шестой этаж, он прошёл в квартиру, кидая ключи на тумбочку, стоя во всё ещё расстёгнутых брюках, чуть пошатываясь от опьянения, скидывая пиджак, а я стоял в дверях, смотря на его животные глаза, чувствуя, как съеживаюсь под его взглядом, как пульсация в конечностях не даёт спокойно стоять на месте.

— Иди сюда, — Лука поманил пальцем, — сейчас же иди сюда, — его почти трясло.

Я заворожённый парил к нему, приближаясь, не понимая, чего ожидать.

Он обхватил ладонью меня за шею, а другой резво сдёрнул весь мой низ, делая несколько шагов назад, утаскивая за собой, упираясь спиной в большой платяной шкаф. Лёгким покачиванием бедра сам освободился от ненужной ткани, всё ещё держа меня за шею одной ладонью, сплюнул на другую и обхватил нас вместе.

— Шшшш, — зашипел сквозь зубы от соприкосновения с его горячей плотью, нервные импульсы словно раскаты молний пробили насквозь, вырывая из меня бессвязные буквы.

— Молчи и смотри на меня.


	4. Chapitre IV

_Он держал нас вместе и, не отрываясь, смотрел мне в глаза. Меня пошатнуло, я упёрся ладонями в твёрдую поверхность за его головой, чтобы чувствовать, что ещё здесь, ещё ощущаю себя приземлённым._

_Кажется, я видел, как бесы пляшут в его зрачках. Озорные, дикие, похотливые и жаждущие моей плоти._

_Лука просто тяжело дышал, вжимая пальцы свободной руки в позвонок на моей шее. А затем он начал двигать ладонью внизу. Он не стал церемониться и разогреваться, он сделал это раньше, ещё в машине.  
_  
— Как я хотел этого весь день, — уперся головой о шкаф.

_Хотел. Весь день. Твою мать. Ладно, оставим это на потом._

_Он выглядел совершенно по-другому, я видел его возбуждённым и до этого, когда он с яростью что-то рассказывал или утверждал, когда спорил, но сейчас, в нём горело пламя, неиссякаемое, перекидывающееся на меня, заставляющее воздух вокруг раскаляться до максимума, до закипания крови в жилах._

_Его движения были резкими, прерывистыми, хаотично-безумными. Не было никакого единого темпа или ритмичности, но это было и не нужно. Это не было похоже на размеренные движения, которые он проделывал утром, было просто по-другому, ново для меня. Ощущать не только его ладонь, а его твердость, жар, тонкую, потрясающе гладкую кожу, двигающуюся против моей. Бог. Чертовски хорошо._

_Я не думал, что может быть что-то лучше утреннего, но это. Ох, дьявол. Сколько же нового можно чувствовать рядом с ним. Сколько ещё можно почувствовать. Я даже не мог вообразить, это что-то за гранью моего понимания. Знаете, как человек никогда не сможет понять и представить, что существует вне нашей вселенной, так я не мог представить какие грани удовольствия мог постигнуть рядом с ним._

— Руку, дай руку, — Лука почти шептал.

_Я перевел вес на левую ладонь, протягивая вторую ему. Он перехватил меня за запястье и положил себе на шею._

_Господи._

_Его тонкая шея, та которая так захватила мои мысли при первой встрече, напряжённая и красивая, в моей ладони, полностью. Она помещалась в руку идеально, словно была создана для этого. Он грубо сжимал запястье, надавливая себе под подбородок, возможно даже позже увижу маленькие синяки на коже, но разве это вообще должно волновать?_

_Как в таком небольшом человеке могло сочетаться столько страсти к жизни, пошлости, жадности? Никогда этого не пойму. Настоящий дьявол — искуситель._

— Блядь, сожми! Немного, сожми, черт, — брови поползли к переносице, он постоянно облизывался.

_И я послушался, чуть надавливая, ощущая каждое тонкое сухожилие, чувствуя с какой скоростью течет кровь в вене под моими пальцами._

_Его рука двигалась чересчур. Сдавленные хрипы вылетали из приоткрытых губ, которыми он с остервенением хватал воздух._

_И все ещё смотрел мне в глаза, уже из-под опущенных ресниц. Я не мог это вынести. Его глаза пожирали мою душу, наполняя её неконтролируемой похотью. Они стремительно развращали меня, в прямом смысле этого слова._

_Всегда тихий и воспитанный мальчик посреди чужой парижской квартиры ловит каждый стон и отчаянно убеждает себя в том, что он не может просто прижать его лицом к этому проклятому шкафу и заставить вопить в бреду своё имя.  
_  
— Да, да, черт… ты… хочу… хочу с тобой, — он сжал руку сильнее, заставляя меня выгнуться.

_Лука зажал нижнюю губу зубами, зрачки расширились, глаза начали суетливо бегать по моему лицу. Я склонился ближе, почти касаясь кончика его носа своим, чувствуя прерывистое хриплое дыхание._

_Он внезапно гулко ударил кулаком по шкафу позади и выругался, чем вырвал из меня стон, вместе с которым его ноги подогнулись, а моя рука на его горле непроизвольно сжалась сильнее._

_Он застонал громко, слишком возбуждающе и пробирающее, глубоко и хрипло. Я утонул в этом звуке, теряя контроль над мыслями и чувствами. Всё тело словно окатило кипятком, ощущал сокращение его пальцев, прослеживая каждый подрагивающий нерв идеально-аккуратного лица._

_Наблюдая за ним, я не заметил свой собственный оргазм, стремительный, резкий, лишь судорога пробежала по ногам. Его лицо в этот момент. Если я вам скажу, что это миллионы написанных и ненаписанных произведений искусств, ярчайший закат, первые капли освежающего дождя после многолетней засухи, вы мне поверите?_

_Хотя о чём я говорю? Невозможно описать словами, невозможно объяснить, не существует ничего даже близко похожего, такого же безупречного. Даже если это можно было списать, зарисовать, сфотографировать, запечатлеть — это всегда будет не то._

— Блядь, хорошо, как же хорошо, — причитал Лука, чувствуя, как огненно-горячие следы эйфории растекаются по нам обоим.

_Я хотел упиваться каждой его эмоцией в этот момент, это было настолько непередаваемо красиво, по-настоящему, что я готов был в тот момент всё положить на то, чтобы увидеть это же сладострастное лицо под собой._

_Не знаю, стыдно или не стыдно признавать — я не был ни с кем до него. Я хотел его. Мне было мало._

Лука закинул голову, разглядывая потолок, приводя дыхание в порядок, разжимая кулак, проводя этой же ладонью вдоль шеи, по моим, всё ещё держащим его, пальцам, касаясь собственных раскрасневшихся от покусывания губ, а затем облизывая их.

Он легко оттолкнул меня, перешагнул брюки, что всё ещё висели на его щиколотках, не удосужившись их даже поднять, оставил внезапный быстрый поцелуй на оголившемся плече и самодовольно скрылся в тени длинного коридора то ли в ванную комнату, то ли в свою.

А я пару минут стоял с голой задницей посреди прихожей, чувствуя, как дрожат руки и ноги, что я готов осесть прямо здесь.

~~~

_Следующие пару дней не происходило ровным счётом ничего. Мы читали книжки по разным углам его комнаты: я советскую классику, которую нашёл случайно на полу под холодильником, а он продолжал перечитывать «Маленькую красную книжицу». Наверное, он даже спал с ней под подушкой._

_При наличие большого количества комнат, огромной и уютной гостиной, в которой даже был камин, почему-то всё время мы проводили именно в его комнате._

_Она была насквозь прокуренной. Тонкая ажурная занавеска уже давно имела желтоватый оттенок. Сначала я думал, что она задумывалась такая грязно-лимонная, пока не решил её однажды, позже, постирать и, о чудо, оказывается, она была снежно-белая._

_Комната была достаточно просторная и светлая: большая, никогда не заправленная, кровать по середине, две полки под завязку забитые книгами и какими-то тетрадками с его записями. Рядом с окном стоял проигрыватель и три или четыре коробки с пластинками. Там было всё: начиная от прекрасной классической музыки и заканчивая самыми попсовыми исполнителями. Обои на стенах местами прохудились, потрескались и порвались, но это не выглядело бедно, это добавляло особого шарма, создавая атмосферу хаоса, полностью соответствующую её хозяину._

_На одной из стен висел огромный ярко-красный плакат с товарищем Мао, по бокам от него вырезки со знаменитыми личностями из еженедельных журналов: Жанна Моро, Брижит Бардо, уже упоминавшийся мной Жан-Пьер Лео, Жан-Клод Бриали и конечно икона — Ален Делон, он не раз оговаривался о идеальной мужской красоте этого актёра._

_Местами мелькали его чуть выцветшие от постоянно бьющих в окно солнечных лучей студенческие фотографии, где он в большой аудитории с группой студентов, одетых в одинаковые клетчатые серые пиджаки с нашивками Нантер-ле-Дефанс, где он в тонкой кожаной куртке снова восседает на пьедестале какого-то фонтана, а в самом углу фотография, похоже, пьяного, на какой-то рок-вечеринке в одном из подпольных парижских клубов, где Жорис держал его под руки и улыбался в пол лица._

_Несмотря на наличие небольшого шкафа, в комнате почти все вещи валялись либо на полу, либо на кресле. Обычно он сгребал в охапку всю эту копну и просто перекладывал с места на место, в зависимости от того, мешали они ему или нет. И даже когда я однажды принёс две авоськи из прачечной и от скуки заботливо сложил всё на полку, через день это лежало на полу под дверью._

_Ещё он был очень творческий. Не знаю, как вообще в нём всё это объединялось: он был неординарный, многогранный, невероятно интересный для меня. Я каждый божий день открывал для себя новую его черту или грань. В углу комнаты лежала гитара, о которой я уже обмолвился раньше, и там же лежали пару полупустых холстов, кисти и палитры и старая печатная машинка, которую я очень быстро облюбовал и утащил себе в комнату._

_Господи, он учился в Сорбонне, на историческом факультете! Мне кажется, это то направление, которое идеально ему подходило. Знал он и правда достаточно много и болтать любил, возможно, больше, чем курить. Как правило, историки, они все такие, хлебом не корми, дай всем вокруг рассказать «как было на самом деле»._

_Но вернёмся к комнате: там, кстати, очень быстро появилось «моё» место, я приволок гору подушек, которую смог собрать по дому, покидал их на пол возле окна, открывал створку, так, чтобы свежий воздух обдувал меня, и лежал там, занимался своими делами: читал, думал, записывал какие-то мысли, разглядывал парижское небо за окном, особенно в пасмурно дни, а иногда просто дремал, расслабляясь._

_И вот мы сидели в его комнате, читая, иногда переговариваясь. Чаще, конечно, как обычно, говорил он: иногда восхищённо или возмущённо с выражением цитировал какую-то фразу, распаляясь на мнение, а я молчаливо соглашался, иногда поддакивал ему._

_Возможно, вы подумаете или уже давно подумали, что я бесхребетный и слишком легко шёл на поводу, поддаваясь, дозволяя слишком многое, соглашаясь с ним, слушая и не выражая протеста? Нет, просто… А хотя, знаете, я что, пришёл сюда оправдываться? Это моя история, и да, рядом с ним я был таким, я хотел быть таким, мне нравилось, это подстёгивало и заводило. Я был совершенно очарован, чтобы пытаться ему перечить._

_Да и спорить, кстати, с ним очень плохая идея. Потому что:_

_А) Это просто совершенно бесполезная трата времени._

_Б) Он переговорить мог совершенно любого. Ему слово — он с десяток в ответ. Я просто даже не успевал осознать, как он с лёгкостью уводил разговор в другую сторону._

_В) Он непрошибаемый. Знаете, как эти отвратительные набожные католички? Вот сам знаю не понаслышке. Никому не под силу было хоть в чём-то его переубедить. Его мнение было для него слишком ценно, значимо и верно. Но! Но при этом он никогда не уничижал точку зрения других людей, он не пытался насадить своё. Вталдычивая какую-нибудь очередную безумную идею и мысль своему собеседнику, он всегда, даже переходя на повышенные тона, вежливо говорил: «Я понимаю, что это только моё мнение, и ни в коем разе не заставляю вас думать также», но продолжал яростно спорить._

_Г) Как ни странно, хотя, что в этом странного? Его доводы и мнение всегда было подкреплено весомыми аргументами, которые сложно было переиграть._

_Д) Ну и на сладенькое — он всегда, в ста случаях из ста, держался так самонадеянно и уверенно, что это сбивало с толку._

_Знакомьтесь, человек-оксюморон — мистер Лукас Лалльман, причина моей скоропостижной смерти в молодости._

_Ладно, я здесь, я пишу это вам, я жив. Если вы конечно не читаете это лет эдак через пятьдесят. Тогда я наверняка давно почил. Но не расстраивайтесь, почил я однозначно счастливым. Но рядом с ним я и правда иногда боялся за свою жизнь, его выходки порой доводили меня до предынфарктного состояния. Думаю, уже заметили._

_И вот нам даже не нужно было выходить из дома: холодильник был под завязку забит продуктами, занятий, по его словам, у него не было. Дни тянулись очень лениво. И всё это от того, наверное, что за эти два дня он не смог ни разу меня подловить, ни разу не было проигравшего, и это с одной стороны давало мне выдохнуть, так как я мог не ожидать очередных нарушений границ моего личного пространства, а с другой всё зудело, чесалось и не давало мне сидеть на месте. Я отчаянно хотел, сам не зная, чего._

_К вечеру меня потянуло в постель, засыпал я обычно достаточно поздно, но сегодня, разморенный длинным пустым днём, Пастернаком и парижской духотой, я отправился к себе; Лука, даже не подняв на меня глаза, что-то хмыкнул и продолжил заниматься своими делами._

_Я открыл настежь окно в комнате, полностью разделся (никогда не спал голым, не имел такой привычки, но сегодня было слишком жарко, каждый лишний кусок ткани на коже ощущался очень остро) и плюхнулся лицом в чуть прохладную подушку. Блаженство. Для мая стояла невероятная жара, воздух был спёртый, горячий и сухой. Невероятно хотелось грозы и дождя, освобождающего лёгкие._

_Проснулся я глубокой ночью от тихого поскрипывания ставней и еле уловимого шуршания.  
Этот засранец опять пробрался ко мне через окно. Боже. Его дверь находилась в пяти метрах от моей, протяни руку и открой, но он настойчиво продолжал это делать._

_Я не подал виду, что проснулся, лежа всё в той же позе, что уснул, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий. Я лежал и думал, может, он просто хочет взять какую-то из книг, что валялись у меня, или ему вдруг понадобилась печатная машинка, иногда он уносил её на пару часов по вечерам, от других мыслей я решительно пытался отмахнуться._

Лука тихо ступил на край кровати, видимо, пытаясь не создавать шума, а затем медленно опустился на колени, садясь поверх моих бёдер. Я ощущал его жгущую, но чуть прохладную кожу. Почти не касаясь, он провел пальцами по пояснице, задерживаясь на позвонках. Прикосновения разбежались по телу приятными тёплыми волнами, слишком нежными.

— What do you see when you turn out the light? I can't tell you but I know that it's mine, — откуда-то из недр сонного сознания вырвалось из меня вслух.

— Блядь, — Лука подскочил, — что?

— Кто написал? — _я только что застал его врасплох?  
_  
— Э… эм… Дилан? — он замялся.

— Нет, это Джо Кокер, — я почти истерически засмеялся, понимая, что вот оно, вот, я выиграл. Серьезно?  
 _  
Серьёзно? Нет, блядь, серьёзно сейчас? Он не знал?_

_И как его застал врасплох его проигрыш, так и меня мой выигрыш, потому что я совершенно не ожидал этого, не был готов и даже не знал, что придумать. Мне не позволяло воспитание и фантазия сделать что-то из того, о чем я думал в ночи, оставаясь наедине с собой. Но я хотел его, хотел почувствовать то, о чем не догадывался._

— Разомни мне спину, — пробормотал, расслабляясь и вытягивая руки вдоль тела, задевая кончиками пальцев его острые колени.

Лука лишь хмыкнул, поднялся чуть повыше, удобно усаживаясь у меня под ягодицами, пробегаясь сначала ласково по лопаткам, вдоль позвоночника, задерживаясь на пояснице, оглаживая, наверное, ямочки? А позже начал мять, сильнее и сильнее, нажимая, выбивая из меня болезненные мычания.

— Пиздец, Элиотт, серьёзно? — раздражённо пробурчал Лука, впиваясь ногтями в рёбра.

— Ммм? — блаженно промычал, мне, почему-то, понравилась эта его грубость.

— И всё? Это всё твоё наказание? Что за хуйня? Не думал, что ты такой сопливый мальчонка, — был явно недоволен.

Меня это выбесило, я резко развернулся под ним, поднимаясь, наши лица оказались на одном уровне, теперь он сидел на моих ногах, слишком близко к оголённой, уже проснувшейся части тела. Я чуть наклонился вперёд, к его уху.

— Ты понимаешь, что только что проиграл? Первый раз с того дня, проиграл мне?

— И что ты сделаешь? Смелости хватит? — дерзил.

— А чего бы ты хотел? — я склонился ещё ближе, шепча, почти касаясь губами его уха.

Лука передёрнулся и резко выдохнул.

_Ах, вот оно, вот она его слабая точка, та, за которую можно было ухватиться._

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь? — обвёл языком его мочку, а после отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в его лицо.

— Сука, — он зажмурился, — хочу их, — Лука провел большим пальцем по моим губам, медленно, прослеживая каждое движение.

Я приоткрыл рот, втягивая его палец внутрь, зажимая его зубами, облизывая. Он снова дернулся и негромко зашипел.

_А затем я разжал зубы, а он положил уже два пальца в рот. Я не знаю, что происходило со мной, почему я вдруг стал таким, но мне хотелось, я позволял себе то, чего не позволил бы никогда. Хо-хо, это будет месть. Я наконец-то отомщу ему. И, как там говорят, месть это блюдо, которое подают холодным? Хрена с два, моя месть будет горячей, огненной, испепеляющей всё под собой, словно тягучая лава, бурлящая сотни лет в жерле самого большого и незатухающего вулкана._

Я посасывал его пальцы, а он смотрел с замиранием. Что-то твёрдое упёрлось в живот, я перевёл на секунду взгляд вниз.

— Нравится? — ухмылка поползла по лицу. Осознание того, что я, похоже, так же быстро могу его разогреть, как и он меня, врывалось в сознание ликующими возгласами.

— Да, да, — он причитал, совсем не похожий на себя.

— Попроси, — сорвалось в полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь его дыханием и ёрзанием на мне.  
 _  
Чёрт, как охуенно звучит. На мне._

— Чего? — Лука словно вышел их гипнотического транса, возмущенно сдвигая брови, отрывая взгляд от моих губ, возвращаясь в тягучую реальность.

— Попроси как положено, если хочешь, — я намеревался выбить из него просьбу. Он, который всегда берет и делает всё, что хочет, не спрашивая разрешения. Я хотел, чтобы он просил меня вежливо.

— Ха, с чего бы? Почему я должен про… — я, не дожидаясь очередного потока болтовни, подхватил его под спину, перемещая весь вес на одну руку, опрокидывая его на спину и нависая сверху.

— Попроси или я прекращу, — коснулся снова его уха губами, проскальзывая ладонью по груди.

— Хорошо-хорошо, пожалуйста, Элиотт, прошу, пожалуйста, — я не видел, но чувствовал, как прикрываются его глаза, опускаются длинные ресницы. Его просьбы — это срывало крышу безоговорочно, я слышал от него это впервые, и, похоже, теперь догадывался, чем могу выбить снова.

— Отлично, а теперь покажи, как ты хочешь, научи.

— Аа-а, сука, да, да, сейчас, хорошо, — _да, я однозначно нащупал его слабые места._


	5. Chapitre V

Я касался губами его шеи, скользя по ней, достаточно неспешно, чтобы ощутить его кожу, чувствовать её тепло, её неповторимый запах вперемешку с табаком.

— Ниже, — почти приказным тоном, обычным для себя, произнёс Лука.

— Я не расслышал, — всё ещё хотелось его просьб.

— Ниже, пожалуйста, — он быстро всё понял.

 _Прошло пару недель и вот мы здесь, в этой комнате, в которой в свою первую ночь здесь я несмело мечтал о его изящном теле. Белые простыни, он, мы вдвоём. Я позволяю себе очерчивать губами его грудь, легко касаться кончиком языка сосков и каждой попадающейся мне на пути родинки, гладить его бёдра, и слышать прерывистое тяжелое дыхание. Он отзывался на каждое прикосновение, вздрагивал, шипел, чуть тихо мычал и ёрзал. Он хотел. И хотел видимо ещё до того, как проскользнул ночью в мою комнату.  
_  
Лука двинулся чуть выше, приподнимаясь, заставляя меня тянуться за ним, упираясь спиной в деревянный край кровати, чтобы видеть. _Любитель наблюдать. А мне нравилось, нравилось, что он смотрел, это было что-то возбуждающее, интимное._

— Твои губы… там, — прошептал он, обхватывая у основания пальцами свой, уже давно ждущий прикосновения, член.

 _Забавно, не думал, что буду рассказывать вам о таком, о своём первом опыте. Я никогда даже не смел представлять какого это, но рядом с ним, тогда я хотел, безумно хотел, ощутить его настолько близко.  
_  
Спустился ниже, располагаясь между его бёдер, упираясь локтями по обе стороны от него. И когда невесомо коснулся его губами, Лука в ту же секунду вздрогнул. Я поднял на него глаза. Его - всё такие же чёрные, дьявольские. Я рефлекторно облизнул губы, а он тут же провёл по ним головкой, от одного уголка у другому. Чёрт, никогда не думал, что это будет так неебически-фантастически. Провёл языком от верхушки к основанию, прослеживая каждую вздувшуюся венку. Какая же у него нежная кожа, тонкая. Я играл с ним, распалял, хотя это уже и не требовалось. Дразнил.

— Твою мать, возьми его уже… пожалуйста, — его голос вдруг изменился, он дрожал, стал более томным.

И он проскользнул в рот. Большой, твёрдый, невероятно горячий и приятный. Лука быстро запустил ладонь в мои пряди, чуть отклоняя голову в сторону, открывая, по-видимому, себе лучший обзор. Я успел сделать несколько плавных движений, выстраивая определённый ритм, наслаждаясь каждой минутой, пытаясь как можно дольше растягивать удовольствие. Его и своё. Я скользил губами по нему, то сжимая, то ослабляя хватку, обводя языком самые чувствительные места, опускаясь всё глубже. Лука смотрел, постанывал, его бёдра постоянно напрягались, ноги подрагивали, рука в моих волосах следовала моему ритму, лишь иногда подталкивая ещё глубже. Не могу сказать сколько прошло времени, я полностью увлёкся процессом, как Лука застонал громче:

— Ох, боже, нет, Элиотт, нет, я не хочу так быстро, пожалуйста, — он пытался отстраниться, сжимая пальцы в волосах, оттягивая. Но мне было плевать, я вошёл в какой-то невиданный для себя раж, мне нравилось. Обвил губами плотнее, а он на издыхании рефлекторно толкнулся бедрами вперёд, бессознательно, сам того, не желая. И все.

_Жар, огонь растекался по горлу. Он выгнулся, отпуская блаженный стон, протяжный и глубокий. Ох чёрт, я готов был умирать каждый раз, когда это слышал, я хотел это слышать. Просто не останавливайся._

— Хочу, чтобы ты был моим, — прошептал еле различимо, скорее сам себе, возможно я не должен был слышать это, знать, но я услышал, потому что ловил каждый звук, который мог.

_И вместе с этим я растворился в собственной эйфории, накрывшей стремительно и бурно. Кончил, даже не касаясь себя. Удивительно. Пара слов, его срывающийся голос и этого достаточно, и меня пронизывает экстаз._

Отстранился, проводя подбородком по его бедру, утирая излишнюю влагу с губ, а затем потянулся выше, укладываясь рядом.

— Знал, что тебе понравится, — повторил его же слова.

Лука рассмеялся и покачал головой. Пару минут комната содрогалась только тихим размеренным дыханием, а потом он встал, подошёл к краю кровати, запуская обе ладони в волосы и потягиваясь. Лука уже собирался вернуться к себе проложенным путём, но я не хотел его отпускать.

— Наказание ты так и не выполнил, — пробормотал, — останься спать со мной.

Лука хмыкнул, изогнул бровь и недоверчиво посмотрел на меня.

— Ладно, — как-то легко согласился он и плюхнулся рядом на постель, смещая меня к стене. Откуда-то из-под кровати достал пачку сигарет, коробок спичек и закурил, закинув руку за голову, вытягивая, а затем расслабляя обнаженное тело.

_Да, я уже и не удивлялся, что даже в моей комнате, он откуда-то достал сигареты. Мне кажется они были запрятаны в каждой комнате. Хотя кажется ли? Они и правда были везде._

_Он выпускал сизые кольца дыма, которые серебрились в ночном свете от большого окна. Дым расползался по всей комнате, танцуя. Он задумчиво молчал, а я просто разглядывал его профиль._

_До чего же он потрясающий. Со временем стал подмечать многие его черты, видеть их совершенно иначе, я начинал ими любоваться, все изъяны сглаживались. Если у него вообще были изъяны. Тонкий, изящный и красивый. Красивый настолько, насколько можно себе представить. Я не мог отвести взгляд от его вздымающейся при затяжке груди, от его пухлых розовых губ, которые он складывал трубочкой, выдыхая очередную струю дыма. Длиннющие ресницы, которым, казалось, не было конца. Ангел внешне, дьявол по сущности._

_Твою мать, неужели тогда я начинал что-то чувствовать? Или я уже давно провалился в эту бездонную яму и просто этого не замечал? Не хочу об этом думать._

_«Хочу, чтобы ты был моим» — эта мысль никак не покидала меня. Она пульсировала в висках, скреблась о черепную коробку. От нее было так тепло и одновременно так страшно._

_Я машинально протянул ладонь, касаясь кончиками пальцев его скул, щеки, а затем нижней губы. Лука затушил сигарету в полупустой стакан с чаем, стоящий на тумбочке и повернулся ко мне лицом._

_Не знаю сколько прошло времени, может минут пять, а может целая вечность, но мы просто лежали, смотря друг другу в глаза. Грозовое облако, темное, глубокое, готовое обрушить на меня тысячи капель ещё не осознанных мною чувств — это его глаза. Синие, как океаническая гладь на свету. Почти черные, словно звёздное небо, во тьме._

_Я легко осознал одно — его глаза быстро стали моим слабым местом._

_Я уснул._

~~~

_Первое, что я смог различить сквозь утреннюю дремоту это то, что где-то достаточно далеко, за дверью, очень громко, но почти не слышно в этом конце дома звонил телефон. Первый раз звонил телефон. Я даже не подозревал о его существовании. Как оказалось, он был._

_Я с трудом открыл глаза, Лука спал рядом, как-то безмятежно, больше похожий на милого мальчишку, чем на того дикого и необузданного юношу, которым он представал все время. Не могу сказать почему, но в этот момент какое-то странное чувство укололо где-то внутри. Его рука лежала у меня на животе, и она была горячая, раскалённая, но я не хотел ее убирать. Ни за что не хотел._

— Лука, — несмело позвал его.

— Утро ещё, чего надо? — он поморщился, пытаясь спрятать лицо в подушку.

— Телефон звонит, — я протянул руку, чтобы убрать пряди падающие ему на лоб.

— Что?! — Лука в секунду подскочил с кровати, путаясь в простынях, падая на колени, и вылетел в дверь. Я успел разглядеть только его идеальную розовую задницу. Аполлон.

_Звонил видимо кто-то очень важный, раз он был так взволнован. Я никогда его таким не видел. Мне казалось он совершенно невозмутим, и ничто в мире, не заставит его глаза так округлиться. Но видимо кто-то все-таки был._

_Я нехотя встал с постели, накинул какой-то тонкий шелковый халат, который почему-то валялся в моей комнате. Что? Ладно. Голым в отличие от моего друга я по квартире ходить не мог, уж извольте. Направился на кухню, приготовить кофе и завтрак. Лишь проходя мимо прихожей, я мельком слышал разговор._

— Как?! Да, хорошо, я понял, — причитал Лука не своим голосом, — да, даа, — он начинал раздражаться, нервно стуча пальцами по стене. — Oui maman, oui, bisous, — он положил трубку и несколько минут смотрел в стену перед собой, играя желваками и раздувая ноздри.

_Ясно. Очень многое сразу стало ясно. И кто звонил и почему он так встрепенулся при упоминании звонка._

_Я не стал спрашивать ничего, все-таки, наверное, это было не мое дело._

_Сегодня день был намного свежее вчерашнего, долгожданного дождя ночью не было, но дышать стало однозначно легче. Я подхватил джезву с полки и поставил на конфорку, попутно доставая все необходимое для кофе и завтрака из холодильника: сливки, яйца, помидоры, зеленый лук._

_Лука, не удосужившись одеться (а собственно зачем?), возмущённо пыхтя, ворвался в кухню. Он остановился у приоткрытого окна, демонстрируя свою наготу миру, опёрся ладонями о ажурные перила и прикрыл глаза. Пока он о чем-то думал, я смотрел на то, как утреннее солнце играет с его волосами и лицом, как он жмурится, как его тонкие пальцы сжимают кремовые перила, и покачиваются бёдра, как блестят маленькие капли пота на его груди, сбегая по напряжённым мышцам. Боже. Я держу себя в руках. Держу в руках._

_Интересно, когда для меня, это вдруг стало чем-то другим и стало ли? Чем-то большим, чем мимолётное знакомство, спонтанная дружба. Неужели его нечаянно брошенная фраза вчера ночью зародила во мне нечто новое, доселе непонятное и незнакомое мне?_

_Конфорка предательски зашипела, кофе побежал по стенкам посуды, заливая чуть пожелтевшую плиту, превращая её в тёмно-карамельную. Я выругался._

— Блядь, ты можешь аккуратнее? — Лука кинул на меня злобный взгляд, а затем развернувшись обошёл кухню поперёк, уселся на стул, подкурил сигарету, глубоко и жадно затянулся, и закинул голову к потолку.

_Шея. Напряженные сухожилия, округлый кадык, натянутая персиковая кожа, ключицы. Что-то и правда произошло. Я просто зачарованно смотрел, стоя с туркой в одной руке и молочником со сливками в другой._

— Что-то случилось? — мне наконец-то удалось собраться с мыслями.

— Тебя волнует? — бросил он, не меняя положения.

— Понял, это не моё дело, — я разлил остатки не сбежавшего кофе по кружкам, и поставил одну перед ним, собираясь удалиться, чтобы спокойно насладиться утром в своей комнате.

— Прости, Элиотт, прости, — он перехватил меня за руку, — я просто зол.

— Тебе не нужно передо мной оправдываться, — я улыбнулся, хотя чувствовал какую-то тонкую обиду. _Почему? Меня никогда не задевали его слова. Ведь я привык, что он такой._

— Родители собираются вернуться через 2 недели, это на 3 месяца раньше, чем планировалось, — Лука кусал щеку, глаза бегали.

_Где-то внутри меня ухнуло. Не знаю, что это было, но всё обвалилось. Мысли о том, что когда-то всё кончится посещали меня, но они в ту же секунду задвигались куда подальше, чтобы не мешали наслаждаться жизнью сейчас._

— Ты не хочешь их видеть? — всё на что меня хватило.

— Ясен хуй, не хочу.

_Я не стал ничего спрашивать, но он прочитал немой вопрос на моём лице._

_Помните, я обещал вам, что не буду долго цитировать его монологи? Так вот, этот я помню дословно. И он очень важен, вы должны это знать._

— Эл, ты эту квартиру видишь? Думаешь так живут обычные «смертные»? Ха, едва ли. Мой отец заместитель министра иностранных дел, а мать государственная служащая и, блядь, я всю жизнь рос под жёстким контролем, по правилам этикета. В выглаженных рубашках, лацканных пиджаках, с серебряной ложкой в жопе! «Держи спину ровно, говори прямо и красиво, никогда не выражай недовольства», так далее, тому подобное и прочая хуета, — он всё ещё держал меня за запястье.

— Я словно в семье английской, мать его, королевы живу, где даже, сука, нельзя хлюпнуть чаем, без косого взгляда. И все это настолько заебало, это доводит меня до ручки. Я хочу жить как я хочу, хочу вести себя так, как я хочу. Мне не нужно все это помпезное дерьмо, что они возвели вокруг: вся эта мебель, дорогое серебро в ящике, огромные комнаты, в которых даже неуютно, в которых бесцельно слоняешься. Мне достаточно тихого угла, но своего, где мне не диктуют и не насаждают свою волю. И что эта за жизни, когда ты загнан в дерьмовые рамки, в которых ты задыхаешься, умираешь как личность, не можешь реализовывать свои планы и идеи, потому что живёшь по расписанию? — Лука заводился, глаза наполнялись привычным огнём.

— Да, спасибо, они привили мне воспитание, дают хорошее образование, я учился письму, музыке, живописи в детстве с лучшей гувернанткой и моей горячо любимой женщиной, которая иногда давала мне волю, позволяла быть просто ребенком, а не вылизанным важным пидорасом, которые сидят сейчас в приемной в администрации и облизывают ботинки этим консерваторам. Облизывают ботинки ежедневно моему отцу.

— И искренне благодарен, что свалил учиться именно в Нантер, и когда все вокруг начало сыпаться, я нашел там замечательных людей, которые показали и доходчиво рассказали, что можно не так, что нужно не так. И я загорелся, понимаешь? — он не мог сидеть на месте, эмоции вырывались вместе со словами. — Я понял, у меня словно открылись глаза, жизнь во мне очнулась от анабиоза. И знаешь, это чувство свободы, воли, права выбора опьяняет как ничто другое, это вне всего физического, это, то ради чего стоит жить, чего стоит добиваться и за что стоит воевать. Осознание, что ты можешь нажраться, как последняя сволочь ирландским виски, разлитым из немаркированных бутылок, в подпольном клубе, и, если захочется залезть пьяным на фонтан Невинных, и орать с него, что жизнь прекрасна; что можешь носить не рубашку с идеально отпаренным воротником, а свитер и джинсы. Что можешь есть в постели, курить в постели, спать в одежде. Это стоит всего. И о да, какое счастье, я оказался там, где нужно и когда нужно, я открыл себя заново. И, похоже, теперь я открываю не только себя, — он многозначительно на меня взглянул.

— Жизнь должна быть острой, насыщенной, пропитанной свободой, адреналином, энтузиазмом. Почему я должен подчиняться чьим-то устоям, навязанным нам правилам и распорядкам? Почему я должен делать, как мне сказали, почему я должен любить того, кого мне говорят любить? Это всё не для меня. И мои родители — воплощение всего того, что презираю. Я люблю их, несомненно, но ненавижу их образ жизни, их мысли, их слова. И когда волнения перешли в бунты, Нантер закрыли, я вернулся в Париж, перешёл в Сорбонну и дни дома выворачивали меня на изнанку, я готов был рвать на себе волосы, лишь бы не слышать ничего из того, что они говорят. А позже они собрали манатки и уехали в отпуск. Меня словно выпустили из клетки, оковы были сброшены. Как только дверь захлопнулась воздух заполнил этот дом, ворвался ветром и позволил мне вдохнуть полной грудью. Моя жизнь стала другой, я обрел друзей, единомышленников, я ощутил вкус к жизни: дикой, стремительной, наполненной эмоциями. Я дал волю своим желаниям и порывам. Я стал чувствовать и жить. Вот почему я не хочу видеть их, — и он замолчал, расхаживая по кухне, сжимая ладони в кулаки, хватая что-то со стола и ставя на место.

_Я не ожидал такого откровения от него, я вообще не ожидал, что он будет рассказывать мне что-то личное, настолько важное в его жизни. Он не раз говорил о свободе, о воле, но никогда так, никогда в контексте именно своей жизни. Не знаю был я шокирован или недоумевал, но мне что-то открылось, понимание его._

_Я не мог сказать ничего в ответ, просто потому что не знал, что именно я должен сказать. Поддержать? Он в этом не нуждался. Внутри меня просто всё рушилось._

— И что ты планируешь делать? — всё, что мог спросить.

— Не знаю, правда не знаю, — Лука быстро дышал, нервно подцепляя со стола очередную сигарету.

— Наверное, мне тогда стоит собрать вещи, — я горько усмехнулся, отставляя кружку на столе и вышел из кухни.

_Не знаю, что было с ним, он остался сидеть там, раскуривая уже, наверное, пятую папиросу подряд. А я, что я? Я просто не хотел показывать насколько вдруг тяжело стало осознавать тот факт, что всему этому похоже и правда приходит конец. Я задавал себе пустые вопросы: «почему мне так обидно», «почему вдруг я так реагирую»._

_А чего я собственно ждал? Думал, наверное, что останусь жить с ним, что так будет всегда? Одинокий глупый мальчишка, без своего дома, с никому ненужными записями, которые наверняка никогда так и не перерастут в роман. Почему я так смешон в своих глазах. Я не должен был слышать его слова вчера. Наверно тогда, я бы не чувствовал себя так паршиво. Тогда я бы не чувствовал, как трясутся руки и подкашиваются ноги. Боже, отчего так?_

_Я зашёл в свою комнату, окинул её взглядом, взял со стола печатную машинку, вынул из неё последний листок. Почему-то я решил, что это первое, что хочу сделать: отнести её на своё место, к нему в комнату. Машинка идеально встала на своё прежнее место, на маленьком журнальном столе, рядом с проигрывателем, в котором все ещё почему-то крутилась пластинка The Beatles. Я щёлкнул выключатель. Развернувшись, увидел, что Лука застыл в дверях. Все ещё нагой и такой… красивый._

— И что ты делаешь? — он смотрел на меня с каким-то неприкрытым раздражением.

— Возвращаю на место, — глупая улыбка сияла на лице, своё волнение я всегда умел держать в себе.

— Ты никуда не уходишь. Мы не закончили игру, и ты никуда не уходишь, — он явно злился.

— Но, Лу… — я не успел договорить.

_Лука влетел в меня с размаху, обвивая руками за шею. Я не ожидал, пошатнулся и утянул его за собой на пол, роняя его спиной на «моё» место, на подушки, подставляя ладонь под спину, чтобы смягчить удар._

— А что будет, когда игра закончится? — это единственное, что волновало меня достаточно сильно.

— Не знаю, наверное, это станет чем-то большим, будет означать, что я больше не могу быть просто твоим другом, — глаза в глаза, вселяющие в меня надежду, въедающиеся в моё сознание.

_И мы продолжим играть, но только теперь, наверное, это будет не больше простой формальности, ведь как только игры не станет, это будет значить, что все чувства настоящие._

— «And I do appreciate you being ’round, Help me get my feet back on the ground» — Эл, откуда? — Лука прошептал мне в губы.

— Я не знаю, — знал, конечно же знал, но это было больше не важно.

— Ты проиграл, — он провёл ладонью вдоль моей спины, к шее, выделяя пальцами каждый позвонок, зарываясь в волосы на затылке, врываясь в мой мир очередной раз, так стремительно и нахально.

— Похоже, что так, — я больше не контролировал это, я не контролировал вообще ничего.

— Трахни меня, — он потянулся за поцелуем, касаясь моих губ совсем по-новому, мягко и непривычно ласково. _А я, что я? Я похоже влюбился._


	6. Chapitre VI

_Тонкий шёлковый халат очень быстро полетел в другой конец комнаты. Я на секунду задержался, рассматривая его обнажённое тело под собой._

_Будь я проклят. Да. Под собой. Неужели мечты имеют свойство сбываться?_

_И я чуть ли не каждый день видел его голым. Он, не смущаясь, выходил так из ванной комнаты, приходил на кухню утром, просто дремал в особо жаркие дни. Но в тот момент, его нагота стала для меня другой, совершенной. Похоже я сошёл с ума._

_Со мной было покончено, я влюбился. Стремительно и незаметно для себя. Просто в тот момент, нависая над ним, целуя его мягкие губы, такие нежные и сладкие, я понял, что люблю. Люблю, как никогда никого не любил. Что, каким бы бешеным, своенравным и отбитым он не казался, я пойду за ним куда угодно: на край света и в самое жаркое пекло. И это диковинное чувство, пьянящее. То, которое возносит на невиданные высоты и по щелчку пальцев расщепляет о твёрдую поверхность. А любил ли я хоть кого-то до него? Любил ли я вообще когда-то? Похоже нет._

_Казалось бы, между нами уже столько всего успело произойти: откровенного, пошлого, того о чём не принято говорить, но целовал он меня лишь во второй раз. И этот поцелуй отличался от прошлого: чувственный, глубокий, но не лишённый страсти. Он просто был другой._

_Лука целовал мою шею, спускаясь к ключицам, зацеловывая плечи, оставляя на коже мягкие укусы, а я терял связь с реальным миром. Его руки гуляли по моей спине, очерчивая лопатки, прослеживая позвонки, спускаясь к пояснице._

_Я бы хотел, очень хотел вам передать каково это, что делали его прикосновения со мной, как они разъедали меня, но это невозможно. Казалось, что на мне больше нет кожи, что он касается оголённых нервов. Я весь — один оголённый нерв, готовый рассыпаться на тысячи нейронов._

_Извините, но я не буду рассказывать о долгих предварительных ласках, потому что это выше моих сил, потому что умру вместе с этими воспоминаниями. Скажу лишь, что те стоны, что вырывались из его груди, когда мои пальцы были там, где должны были быть, так отчётливо слышатся сейчас._

_И когда я мучительно медленно вошёл в него, в затылке что-то взорвалось: эйфория, окситоцины, фейерверки, звёзды — называйте, как хотите._

_Я не знал о существовании подобного. Сознание, мысли, чувства, все резко стало таким острым._

_Он был подо мной, вокруг меня, во мне._

_В ту же секунду я упал лицом в изгиб его шеи, в подушки и, дыхание, кажется, совершенно пропало. Я не понимал ничего, я не знал ничего._

— Лу, Лука… боже, я не выдержу, я не выдержу долго, — одного движения, одного его выдоха в тот момент хватило бы, чтобы всё закончилось так и не начавшись.

_И помните, я говорил, что ничего не может быть лучше его прикосновений ко мне тогда? Я соврал, боже, как же я соврал. Может быть лучше, вот это лучше. Это лучше всего, что я испытывал в жизни. Лучше утреннего кофе, лучше тёплого моря и обжигающего солнца, лучше мягкой кровати после бессонных ночей, лучше шелеста первой листвы после долгой и холодной зимы, лучше свободы и воли, о которой он так грезил, лучше самого сладкого вина. Он лучше всего, что существовало в моей жизни._

_Я чувствовал его полностью, близко настолько насколько это возможно. Мир вокруг стирался секунда за секундой. Я переставал слышать уличный шум, переставал чувствовать лёгкие дуновения ветра, ласкающие моё влажное тело, переставал видеть солнечный свет, чувствовать запахи весны. Я видел только его. Подо мной. Податливого, выгибающегося мне на встречу. Всё исчезло, словно в дымке, каком-то сумасшедшем бреду осталось только его неровное дыхание, постанывания, разгорячённое тело, цепкие пальцы на моих бёдрах, маленькие серебряные капли пота на шее, и багровеющая вздувшаяся венка на лбу, кофейные пряди, прилипающие к вискам и запах, ни с чем не сравнимый._

_Он не был как в глупых любовных романах цитрусовый или ванильный, он не пах свежей выпечкой, дождём и шоколадом, или летними цветами, не пах мятой или лавандой. Это был просто его запах: настоящий, не приторный, а чуть терпкий, даже грубый. Никогда в жизни не перепутаю ни с чем аромат его кожи._

_Я смотрел в глаза, поддаваясь своей главной слабости. В его бездонные, помутневшие, синеющие глаза, содержащие миллионы галактик, параллельных миров, в каждом из которых я обязательно влюбляюсь в него снова._

_Ха, смешно, я всегда представлял себе это совсем по-другому. Знаете, в юношестве в голове совсем другие образы, далёкие и не настоящие. Когда ты думаешь, что повзрослев твоя жизнь изменится, изменятся твои мысли и ощущения? Но вырастая, понимаешь, что ты всё такой же шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, только запертый в теле уже взрослого человека. Мы всё такие же дети, только с набором обязанностей и чужих ожиданий к себе. Ничего не изменилось. Прибавилось опыта, воспоминаний, может быть, понимания, но ничего не изменилось. Ты всё ещё мечтаешь о будущем, представляешь себя кем-то другим._

_И я думал, что это будет какая-нибудь вполне обычная девушка, может с работы или университета, а может та, которую я просто когда-то встречу в непримечательном месте. У нас завяжется разговор, мы сходим на пару свиданий, я провожу её и смущённо поцелую на пороге её дома. Я думал, что мой первый секс будет неловкий: с моей, скорее всего, будущей женой, с выключенным светом, в полной темноте, под простынями._

_Но не допускал даже мысли, что это будет с безумно красивым юношей, который меняет меня и мою жизнь, рядом с которым я теряю рассудок. Жаркий, страстный, умопомрачительно-яркий, на полу, в подушках, у открытого окна, в его парижской квартире. Со стонами в унисон, почти криками, судорогой в ногах и тёмными пятнами перед глазами. До этого дня я смел лишь робко мечтать о моём имени на его устах в самый будоражащий момент._

_Я взял себя в руки и выпрямился, перенося весь вес только на ноги, приподнимая его бёдра, оглаживая большими пальцами выступающие тазовые косточки. Тогда я понял какой же он всё-таки изящный, лёгкий. Несмотря на всю его силу, стержень и бойкость, в тот момент, в моих руках он был хрупкий._

_Сделал несколько размеренных движений, не торопясь, пытаясь привыкнуть к искрам в глазах, а затем нашёл нужный ритм, не слишком быстрый, но такой чертовски правильный. И пиздец, это и правда не продлилось долго. А что вы хотели? Это был мой первый раз, а он был такой… Ох ебанная жизнь… Такой сексуальный, разгоряченный, волнующий и… Я не могу подобрать слова. Я готов был закончить ещё в тот момент, когда он просто попросил._

_Его изящные тонкие пальчики, скользящие по собственному члену, приоткрытые, высохшие от учащённого дыхания, губы, дёргающиеся плечи — последняя капля. Я дёрнулся назад, а Лука почувствовал:_

— Внутрь. В меня, — он обвил ногами сильнее, толкаясь навстречу, насаживаясь максимально глубоко. Я почти зарычал и силы стремительно покидали, в глазах на мгновение потемнело, но мне было так плевать, я бы не расстроился, если бы отправился на тот свет прямо там.

— Элиотт, — вскрикнул Лука и его тело натянулось как тетива, спина выгнулась, сквозь кожу стали видны очертания идеальных рёбер, он ударил кулаком о деревянные половицы, а затем обмяк, отдаваясь мне целиком, — мой… мой, — в экстазе шептали его губы.

— Твой, теперь твой, — произнёс беззвучно.

_И это была правда. Отныне я всецело его. Он пленил меня: моё тело, мой разум и мысли, моё сердце._

_Я сполз с него, падая на холодный и жёсткий пол рядом, чтобы остыть, почувствовать физическую связь с миром._

_Мы лежали, тяжело дыша, разглядывая ажурную лепнину на потолке его комнаты, такую же ветхую и осыпающуюся, как все те устои, против которых он боролся._

— Что будет через 2 недели? — первое, что смогло собраться из набора отдельных звуков в моей голове.

— Не знаю, да и думать об этом не хочу. Знаю только одно, я не позволю вернуться прошлой жизни, я не позволю этому закончиться, не позволю тебе уйти, — нотки оставшейся внутри злобы всё еще звучали в его голосе.

_Я перевернулся на бок и не заметил, как задремал. Организм решил это за меня._

_Не знаю, что делал он, пока я спал, но проснувшись ближе к вечеру, когда на город уже вовсю опустилась тьма, увидел его сидящим на полу у стены, напротив. Его тело прикрывал небольшого размера холст, кисть в зубах и одна поменьше за ухом._

_Лука легко и непринужденно что-то рисовал. Его правое бедро всё было разноцветное. Он смахивал ненужный избыток положенной краски пальцем, а затем обтирал о ногу. Мазки виднелись и на подбородке, ладонях, плече._

_Боже, я точно не сплю? Я будто живу совершенно в другом мире, не том простом, обычном и сером, в которым провел 23 года своей жизни._

— Что ты рисуешь? — он слегла вздрогнул, поднимая на меня глаза.

— Неважно, может быть покажу когда-то потом, — он отставил холст в угол, аккуратно прислоняя его краем к стене, отворачивая рисунок.

_Смотря на него, я мысленно несколько минут проматывал всю нашу встречу, первый день и вспомнил одну деталь, о которой благополучно забыл за все время пребывания здесь._

— Лука, что на той пленке? — внезапно спросил.

— Чего? Какой ещё пленке? — он поморщился, недоумевая, сдвигая брови к переносице.

— Той, что мы украли в Синематеке.

— О, нихуя! У нас же есть пленка, — он встрепенулся, подскакивая на ноги, — она в прихожей? Она в прихожей! Вставай, одевайся, я обязан показать, — и он выскочил в дверь, по-видимому, помыться.

~~~

_Не знаю сколько было времени. Само понятие время рядом с ним перестало иметь значение. Ведь не было куда спешить, куда торопиться, была просто жизнь, этот час и этот момент._

_Только выходя из дома и переходя площадь поперёк, я обратил внимание на главные часы, уже давно перевалило за полночь. Чтобы добраться до того места, в которое он собирался меня отвести нам нужно было просто выйти на площадь Монпарнас перед домом и пойти по ответвляющейся от неё улице Ренн, почти до упора. Прогуливались мы неспешно, я разглядывал город. Забавно, провёл тут уже больше двух с половиной недель, а даже не успел ничего рассмотреть. Всё время я проводил с ним, в квартире. Да и если честно, в какой-то момент я стал забывать где я. Только вот так, выходя поздней ночью или ранним утром по каким-то делам, которых обычно никогда не было, вспоминал, что всё-таки нахожусь в Париже. В потрясающе-красивом, старом и невероятно атмосферном городе. И все его ночные огни и жизнь в считанные минуты окутывала и пропитывала романтизмом. Я знал, подсознательно знал, что для меня нет города важнее._

_Наш путь занял не больше двадцати минут и вот мы стоим на пороге кинотеатра L’Arlequin. Это был один из знаменитых кинотеатров города, он, конечно, пользовался далеко не таким интересом и спросом у молодёжи как Синематека, но скорее лишь от того, что тут показывали другое кино. И вы думаете, мы просто купили билет, открыли дверь и прошли в холл? Если бы всё было так просто._

_Лука повёл меня к краю здания. За поворотом, в каком-то маленьком переулке он остановился. На стене, почти в двух метрах над нами начиналась лестница, ведущая, очевидно, на крышу._

— Подсади, — он прислонил бобину к стене и закатал рукава пиджака. Черт, как ему шли все эти пиджаки, чуть большего размера чем нужно, пошитые явно не по его узким плечам и тонкой талии, но в них он выглядел потрясающе.

_Я присел, а Лука забрался мне на плечи. Всё такой же лёгкий. Пару секунд и он уже карабкается по лестнице. Слава богу, лезть надо было от силы этаж, там начинался длинный и широкий парапет, раскинувшийся вдоль всего здания. Я подкинул ему плёнку, а затем последовал за ним. Мне влезть было чуть сложнее, но с третей или четвертой попытки удалось-таки подпрыгнуть достаточно высоко, чтобы ухватиться за лестницу. Хорошо никого не было поблизости, чтобы нас поймать. Но, это не будет открытием, тревожило это только меня, Лука об этом даже не задумывался._

_Он приоткрыл небольшое окно второго этажа, и мы пролезли внутрь._

— Один знакомый Жориса работает здесь, и всегда оставляет это окно открытым, — я не успел даже что-то спросить.

Внутри естественно было темно, кинотеатр закрыт. Лука вел по памяти, словно хорошо знал это место. Через пару минут глаза привыкли и я стал различать силуэты и очертания помещений. Мы оказались в большом зале.

— Выбирай и занимай место, я скоро вернусь, — кинул он и с вместе с этим скрылся в двери сбоку.

_Я сел где-то в середине зала, чуть ближе к последним рядам. На самом деле, не очень любил кинотеатры, но, когда бывал, всегда пытался выбрать именно это ряд. Отсюда всегда хорошо видно экран и, ну, мне просто нравилось. Разве нужно объяснять почему ты выбрал то или иное?_

_Пару минут не происходило ничего, я слышал только отдалённые шаги и какое-то шуршание в глубине здания, а потом тихие маты. Уверен, что тихими они казались только здесь. Через несколько минут луч света озарил белое полотно передо мной. Чёрно-белая заставка побежала по экрану. «À bout de souffle»*._

— На самом деле, в этой плёнке для кого-то нет ничего особенного, — я не заметил, как Лука появился в соседнем кресле, — это просто фильм, но мой любимый фильм.

Начали меняться кадры, появился молодой Жан-Поль Бельмондо и несравненная Джин Сиберг.

— Я смотрел его несколько раз и готов смотреть ещё и ещё. Наверное, именно этот фильм изменил что-то во мне, заставил очнуться, — Лука заворожённо уставился в экран, ловя каждый кадр, комментируя его.

_Чёрт меня дери, я такой противоречивый придурок. Упоминал, что не буду цитировать его монологи о кино, ведь, ну, боже, кому они вообще нужны, да? Но этот фильм._

_Этот фильм — это он._

_И я не прошу и даже не советую его вам смотреть, ведь он очень своеобразный и самобытный. Дуэт Годара и Трюффо (да, да, снова непонятные французские фамилии. Режиссёры-современники, слишком важные персоны того времени) всё-таки сделал своё дело и отложил на нём свой авторский отпечаток. Это авторское кино, но ярый представитель «новой волны». Это не Голливуд, не массовое кино, ты не включишь его занимаясь другими делами и здесь всё не заканчивается хорошо, но тогда это бы не была French: La Nouvelle Vague**._

_Но просто знайте, что есть такой фильм, очень важный для него. Для меня. Для нас._

— Главная «звезда» в этом фильме сам Париж, современный, живой, такой какой он есть, — с огнём в глазах рассказывал он, — Годар и Трюффо писали сценарий прямо на улицах (съёмочной площадке) перед каждым съемочным днём, фактически «на колене», представляешь? Нарратив, как и монтаж фильма странный, сложный и рваный, но это революция против неестественности и театральности, нарушение привычных правил и норм, это поиск новых идей.

 _Это всё то, за что стоял он сам.  
_  
— Этот фильм — лёгкость, молодость и свобода. В нём вся жизнь с её преимуществами и недостатками. И диалоги в них, — он довольно покачал головой, — и поэтому я хотел показать тебе его. Я уверен он войдёт в классику французского кино нашего века.

Знаете, я просто оставлю тут две цитаты из ленты, которые отозвались во мне тогда, которые, как мне показалось, описывали его в моих глазах:

_«Грусть — это глупо. Я выбираю небытие. Это не лучше, но грусть — это компромисс. А мне нужно всё или ничего.»_

_«— Чего бы вы хотели достичь в жизни?  
— Стать бессмертным, а потом… умереть.»_

_Я только сейчас задумался. Интересно, а какова вероятность того, что всё пошло бы по-другому? Какова доля судьбы и случайности? Если бы он поступил не в Нантер; если бы не посмотрел именно этот фильм, а пошёл на более ранний сеанс; если бы он не стал таким? В тот день вытянутая рука памятника была бы пуста, а я прошёл мимо площади._

_Дурная тема, не будем о вечном и философском, повторюсь, я сюда не трактат писать пришёл._

_Все полтора часа Лука практически не отрывался от экрана, а я смотрел с ним, потому, что это было важно. Лишь иногда я бросал взгляд в его сторону. Мне нравилось наблюдать за ним увлечённым, он выглядел таким живым и влюблённым, горящим тем, во что верит._

_Кстати, посмотрев фильм, чуть позже ещё раз, я понял почему. Почему он взял тогда именно эту плёнку, почему он решил показать его мне. Это фильм не только он, этот фильм — мы._

_Главный герой — циник, не видящий никаких границ, говорит то, что думает. Он человек-действие, борющийся за свою свободу с окружающим миром, бегущий от ограниченной жизни на «последнем дыхании»._

_И она — романтичная, не обожжённая реальностью, из чужой страны, цитирующая писателей и мечтающая стать одной из них._

_Как прозаично._

На финальных кадрах, Лука закурил, как и главный герой, возвращаясь ко мне, выплывая из того экранного мира в наш реальный.

Пару минут он медленно курил, гоняя какие-то свои мысли, иногда улыбаясь сам себе, а я переваривал увиденное.

— Знаешь, что за мелодия играет? — побежали титры, а он резко обернулся ко мне.

— Нет, — откуда я мог знать?

— Оно и к лучшему, — Лука затушил сигарету о подошву всё тех же лакированных ботинок и склонился ко мне, что-то неразборчиво бормоча, а затем начал целовать шею, снова, как утром.

_Это явно уже больше не было игрой. Всё снова происходило очень стремительно._

_Пропуская пальцы под тугой ремень, ослабляя его, и стаскивая с меня наполовину штаны, он неспешно принялся ласкать меня рукой, а я просто прикрыл глаза от наслаждения, откидывая голову на спинку._

_А затем он встал и перебрался ближе. Расставляя колени по обе стороны от моих бёдер, нависая так, что пришлось закинуть голову. Он приспустил брюки и сел практически мне на живот. Он ёрзал, потираясь о меня ягодицами, разжигая._

— Я так хочу тебя, — сорвалось само. До этого дня я не знал, что значит хотеть кого-то, хотеть по-настоящему: до одурения, до потери контроля над собой и своими желаниями.

— Оближи, — Лука протянул три пальца к моим губам, а я выполнил его просьбу.

Он завёл руку за спину и снова коснулся меня, обводя влажными пальцами от основания к верху.

— Я никогда не встречал кого-то похожего на тебя, — он привстал, а затем опустился, снова впуская меня в себя, до конца. Я зажмурился и вскрикнул. Охуительно узко, горячо, близко. Сукин сын. Всё, о чём думал парой секунд ранее, улетучилось.

— Никогда не видел такого как ты, — он приподнялся и опустился снова, дёргая бёдрами чуть вперёд, выворачивая меня наизнанку.

_Не знаю, что это было, может адреналин играл, но в какой-то момент, мне показалось, я озверел. А ещё я не знал, правда ли было жарко в помещении или это мы горели так друг от друга._

_Двумя пальцами, рывком сорвал все пуговицы на его льняной, явно дорогой рубашке, позволяя себе вновь и вновь любоваться его грудью и напряжённым животом. Одной рукой я силой впивался в его мягкие ягодицы, а другой прослеживал влажные дорожки, бегущие от шеи вниз._

_Ночь, кинотеатр, который буквально пару часов назад кишел людьми: парочками, молодыми и взрослыми, с детьми и поодиночке, а сейчас здесь мы, вдвоем, в полумраке, освещаемом лишь одним большим белым лучом проектора, падающим на экран, на котором уже давно ничего нет._

_Он на мне, опускается и поднимается, все быстрее, живее, стонет все громче и впивается короткими ногтями больно, но не так, чтобы обращать на это внимания, в плечи._

_Разве мог я себе когда-то такое представить? Нет, ни за что, ни в одной даже из самых откровенных своих мыслей._

_Я, поддаваясь каким-то диким, животным и незнакомым себе инстинктам трахал его в пустом зале, на стенах которого вряд ли когда-то оставались такие звуки._

_Твою мать, как это было хорошо, как жарко и страстно._

— Сильнее, пожалуйста, — как-то слишком хрипло и рвано вылетело из него, так, что я даже не сразу смог различить слова.

_И когда сделал грубый, быстрый толчок, уже не контролируя ни силу, ни скорость, вообще ничего — он закричал, громко, почти оглушающе, грубо._

_Господи, неужели это я? Я заставлял его так кричать, биться в конвульсиях и дрожать?_

_Лука начал падать назад, казалось почти теряя сознание, я подхватил его ладонью и прижал к себе. Мы кончили. Я в него, он на мой живот._

_Черт. Черт. Блядь. Нельзя вспоминать такие вещи. Кажется, я не дышал пока записывал. Ладно. Надо остыть и перекурить._

_Домой мы вернулись, когда уже светало. Плёнку Лука оставил там, прямо в киноаппаратурной, не задумываясь о ней. Видимо вся важность её была именно в том, чтобы показать мне._

_Той ночью я засыпал в его постели, обнажённый, поверх всё того же фиолетово-алого, только скомканного, покрывала, слушая размеренное дыхание._

— Элиотт, ты первый, — последнее, что я услышал, проваливаясь в сон.


	7. Chapitre VII

_Следующие несколько дней, а может неделю, а может полторы, я давно потерялся, прошли как в туманном бреду. Не помню ел ли я тогда хоть раз, как долго спал, сколько кружек кофе выпил, сколько сигарет скурил Лука. Я путал день с ночью, завтрак с ужином, а свою жизнь со сладким сном._

_Но я отчётливо помню кое-что другое: каждый секс, детально, во всех подробностях. С того утра все, что мы делали — трахались. Постоянно, везде. По-разному: долго и медленно, растягивая каждую минуту, проваливаясь в тягучее наслаждение; грубо и дико, поддаваясь животной страсти; ласково и чувственно, смакуя каждое прикосновение, взгляд, поцелуй и шёпот._

_Чёрт возьми, я не мог остановиться, погрязнув в неконтролируемом, немного постыдном желании быть в нём постоянно. Чувствовать его узость, жар кожи и сбивчивое дыхание._

_Он забирался на меня утром (под утром я подразумеваю время пробуждения, а оно непредсказуемо варьировалось) в постели; он курил у распахнутого окна на кухне, облокотившись поясницей о перила, пока я стоял рядом на коленях; утренний туалет заканчивался треснувшей раковиной и отпечатком наших ладоней на зеркале._

_Наверное, пресыщение не придёт никогда. Мне всегда будет его мало._

_И только как-то в один день, укатавшись, я не мог уснуть. Сил на какие-либо занятия не было совершенно. Голова была пуста, единственная мысль, которая скребла всё это время мой затылок «ты первый»._

_Первый. Первый в чём?_

_На утро он об этом больше не обмолвился, а я, естественно, спрашивать не стал. Испугался._

_Как не было мыслей, так и физических сил не хватало ни на что, даже на то, чтобы принести в комнату машинку._

_Я кое-как встал и бесцельно побрёл по дому, потягиваясь, разминая плечи и забрёл в ванную._

_Ванная комната была большая, просторная, отделанная светлым кафелем. Места там хватило бы ещё на отдельную маленькую квартиру. Ближе к окну, да в ванной было такое же французское окно в пол, со ставнями, и даже два, стояла фарфоровая ванна на маленьких ножках, больше похожих на львиные лапы._

_Она была не большая, но я с моими длинными ногами достаточно легко в ней помещался. Тонкий посеребрённый гусак, большая монстера в углу, деревянная полочка с книгами, пепельницей и аромамаслами._

_Проходя мимо зеркала я впервые за долгое время окинул себя взглядом в полный рост._

_Всё такой же худой, с длинными руками и ногами, чуть сгорбившийся, лохматый, с четырёхдневной щетиной, туманными глазами и красными губами. Немного замученный, но счастливый. Чего я, собственно, здесь не видел раньше? Себе я никогда особо не нравился. Нет, закомплексован не был, просто не видел в себе чего-то сильно выдающегося. Парень, как парень._

_Хотя всё-таки было то, чего я не видел раньше. Маленькие округлые синяки, повторяющие его пальцы на моих бёдрах, ягодицах и талии. Тонкие царапины бегущие по плечам к локтю. Красновато-фиолетовые, желтые, синеющие пятна под скулами, на шее ближе к уху, на ключицах и груди._

_Выглядело так, словно меня били прошлой ночью. Непривычно и, наверное, даже немного пугающе. Но я улыбался касаясь и проводя пальцами по каждой из этих отметин._

_Тело заныло, руки подрагивали. Мне срочно требовалась ванная._

_Я лежал откинув голову на спинку, окна были открыты нараспашку, был кажется день, слегка поддувало и вода была чуть теплая. Я словно парил, расслабляясь. Тело отдыхало, остывало и восстанавливалось. Чувствовал как от малейшего напряжения, поворачиваясь и приставая, начинали трястись ноги, как ужасно болели плечи и ныла спина. Вода забирала все это, становилось намного легче. В какой-то момент я прикрыл глаза и просто задремал прямо так._

_Проснулся, когда вода стала уже ледяной, а в глубине дома что-то грохотало и падало._

_Лука, как всегда, стремительно ворвался ко мне. Странный. Хотя я, наверное, любое его состояние могу назвать странным. В белоснежной простыне, перекинутой через плечо. У нас в доме остались чистые простыни?_

_У нас._

С грубо скрученной папироской в зубах и какой-то бутылкой в руке. Пошатнувшись слегла, он брякнул бутыль рядом с ванной, и сел на край.

— Вот ты где, блядь! Я тебя потерял, — похоже продремал я пару часов, а он магическим образом успел за это время напиться.

_Пьяным я его ещё не видел. При мне он ни разу не напивался, не подворачивалось случая. Видел только хмельным тогда, после ресторана, но не пьяным._

_Я немного напрягся, Лука и трезвый то максимально непредсказуемый, а тут, одному богу известно, что могло придти ему в голову._

— Куда я мог деться? — почему-то вдруг стало смешно.

— А хуй тебя знает, — чуть печально (Печально? Печально! Представляете? Вот и я охуел) усмехнулся, утыкаясь взглядом в стену напротив.

Он сидел с самокруткой в зубах, и просто смотрел в одну точку пустым взглядом.

_Знаете такой, когда проваливаясь в свои мысли, не фокусируешься ни на чём, просто сидишь, и только через время приходит осознание, что ты куда-то да пялился всё это время._

Через несколько минут он вернулся во внешний мир, вялым движением стянул простыню и просто плюхнулся спиной ко мне в ванну, усаживаясь напротив.

— Твою мать, у тебя там ничего от такого дубака не сжалось? — он дёрнул кран и живительное тепло мгновенно окутало ноги, я вздрогнул. Контраст температур на секунду взбодрил.

Лука подкурил, пару минут разглядывая меня, скользя глазами сверху вниз.

— Это я тебя так разукрасил? — И без того одурманенные глаза снова потемнели.

— Нет, Папа Римский. Ты издеваешься? — хотя скорее выглядело это, словно он гордился, любовался.

Опираясь о ванну, он подполз ко мне, заставляя разводить ноги и усаживаясь между них. Лука наклонился чуть вперёд, поднося к моим губам самокрутку.

— Что ты делаешь? — до этого я никогда не курил. В школе и университете подбивали, как и всех пожалуй, но как-то не хотелось, да и я был примерным мальчишкой.

— Затянись, — Лука прикусил губу и поднял брови.

_Я доверял ему. Никогда не зная, что он может выкинуть в ту или иную секунду, ожидая, что в любой момент, он может развернуться и уйти, я об этом не задумывался, я просто доверял, слепо и всецело._

И я затянулся, прикладываясь губами почти к его пальцам, а он не отрываясь смотрел.

— Не выдыхай, — потянулся ближе, склоняя чуть голову в бок и поцеловал, странно (да, пожалуй это слово превалирует, не обессудьте) ласково: без намеков, желания, с каким-то трепетом? Меня обволакивало.

Он отстранился, я выдохнул и пальцы снова коснулись губ. Так продолжалось пару минут, томительные, сладкие несколько минут.

— Я был уверен, что ты дьявольски сексуальный, когда куришь, — Лука смотрел на меня разморенными глазами, плывущими, — так и есть.

_И, да, если вы думали, что я не курю, вы ошиблись. Пары этих слов хватило. С того дня я курю, достаточно давно и, наверное, уже не уступая ему. Потому что то, как он смотрел на меня в эти моменты, не могу сравнить ни с чем. Отвратительные толстые русские сигареты стали частью моей жизни._

Он снова отклонился назад, откидывая голову, зеркаля моё положение и рассматривая потолок.

— Я хочу съебаться отсюда, — вдруг резко выпалил, — через неделю, просто выйти из этой квартиры, прихватив самое важное и никогда не возвращаться, я так давно этого хочу.

— И куда?! — он уже заикался об этом, но не так радикально.

— Не знаю, да мне и поебать, если честно. В маленькую квартиру, да пусть даже комнату, главное, чтобы там была кровать и, желательно, большие окна.

_Выйти и уйти отсюда. Так просто. Сначала я смутился, может испугался и не мог сформулировать в голове эту мысль. Как это, встать и уйти отсюда, из своего дома, где у тебя есть все? А потом вспомнил, что сам, вот так, меньше месяца назад встал и вышел из квартиры, в которой провёл всю свою жизнь и меня с ней ничего не связывало больше. Я не тосковал, не вспоминал, туда не тянуло, потому что я нашел место лучше, важнее._

_А для него всегда была важна свобода, здесь ее ожидать не приходилось, а значит, он с лёгкостью попрощается с этим местом._

— Впизду все это! Этот дом, пафос. Мне это не нужно, чтобы быть счастливым, — на это раз он даже уже не злился, не повышал голос, не распалялся на эмоции, это звучало скорее устало. — Ты пойдешь со мной? — выдохнул вместе с дымом из лёгких.

_Ох. Этот вопрос. В своей голове я уже давно поклялся пойти куда угодно, хоть на плаху, и меня не нужно было даже просить. Но услышать этот вопрос не ожидал._

— А ты бы этого хотел? — не знаю, я нервничал.

— Я бы не спрашивал, если бы не хотел, — не глядя, Лука подставил под поток воды истлевший бычок, кинул его на пол и опустил на меня взгляд. Совсем другой взгляд, не возбуждённый, не горящий. Новый и неописуемый. Понятный одному мне.

_И внутри свело._

_Он снова привстал и придвинулся. Опираясь о края ванной, лениво нашел более менее удобное положение меж моих коленей и просто положил голову мне на грудь. Лежал и медленно дышал. Я ощущал, как горит его щека на мне, как бешено заходится собственное сердце, и он наверняка это слышал. Я себя выдавал._

_И мне показалось, что сейчас лучшее время спросить, пока он пьян. Я что-то узнаю, а он, возможно, позже об этом и не вспомнит._

— Лука, — коснулся его волос.

— М? — промычал чуть слышно.

— Что ты чувствуешь сейчас? — я глубоко дышал, пытаясь не показать, что меня потряхивает.

— Мне хорошо, — он медленно протянул руку и взял мою ладонь, лежащую рядом на краю, вплетая в нее пальцы, притягивая к себе.

— А… а ко мне? — неужели мне хватало смелости спросить.

Я уверен, Лука не ждал такого вопроса, наверное, вообще вопроса о каких-то чувствах. Несколько минут он просто молчал, сжимая пальцы.

— Хочу, чтобы ты был со мной… как можно дольше, — его голос становился все тише, он словно обдумывал каждое следующее слово, — я никогда не встречал кого-то даже похожего на тебя. Ты такой красивый и… первый в моей жизни.

— Первый, — снова это слово, — в чём?

— Во всем, — ему что, сложно давались эти слова или он просто отключался? Я переслал дышать, — никто не важен, кроме… Элиотт, мой, Элиотт, я…

_И он уснул. Вот так просто. Прижимаясь щекой к моей груди, держа меня за руку, оборвавшись на середине._

_И несмотря на все, всё происходившее до этого, это было что-то из разряда вон. То, что выбило меня из равновесия окончательно, я стремительно куда-то проваливался. Грудь разрывало._

_Первый._

_Важен._

_Мой._

_Он чувствует! И чувствует что-то ко мне._

_Это было так важно и интимно. Новое, искреннее и пугающее._

_Знаете, я… А да нихуя вы не знаете, никто не знает! Никто в этом ебанном, проклятом, давно оставленном богом, мире, блядь, не знает, как это. Любить его! Какого находиться рядом, раскалываясь и умирая каждый день. Взрывается тысячью звёзд, вспыхивать и погибать как сверхновая, в мгновение, в тысячную долю секунды._

_Вам не дано понять меня, никому не дано. Ведь ни у кого из вас никогда не было его. Вы просто не видели его улыбку, не видели его смеющимся и танцующим. Вы никогда не увидите бесконечно-глубокую и невозможно-притягательную голубизну его глаз. Вам никогда не понять, что значит касаться его и слышать его дыхание, чувствовать… его сердцебиение. Знать, что он существует и ни где-то «там», а здесь рядом, настоящий, живой. Я бы никогда не смог полюбить кого-то другого после него. После него нет ничего._

_Извините._

_Может быть сейчас я смертельно пьян. И по моим щекам текут слёзы, и я даже не вижу букв под моими пальцами, но все ещё продолжаю набирать. Просто потому что всё написанное становится реальным, осязаемым. Я чувствую его._

_А, хотя, да что я извиняюсь?_

_Разве я не имею право на эмоции? Обычные эмоции, не поддающиеся контролю. Те, которые рвутся из меня стоит мне подумать о нем._

_Лука. Боже. Как же я люблю тебя._

_Разве то, что я мужчина не даёт мне право плакать? Кто вообще решает, имеет кто на что право, а кто нет? Кому дано это решать? Почему это придумали и навязали?_

_Да уж, пишу это, а слова в голове звучат его голосом, ведь это его слова._

_И это не те слёзы, которые ты проливаешь от обиды, они не жгущие и не вырывающиеся с отчаянием и истерикой, они освобождающие, дающее нечто большее._

_Они дают почувствовать себя живым, осознать что все твои чувства существуют, они нашли свое место в тебе, это не призрачные мечты и фантазии, это то, что ты испытываешь, когда тебе хорошо._

_Да мне хорошо, не подумайте, я плачу не от какого-то горя или потери, а от того странного тепла, которое рождается в моей груди. Разве вам не пристало плакать от любви? От всепоглощающих, распирающих и накрывающих горячей волной чувств?_

_А знаете, печатаю я это все на той же самой машинке, его машинке, которая все ещё жива и возвращает меня туда. Одно прикосновение к ней возвращает меня туда, словно мотая время назад, открываясь передо мной все тем же белым полотном в кинотеатре, только теперь с другим фильмом, с нашим фильмом. Она возвращает меня к нему, в ту самую огромную квартиру, кажущуюся сейчас уже не такой и большой._

_Я так хотел сказать ему все, но боялся. А кто не боялся? Если вы вдруг из тех людей, которые могут свободно говорить о своих чувствах с кем-то, открывать душу, я вам завидую._

_Ведь меня выворачивало от мысли, что я отпугну его, что ему это не нужно. Не нужен влюбленный мальчишка, которые из себя мало что представляет, какое-то бремя в виде отношений._

_Ха, да, тогда я впервые задумался об этом слове. Иметь с ним отношения. Как это было бы?_

_Задремал вместе с ним, окончательно теряясь в том, что я чувствую, в своих мыслях, во всем. Я просто хочу любить его и быть рядом. Мне хорошо и так. Все хорошо._

_Проснулся, когда его уже не было. Ни в ванной, ни в комнате, ни на кухне. Его не было дома._

_На секунду я пропустил в голове самые худшие мысли. Что он сделал то, что хотел: вышел отсюда в последний раз. Я чуть не сошел с ума._

_Бросился в комнату как ненормальный, молясь о том, чтобы не увидеть пустые шкафы, но все было на своих местах. Он не мог все просто так оставить. Холодный пот бежал по спине, голова кружилась и страх пожирал внутренности._

_Лишь спустя десять минут я нашел маленький клочок бумаги на кровати:_

_«Звонили из университета, я пропустил два экзамена. Мне пизда! Вернусь к вечеру. Лу.»_

_Я выдохнул и осел на кровати. Почему-то вдруг захотелось плакать. Идиот чувственный. Все хорошо, а я сам придумал себе за пару минут головную боль._

_День тянулся максимально медленно, я не понимал сколько времени прошло, может полчаса, может три, но казалось не меньше суток. Его все не было._

_И в тот момент я понял, что скучаю. Что как никогда остро нуждаюсь в нем. Просто в его присутствие. Он может сидеть в углу, не обращать на меня внимание, и этого будет достаточно. Я не мог найти себе место._

_Мне вдруг стало казаться, что он — мой маленький принц, а я — лис. Тот самый лис, которого приручили и который всегда ждёт только возвращения маленького смешливого мальчугана к нему. И многие незначительные вещи, на которые я никогда не обращал внимания, стали для меня важнее всего, потому что они говорили о нём, напоминали о нём. Лежал и прислушивался к звукам, надеясь услышать открывающуюся дверь. Я готовил своё сердце к его появлению, как и в сказке Экзюпери._

_Я поставил первую попавшуюся пластинку, чуть погромче, чтобы заглушить мысли. Лежал на кровати, упираясь ногами в стену, чтобы лишь не смотреть на дверь. Курил его сигареты (хотел привыкнуть к этому раздирающему глотку, едкому чувству), и перебирал пальцами валяющуюся рядом книгу._

— Я все решил, собирай монатки, — голос раздался за спиной.

Я свесил голову с края кровати, смотря на него вверх ногами. Лука был мокрый и взволнованный. Как же стало хорошо.

— Иди ко мне, пожалуйста, — я больше не допущу, чтобы он ушел.


	8. Chapitre VIII

_Вверх ногами он казался ещё стройнее и выше, чем обычно. Влажные волосы падали на лицо, через них струился тонкий вечерний свет. Щёки пылали как закат, а губы нервно хватали воздух._

_Неужели домой он бежал? Что-то странное._

_Чёрт возьми, никогда не думал, что буду так рад кого-то видеть в своей жизни. Несколько часов в одиночестве позволили мне переосмыслить очень многое._

_Я никогда не чувствовал себя одиноко, хотя не сказал бы, что вокруг меня были люди, да и, наверное, я просто в них не нуждался. У меня всегда складывалось мнение что это норма, так и должно быть. Я был вовлечен во что-то: в учебу, письмо, мечты._

_Но в тот день, когда его не было несколько каких-то жалких часов, я очень сильно ощутил потребность в другом человеке, страх перед тем самым ранее, казалось, мне незнакомым одиночеством._

_Знаете, если человека никто не видит, то он и не существует, по сути. А у меня появился он. Он меня видел._

_Я встретил его, и он сделал мой мир в тысячу раз ярче._

— Чего надо? — Лука сделал несколько шагов ко мне, скидывая, по обыкновению, пиджак там же, где и стоял секундой ранее.

— Тебя так долго не было, а я…

Я ухватился пальцами за края его серых отпаренных брюк, которые он уже успел расстегнуть, и лёгким движением сдернул вниз.

Медленно, возможно даже слишком, провёл ладонями по его ногам, от коленей выше, следуя большими пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра. Кожа там невероятно мягкая, чувствительная и нежная.

Ощущал, как мышцы под моими пальцами в мгновение напрягаются, становятся упругими, а сверху доносится тихий, но тяжёлый вздох. Такой какой нужно.

**_Я люблю его ноги._ **

_Рука проскользнула под мягкое льняное белье и о, боже, он уже завёлся, от одних прикосновений. Моих прикосновений. Осознание этого каждый раз так сильно било по голове._

Он скинул рубашку, а я стянул последний элемент его одежды.  
 _  
Лука опускался на колени, смотря на меня сверху вниз, облизывая губы, намекая. В некоторых вопросах мы в считанные дни достигли понимания настолько, что и говорить уже не требовалось. Маленького жеста, как этот, было достаточно._

— А я успел соскучиться, — закончил всё же фразу, ловя его губами.

Он коротко выдохнул.

Первое прикосновение всегда такое острое, наверное, для нас обоих. Потому что его пробивает судорогой, а меня бешеным возбуждением.

За пару недель я хорошо изучил его чувствительные места, то, как ему нравится, завладевая им в такие моменты полностью.

Вы не представляете, что значит владеть им: своенравным, дерзким, прытким, хотя бы несколько мгновений. Власть одурманивает, делает тебя ненасытным и со временем её хочется всё больше.

Я не мог позволить себе проваливаться в неё, хотеть этой власти. Не с ним. Но я хотел и не мог это контролировать.

Обводил его губами, неторопливо, прикрыв глаза, касался расслабленным кончиком языка тонкой кожи, туго смыкал губы на самом конце.

Четверть часа таких ласк, и он проскользнул внутрь, сначала неспешно, только головка, а затем глубже, и в какой-то момент я ощутил, как он вошёл до конца, скользя по глотке. Но это внезапно оказалось так легко, а он гулко простонал в голос.

**_Я люблю его голос._ **

Голова свисала с кровати, а он двигал бедрами. Не успев отдышаться после прихода, его дыхание снова сбивалось, но на этот раз совсем от другого.

Лука переложил ладонь на мою шею, обвивая её тонкими пальцами, словно чувствуя себя внутри нее, толкаясь сильнее. А мне нравилось. Не могу понять, почему, но мне это так дико нравилось. Быть с ним максимально близко, чувствовать его в себе так запредельно глубоко, как возможно.

— Коснись себя, — снова повелительный тон. Такой знакомый, такой родной.

И я спустил руку ниже, заводя ладонь под резинку домашних хлопковых брюк. Голым то я всё-таки, повторюсь, в отличие от него не ходил.

— Спусти, хочу видеть, как ты… Как доводишь себя сам, — голос стал совсем низкий, непривычно грубоватый.

И я послушался, как всегда. Вдруг так непривычно стало трогать себя, слишком часто за последние несколько дней видел и чувствовал там только его.

Всё продолжалось несколько минут, жарких, откровенных и жадных.

— Боже, боже Элиотт, твоя рука. Сильнее. Быстрее. Хочу. О чёрт. Блядь. Какой ты красивый. Все в тебе, — его пробивало крупной дрожью, я переживал её как свою. Чувствовал, как от напряжения трясутся его ноги, а рука невольно сжимает сильнее моё горло.

Кажется, я начинал задыхаться, голова чертовски кружилась, лицо неимоверно горело, но думал лишь о нем.

Я застонал, чувствуя, как меня накрывает каким-то дичайшим оргазмом. Это все он. Его слова, взгляд. Я его не видел, но знал, что он смотрит. Боже. Уф.

**_Я люблю его голубые глаза._ **

Машинально попытался сглотнуть, а Лука начал причитать. Достаточно было ещё одного движения, я ждал.

— Ты… Блядь, блядь… Мне кажется, Эл, мне кажется… Я, — голос сорвался, он двинул бедрами последний раз и замер, отдавая мне всё, своё удовольствие.

Он дернулся назад, позволяя мне снова дышать и упал на спину. Я оттолкнулся ногами и сполз на пол к нему.

— Твою-то мать, что ты со мной делаешь? — он выглядел довольным, как кот, и совершенно обессиленным.

— Ты сам это делаешь, — усмехнулся, — заставил меня ждать в одиночестве — получил.

— Так может мне стоит почаще уходить? 

— Нет, — мне не понравилось его предложение, я двинулся чуть ближе, ища его губы.

Сухие и горячие.

_Мы целовались, просто лежа на полу, почти не касаясь друг друга, только сплетаясь губами. Долго, медленно, просто целовались без конца. Я не хотел от него отлипать, и, похоже, это было обоюдно._

**_Я люблю его губы._ **

— Так и будешь валяться бревном или все же встанешь собирать вещи? — оторвавшись и вскочив на ноги воскликнул Лука.

Слишком быстро он восстанавливал силы. Ему, кстати, даже спать долго не требовалось, чтобы чувствовать себя максимально продуктивно и начинать меня доставать. Слишком много энергии на такого маленького человека.

— А что происходит? — искренне не понимал.

— Мы уходим, — гордо заявил он, — я не могу больше здесь оставаться. Не теперь.

— Вот так, среди ночи? — хотелось уснуть, обнимая его, а не мчать куда-то в ночи. Но вы помните, за ним, по любому слову.

— Да, бери свои вещи, можешь прихватить что захочешь, что посчитаешь нужным. У тебя есть двадцать минут.

_И Лука засуетился по комнате, вылавливая с пола какую-то одежду, не всю, только ту, что любил и носил, срывал фотографии со стен, складывая между пластинок, выборочно доставал книги и свои какие-то записи с полок, закидывая их в небольшой чемодан. Вынес к двери в прихожую гитару, проигрыватель, холсты и краски, пару небольших коробок с бог знает чем, но наверное, чем-то важным для него. Вообще он просто шёл по квартире и хватал то, что попадалось ему под руку, то, что он считал пригодится._

_Через обозначенное время мы стояли в дверях одетые и готовые. Я, готовый пойти за ним куда угодно. Он, готовый закрыть эту главу своей жизни._

_Лука обошёл дом поперёк ещё раз, оглядывая всё, но не сожалеющим, тоскливым взглядом, а презрительным, с долей отвращения и облегчения. Он вынул из тумбочки записную книжку, вырывал из нее лист, что-то быстро начеркал и отнёс на кухню._

— Всё взял? Возможность забрать вряд ли когда-то представится, — его распирало каким-то внутренним восторгом и предвкушением.

_Я лишь кивнул. Мне, как вы знаете, и брать-то особо было нечего._

_Он кинул связку ключей на пол у входа, и мы просто вышли, захлопнув дверь._

_Вот так закрылась эта глава, закрылась дверь этой квартиры, но вместе с ней открылась другая._

_Не больше получаса в пути. Лука не мог усидеть на месте, внутри него билась неприкрытая радость, он не мог терпеть. Ещё десять минут вытаскивания коробок и несколько подходов затаскивания их в лифт и вот мы тут._

_Улица Меле, тонкая и не особо запоминающаяся, в третьем округе города. Почему-то, когда он сказал о переезде, я думал, это будет намного дальше, но всё оказалось вот так. Белый лаконичный дом, красивый, как и все дома в Париже. Минута пешком до бульвара Сен-Мартен и не больше десяти до набережной Вальми. Хорошее место, даже очень._

_Небольшая квартира предстала перед нами: одна просторная, необыкновенно светлая, комната пятиугольной формы, как по его заказу, с кроватью и снова большим французским окном (хотя это скорее было не окно, а стеклянная дверь), уходящим в пол, за которым располагался просторный и уютный балкон. У двери на балкон располагался небольшой камин, почти крохотный, даже больше похожий на декоративный, парочка горшков с цветами, резной стол на противоположной стороне и комод. Больше там ничего не было. А разве нужно было что-то ещё?_

_Кухня была узкая и такая же светлая, ванная комната с большим трудом вмещала нас обоих, но это не важно._

_Квартира была совсем-совсем не такой, в десятки раз меньше, без роскоши, но я в миг ощутил любовь к ней, словно пришёл в долгожданный дом, которого у меня, кажется, никогда не было._

_А главное, самое главное, что здесь он может стать счастливым. Вы знаете, что такое видеть счастье в глазах человека, который безмерно вам важен?_

_Так вот я тогда узнал это впервые. Банально, но ты испытываешь то же самое счастье. Нет более подходящего слова, чтобы описать тот шквал, бурю чувств, что закипают в тебе._

— Лука, а… — я не был меркантильный, но этот вопрос не могу не задать, — а мы… мы можем себе это позволить? Ты знаешь, я…

— Даже не заикайся снова, понял?! Не думай об этом вообще. Деньги у меня есть и их хватит надолго. Тем более эту квартиру сдаёт мой хороший приятель с потока, а для меня вообще почти за бесценок, — он метнул на меня серьезный взгляд, а затем принялся распихивать вещи по углам.

_Всё заняло привычные места. Квартира другая, а порядок почти тот же. Машинка на столе, пластинки и проигрыватель на полу у окна, вещи в комоде, а половина осталась в чемодане, книжки в несколько высоченных стопок в углу комнаты, а рядом с ними он нашел место для инструмента и художественной части своих вещей._

_На самом деле, на тот момент, я больше ничего не мог сказать о квартире, потому что прибывал в лёгком шоке и смятении, да и, честно, меня не так волновал уют и обстановка, меня волновало только то, что видимо жить теперь мы будем здесь. Вдвоём. Без ожидания неминуемого конца всему._

_Я первым делом опробовал душевую, так как был грязный и вспотевший, пока Лука в это время подстраивал все окружение под себя._

_Когда я вернулся, всё что он делал — стоял и рассматривал новый вид, открывающийся с нашего, на этот раз уже седьмого этажа. Ему нравилось жить повыше, чтобы наблюдать сверху над суетой города, и чтобы видеть бескрайнее небо, которое так тяжело разглядывать снизу. Часто по утрам он долго курил первую сигарету и зависал на белых сахарных облаках._

_Честно говоря, всегда подмывало пошутить о том, что это нездоровое желание — компенсация его невысокого роста. Но я рисковал тут же получить чем-нибудь в печень. До лица он не доставал._

_Ладно, пошутил тут, стало полегче._

_И он снова стоял голый. У меня складывалось мнение, что как он хочет избавиться от всех ограничений, от всего что его сдерживает и мешает, так и с одеждой. Дать свободу своему телу, быть максимально открытым._

_Но разве это плохо? Я любил смотреть на его тело в любое время дня. Идеально гладкое, мерцающее на свету утреннего солнца, во тьме, когда ночные тени играли с его изгибами, открывая мне всю его таинственность._

_И вот сейчас, когда мог изучать только тёмный силуэт: острые локти, мягкие линии бёдер, приподнятые плечи и самый красивый на свете нос, я млел, улыбаясь как дурак. Что же происходит там, в его голове, в этот самый момент?_

_Начиная читать мою «занимательную» историю, в самом начале вы могли подумать, что тут будет что-то другое и более интересное: бунты, протесты, выстраивание баррикад, хаос и вакханалия, побеги от полиции, интересные знакомства, умные высказывания и цитаты, исторические моменты, но увы. Я только о нём, возможно, для кого-то даже слишком много._

_Извините, конечно, но мне плевать, если я кого-то из вас разочаровал этим._

Я подошёл и просто обнял его поперёк живота, ощущая острые впивающиеся в мою грудь лопатки.

— Ты такой прохладный и влажный, — еле слышно почти промурлыкал Лука, — мне это нравится.

— А ты слишком тёплый, — прижался сильнее, оглаживая его ладонями, скользя от груди ниже.

**_Я люблю его тело._ **

— Тебе здесь нравится? — спросил после минутного молчания.

— Да, если ты тут счастлив, несомненно, нравится, — провёл губами по тонкому плечу.

— Эл, я серьезно, — он отклонил голову в сторону, вытягивая шею, давая мне больше  
доступа.

— Правда нравится, и знаю, после чего понравится ещё больше, — я тут же приподнял его и попятился назад.

— Ты охуел? А ну опусти меня, — Лука упорно попытался вывернуться.

— Нет, — прошептал ему на ухо, чуть касаясь его языком. Он тут же расслабился. Я знал, как на него это влияет.

Сел на край кровати, усаживая его себе на бёдра. Пятнадцать минут и я уже чувствовал себя внутри него, окончательно растворяясь в сегодняшнем дне.

Мы двигались в едином ритме, он стоял на носочках, ноги дрожали, изгибался, наклоняясь чуть вперёд, упираясь ладонями в мои колени и вскрикивал с каждым правильным движением.

_Сука. Блядь. Нет. Не могу. Как он может быть таким? Зачем? Я не верю. Это нереально. Он ненастоящий._

_Голос, вызывающий мурашки, звуки, которые он издает, уничтожают меня, выкидывают из собственного тела._

_Его бедра, о, эти бедра, матерь божья, крепкие, идеальные, дарящие высшее наслаждение._

_Спина. Та самая, античная, изящная спина, мечтая о которой я пытался слишком громко не стонать, в первый же день встречи с ним._

_Эти пальцы, впивающиеся в мою кожу, царапающие, оставляющие синяки, трогающие меня, только меня, сейчас, в этой маленькой комнате._

_Он нереальный. Он просто не может быть реальным._

_Но вопреки всему он настоящий, он на мне. Он кричит от моего движения в нем, просит ещё, он произносит мое имя. Только мое._

_Он. Он. Он._

_Мои мысли, мои чувства, мои страхи, переживания, мои фантазии, мечты, мои знания, желания, записи, книги, заметки, очерки, мои надежды, мое тело, моя душа, сердце. Моя жизнь только о нем. О нем одном. На нем она закончилась и на нем она началась заново._

_И невозможно так любить. Невозможно быть таким одержимым, фанатичным, безумным как я._

_И говорят «мир клином не сошёлся», да сошёлся, для меня сошёлся. Я этого хотел. Я нашел в нем все: музу, вдохновение, любовь, счастье, понимание, чувства, себя, смысл. Сакральный важный смысл, тянущий тебя поутру из кровати, тянущий идти сотни километров, совершать вещи, на которые ты думал не способен._

_Я вложил в него все, всего себя, все, что имел, хотя не имел ничего._

_И все это звучит может как бред сумасшедшего, поехавшего головой человека, больного. Но если любить его значит быть таким — я такой._

Сжимая ладонью его тонкую шею, а другой придерживая его грудь, я останавливался.

Лука сидел сверху и пытался подаваться бедрами то вперёд, то назад, прося, недовольно фыркая. Я отклонил его голову и прильнул к уху.

— Надо было хотя бы окно прикрыть, потому что, кажется, соседи очень скоро будут нас ненавидеть.

— Максимально похуй, — пытался отвязаться от разговора и скорее продолжить.

_И знаете, иногда наступает такой момент, когда разум затуманивается, все страхи и мысли ненадолго улетучиваются, словно их и не существовало, и настигает откровение. Вот это был мой момент откровения._

— Я хочу быть с тобой. Лука. Хочу быть с тобой всегда. В этой квартире или в любой другой, мне без разницы. Эгоистично хочу быть единственным, чтобы только мне было дозволено слышать, как ты стонешь, — чуть толкнулся вперёд, а он тут же выдохнул, — да, вот так. Чтобы только я мог касаться твоей кожи, твоих волос, сжимать шею и твой охуительный член, — скользнул рукой вниз, показывая то, о чем говорил, он вжался в мою спину сильнее, откидывая голову на плечо, — ты не представляешь, как нужен мне, как вся моя жизнь превратилась в одного тебя. Я весь твой, принадлежу одному тебе. Лука, — я задыхался от своих грёбанных чувств, а он стонал и дёргался от ощущений, я терялся, — Лука, я люблю. Прости. Я больше не могу, не могу. Я люблю тебя.

Приподнял его бедра и толкнулся сильнее, резко, отдавая всего себя, желая остаться в нем навсегда, раствориться вместе с теми словами, что позволил себе сказать. Чтобы просто не знать, что он скажет в ответ, не видеть в это мгновение его лица, не думать, просто отдать себя до остатка.

— Пиздец. Элиотт, — он закричал. Мне нравилось догоняться вместе, чувствовать его пульсацию в своей, каждый раз проваливаться куда-то в единую нирвану.

**_Как я люблю свое имя на его губах._ **

Несколько минут он просто продолжал сидеть сверху, а я целовал его спину. Минутой позже встал и упал рядом. Мы лежали, прикрыв глаза, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

_Кровать была несколько меньше той, что осталась в прежней квартире, но это не играло никакой роли, эту я уже чувствовал нашей. Нашей._

_Страсть схлынула, опьянение сошло и разум медленно и мучительно прояснялся. Осознание накатило волной._

_Я сказал. Сказал ему как есть. Волнение опутало голову и грудь. Я слушал его глубокое дыхание и боялся, что-то услышать, отрицание или вопрос — всё что угодно. Прошло минут пятнадцать, свисающие с края лодыжки начинали подмерзать, дремота звала скорее за собой. Старался не думать, не поддаваться панике. Может, он просто уснёт и не придётся говорить об этом сейчас._

— Это правда? — голос, внезапный и серьёзный разрезал тишину. — Правда то, что ты сказал?

Я медленно выдохнул. Сердце колошматилось о рёбра, ускоряя течение крови по венам, срывая пульс.

— Да. Я не имею привычки врать, — уже поздно что либо отрицать, — тем более тебе.  
 _  
Пару минут он просто молчал, чем заставлял меня ещё больше переживать. Вы бы знали, как хотелось провалиться в кровать, максимально глубоко, чтобы не было так стыдно и тяжело._

— Элиотт, — наконец-то выдохнул он и придвинулся ближе, касаясь подушечками пальцев моего виска, перебирая, я уверен, торчащие волосы.

— М?

— Просто будь моим, ладно? Отдай мне всего себя и я… никогда тебя не оставлю.

— Лу… не хочу тебя обременять, не хочу ограничивать и привязывать к себе, я знаю, что тебе это не нужно.

— Не нужно, ты прав, — я похолодел, — но нужен ты.

_Нужен я. Никогда и ни от кого не слышал такого. Никогда не знал, что значит быть нужным._

— Ты хочешь быть свободным, а я… — слова комом встали в горле, — не хочу тебя этого лишать. Ты же стал счастливым, когда наконец-то остался один, перестал чувствовать себя запертым в какие-то рамки и обязательства, ты сам говорил.

— А что, если я счастлив не потому, что свободен? Ты об этом не стал задумываться? — мягко, но словно немного раздражённо произнёс Лука.

— Ты ясно дал понять, что причина в этом, разве нет? — _разве нет?_

— Всего лишь отчасти, — Лука забрался мне под руку, укладывая голову на плечо, утыкаясь ледяным носом в щеку, — я счастлив, что ты со мной.

Я лишь молчал, боясь, что разорвусь, выпущу то, что не хочу показывать.

— Счастлив, зная, что ты любишь меня. Этого достаточно, — с этими словами он замолчал.

_Я лежал, смотря в потолок, который стал, кажется, на метр ближе, чем был там, и ощущал как слёзы градом неконтролируемо катятся из глаз. Какой же я сопливый придурок, да?_

_Мы так мало знаем друг друга, но я знаю, что именно его я ждал._

_**Я люблю его.** _

_Если его нет — все ничего не стоит._

— Эй, Эл, всё хорошо? — он резко подал голос, я думал, уснул, ошибался. Лука привстал, опираясь на руку, и заглянул мне в лицо.


	9. Chapitre IХ

__

Sound: Max Richter - H In New England

Он смотрел в моё лицо, а я не мог больше контролировать эмоции. Да, и если честно, никогда не мог.  
 _  
Знаете, это такое отвратительное чувство. Тебя распирает изнутри, ты пытаешься подавить в себе это, не выпускать, расслабиться и у тебя вроде бы неплохо выходит до определённого момента. Стоит кому-то спросить, просто-напросто спросить и ты больше не хозяин своему телу, тебя просто захлёстывает и остановиться уже кажется невозможно._

_Так же произошло со мной._

— Всё хорошо, — процедил почти сквозь зубы, шёпотом, предпринимая тщетные попытки держать свой голос под контролем, но не помогло.

_Вместе со словами всё упало: остатки моей выдержки. Меня накрыло истерикой. Наверное, последний раз я плакал вот так, внезапно и навзрыд, только когда-то глубоко в детстве. В сознательном возрасте это произошло со мной впервые._

Я пытался успокоиться, но все что выходило это только часто и мелко втягивать воздух до резкой боли в груди.

— Элиотт, — он ухватился за моё запястье, дёргая на себя, а я не мог, просто не мог позволить ему видеть меня таким.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, всё хорошо, — мотал головой, вжимаясь в себя. Голос не слушался, стал противно высоким, хриплым и отчаянным. Я сам никогда не слышал себя таким.

— Ты сам сказал, что не врёшь мне. Помнишь? — он нависал сверху, оглаживая мои руки, теперь уже слегка нажимая, без напора, но с желанием их убрать.

 _Странная мысль мешала мне. Он рядом со мной такой прыткий, живой, дерзкий, идущий вперед, сильный, а я, я ведь совсем не такой. Мне никогда не хватало духу на какие-то порывы, да даже на слова, искренние и важные. Мне в жизни тяжело давались отказы и конфликты. Я часто отступал и сникал, если терпел неудачи в делах. И рядом с ним я не хотел быть таким, не хотел казаться ему слабым.  
_  
— Посмотри на меня. Мы можем не говорить об этом, только просто посмотри на меня, — голос чуть дрогнул, непривычно, волнительно.

— Прости, я больше не справляюсь, — глубоко, как мог, втянул носом воздух, задерживая дыхание, а затем обнажил лицо, зарываясь ладонями в волосы, пытаясь концентрировать расплывающийся взгляд, — не могу выносить все эти чувства, опутывающие меня, в одиночку.

Лука лишь двинулся выше, бегая взглядом по моему лицу, пытаясь понять хоть что-то.

— Я не думал, что твои глаза могут быть ещё красивее, — он большим пальцем смахивал с моего лица следы минутной истерики, — блестят, как горный хрусталь.

Он склонился и почти невесомо коснулся губами одного глаза, затем другого, тонко улыбаясь и почти беззвучно шепча: «солёный».

Та внезапная нежность, интимная, которой я не знал раньше, не представлял возможной с ним, откидывала меня назад, заставляя снова чувствовать это жгущее чувство под веками.

— Я не такой слабый, — почему-то чувствовал острую потребность это сказать, просто, чтобы он знал.

— Эл, серьезно? Хуйня и вздор. Не хочу такого слышать больше! — он привстал, двигаясь в центр кровати, и сел, подобрав ноги под себя. Я, пытаясь взять себя в руки, последовал его примеру, располагаясь напротив. Все ещё тщетно пытаясь спрятать лицо.

— У каждого есть свои уязвимые места, — он заговорил чуть тише, — которые, как мы думаем, способны уничтожить нас, растоптать и заставить сомневаться. Но это не всегда так, они не характеризуют тебя как человека. Знаешь, это как дерево. Оно живёт пока оно гибко и нежно, а когда иссыхает и становится твёрдым — оно умирает. Слёзы — главное доказательство того, что внутри тебя происходит что-то настолько глубокое и сильное. Не плакать — не значит быть сильным. Многие обманчиво принимают чёрствость за ту самую силу, а чёрствость — неотъемлемый спутник смерти. Как бы глупо это не казалось: твоя сила в твоей слабости, ведь настоящая сила мягка. Если ты можешь искренне отдавать слёзы, не боясь — это стоит многого. И знаешь, — он потянулся вперед, наши колени соприкоснулись, а его руки медленно скользили по моим предплечьям. Пальцы очерчивали мои вены от самых пальцев.

— Я скажу то, чего не говорил кому-то ранее, и надеюсь больше не скажу никому. А главное, что мне никогда и не хотелось кому-то это говорить. Мне почему-то казалось, как раз, как и тебе, что это сделает меня слабым и это плохо. Но я больше не боюсь, — Лука обхватил моё лицо руками, приподнимая и заглядывая в глаза, так пронзительно, насквозь.

— Элиотт, я… — он тяжело вдохнул, его мелко потряхивало, напрягались желваки, хотя я почти этого не видел, — я тоже.

— Что? — искренне не понял в тот момент, о чём он говорил.

— Нет, чёрт, блядь, — он разозлился сам на себя, отводя на мгновение ладони, сжимая их в кулаки что есть мочи и жмурясь, — это не должно быть так ебано! Я же могу нормально.

— Элиотт, — Лука расслабился, возвращая пальцы снова к моим щекам, — Мой англичанин. Мой милый Элиотт.

_Ну вот и всё. Всё. Эта минута стала своеобразным апогеем моей жизни. Я навсегда задохнулся.  
 **  
«Я люблю тебя. Я тоже люблю тебя.»  
**  
Это всё что он сказал._

_Сказал мне._

_Последнее, что произнёс, смотря в глаза. Прямо и открыто. Так, как этого не мог сделать я._

_Всё пропало. Окончательно и навсегда. Тупо, банально, избито и клишированно, но всё исчезло. Время в тот день навсегда остановилось для меня. Я не слышал ничего, не видел и не ощущал. Меня словно не стало._

_Можно ли потерять рассудок от любви, но не как в книгах для приукрашивания, «для красного словца», а по-настоящему?_

_Я счастлив? Впервые и бесповоротно счастлив?_

_Словно что-то коснулось меня глубоко внутри: незримое, волнующее, сумасшедше горячее. Как бы я хотел переложить это в слова, научиться остро и красиво передавать самое сокровенное и яркое, заставить кого-то почувствовать всё. Отдать частичку этого счастья кому-то, кому не довелось испытывать подобное, чтобы они просто знали, ради чего, собственно, стоит жить._

_И кто бы что не говорил, и вы можете упрекать меня сколько угодно, за тупую романтизацию, тривиальность, но я, не задумываясь, скажу, что понял одно: любовь священна и только она заслуживает того, чтобы ради неё жить._

_Боже. Он. Это же он. Тот самый Лука. Которого я, по счастливой случайности, встретил там на площади, просто залюбовавшись его невозмутимостью. Который в первый день привёл меня к себе. Открыл мне глаза и мир. Мой. Самый важный. Он любит меня._

_Лука. Одно коротенькое имя, всего лишь одно, набор букв, которым когда-то наградили человека, но…_

_Извините, но у меня просто закончились слова. Уже вторые сутки сижу перед белым листом бумаги и просто не знаю, что хочу сказать, могу ли ещё что-то._

__

Лука.  


Просто произнесите это имя — медленно и тихо, наедине с собой, мягко и так, словно когда-то были отчаянно влюблены. И, может быть, на миллионную долю процента вы ощутите то же тепло, которое ощущаю я, шепча его имя в темноте.

Он думал, его слова помогут мне успокоиться, но мне стало только хуже, я окончательно потерял всё. И если в самом начале, я ещё мог оставаться, как говорят, в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, то теперь уже нет.

Лука тут же встал на колени и стиснул меня в объятиях, горячих и крепких, целуя куда-то в макушку, пока я безнадежно пытался просто дышать, ведь это было труднее всего. В его руках я ощущал себя таким маленьким, будто я снова ребёнок, которого хотят защитить от всего.

— Идём, — он потянул меня за собой в постель, укладывая себе на грудь, запуская пальцы в волосы и медленно и тихо перебирая, погружаясь видимо в свои мысли. Так я и уснул.

_Мне не нужен этот мир, если в нём нет тебя._

_Мне не нужно ничего._

_Только будь всегда рядом, прошу._

_Я ждал только тебя._

_И любил в своей жизни только тебя._

_Лука._

_Утро впервые началось по-другому. С нового меня. С новых **НАС**._

Я тяжело открыл глаза. Они болели и наверняка опухли. Думаю выглядел я далеко не ахти.

Лука лежал в сантиметре от меня, подложив ладонь под голову и смотрел, просто смотрел. А затем, протянул вперед руку, проводя кончиками пальцев по моему носу, бровям, подбородку, скулам и губам, словно пытаясь зарисовать их.

— Привет, — прохрипел.

— Привет, — он ласково улыбнулся.

_Теперь он для меня другой. Теперь я вижу его внутренний свет. Я словно знаю его лучше себя._

_Хотя мы так мало знакомы. Хотя я не знаю ничего о его жизни._

_Абсурдно, но это так._

_Несколько часов мы просто лежали в постели молча. Всё, что нарушало тишину — тихое и размеренное дыхание и иногда шуршание белья. Мы лениво, медленно касались друг друга. Это была не страсть, не желание, не всё то, что было до этого. Мы заново изучали друг друга, очерчивая тела, открывая их по-новому, интимно и сакрально._

_Я могу забыть всё на свете, даже своё имя, но я никогда не забуду это утро._

_Первая ночь, наша постель, мягкая и теплая, с настежь открытым окном, и с такой же открытой душой. Мягкий свет первых солнечных лучей. Это было похоже на все полотна самых великих художников, на всю музыку выдающихся композиторов, на все красоты нашей и множества других далёких галактик, на бескрайний простор океана, величие горных хребтов, на мерцание утренней росы._

_Я знаю его тело наизусть. Я нарисую его по памяти, напишу о нём поэму, я и не смогу пропустить даже самую крохотную его родинку, смущенно спрятанную за ухом. Я узнаю радужку его глаз из миллиарда других._

_Я безвозвратно болен._

Мы выбрались из постели ближе к середине дня, когда солнце уже медленно спускалось, а дома отбрасывали длинные и узкие тени.

— Вставай, прогуляемся, — он как всегда, особо не присматриваясь, вылавливал из комода пару подходящих вещей.

Я всегда удивлялся, как ему удавалось без особых усилий всегда выглядеть хорошо и утончённо. Казалось, надень на него холщовый мешок и даже в нем, он будет выглядеть как маленький божок, только что спустившийся с Олимпа, чтобы влюбить в себя каждого горожанина.

— И куда мы? — мне так не хотелось выходить из дома, вдруг перехотелось делить его с миром.

— Развеемся. И не прикупить ли нам парочку новых вещей? — он призадумался. — Пошли, хочу развлечься, а что может быть веселее, чем спустить кучу франков на всякий хлам?

Мы неспешно брели по городу, готовившемуся к неспокойной ночи. Была пятница. В этот день весь город оживал, парижане выбирались из своих домов, на вечерние прогулки, встречи с друзьями, шумные пьянки и просто для хорошего времяпрепровождения. Собственно, так же как и мы.

Лёгкий ветерок раздувал его волосы, а свет заставлял морщиться и улыбаться. Она касался моей руки и снова что-то рассказывал, о городе, увлечённо.

Он какой-то другой, но всё тот же.

Мы обошли несколько магазинов, так особо ничего и не купив, скорее просто для того, чтобы заняться хоть чем-то. Единственный, в котором мы задержались, был небольшой Marc de Paris boutique на улице Гренель.

Там Лука подобрал пару рубашек: для себя — чёрную свободную от Шанель, а для меня — приталенную бирюзовую от Ланвен.

Все рубашки в его гардеробе до этого были пошиты под него, в ателье, и он был счастлив, надеть наконец-то просторную, легкую и не стесняющую, без ужасно давящего воротника и узких манжет. Как все же она ему шла.

А я, взглянув на себя в зеркало не верил своим глазам. Впервые в жизни мне нравилось то, что я там видел.

Когда я вышел в зал, Лука лишь заворожённо ахнул, смотря на меня с неприкрытым восхищением, и сразу же направился расплачиваться за покупки, не ожидая моего согласия. Он так решил.

_Я вспыхнул румянцем. То, как он посмотрел на меня. Боже. Я не ловил на себе такие взгляды, не верил, что кто-то сочтёт меня красивым. А он видел это во мне, открывал._

_На самом деле до него я много во что не верил. Я жил в своём маленьком мирке, сером и ужасно узком, закрытый и грустный._

— Ну, а теперь пора веселиться, — кинул, стоило нам только выйти из магазина. Он схватил меня за руку и стремительно куда-то повёл.

Десять минут, крошечная улица Сен Ромен, небольшой закуток, и мы оказались у незатейливого входа, который вел куда-то в подвал.

Небольшое темное помещение, полностью наполненное табачным дымом и людьми. Настолько тесное, что каждый норовил задеть тебя локтем.

Тут творилось что-то невообразимое, все пели, танцевали. Два или три бармена в фартуках и с идеальными укладками, словно на подбор, кружили друг против друга, разливая всем напитки, перекидываясь бутылками и общаясь с любым интересующимся посетителем.

Я вмиг был очарован этой атмосферой жизни и хаоса. Это была полностью его стихия. Дикая, необузданная, неподвластная кому-либо. И я решил просто раствориться в этом внезапном безумии.

Мы выпили пару бокалов сицилийской Марсалы на баре, а позже плавно переместились в центр зала.

Он прыгал по танцполу, в одной тонкой новенькой рубашке, расстегнутой на половину, смотря мне в глаза, не отрываясь ни на секунду, а я не хотел терять это контакт больше никогда, чувствуя его, подхватывая этот ритм, погружаясь всецело в его глаза.

Я позволял себе пропускать ладонь сквозь его пряди у всех на виду, притягивать к себе, целовать: мягко, но с желанием, со страстью, со всем тем, что испытывал к нему.

_Господи, вы бы видели как он танцует, как двигаются его бедра, как взлетают тонкие руки, с каждым движением, как он хватает воздух губами, как маленькие капли пота бегут по вискам, как подпрыгивают воздушные пряди, которых так приятно касаться._

_Боже, какой я счастливчик._

_Он такой невероятный, в свете этих ночных софитов, темных, голубоватых, мрачных и таких пошлых. Его лицо преображается, вбирая в себя все оттенки этой ночи, тени пробегали по идеальному лбу, соскальзывали по носу к подбородку. И без того голубые глаза светились, словно вновь вспыхнувшие звёзды за миллионы световых лет от нас. Его образ, его тело, плавные движения, все, что я так полюбил, утягивали меня куда-то. Алкоголь понемногу давал по голове и все потайное, самое темное и греховное мечтало вырваться наружу._

Я скользнул пальцами по его шее вниз, притягивая резко за бедра к себе, впиваясь в его тело, ощущая жар. Меня одурманивало как наркомана, стеснение отходило на второй план с каждой минутой.

— Хочу тебя, хочу здесь при всех. Чтобы все видели и знали, что ты только мой. Слышали как ты стонешь только со мной, как просишь, — коснулся мочки его уха, выдыхая тяжело и низко.

_Да, я помню, что я хотел, чтобы только мне было дозволено слышать его стоны, но там, в тот момент, во мне раскрывалась другая сущность, рождённая благодаря ему._

— Да, да, — простонал он еле разборчиво, цепляясь за мои плечи.

Чувствовал, как возбуждение дико накатывается волнами, совершенно неконтролируемыми. Рядом с ним вообще невозможно было что-то контролировать.

— Лука, боже, — я ощутил вдруг его ладонь внизу, касающуюся меня, оглаживающую вдоль ширинки, сжимающую и отпускающую. Я окончательно поплыл.

— Хочу сорвать все это с тебя, видеть каждый изгиб, все тело, скользить по нему губами, чувствовать тебя везде, — ноги медленно подкашивались, — черт. Лу. Я никогда не хотел ничего в жизни так как тебя. Ты свёл меня с ума и мне это нравится. Пожалуйста, люби меня, люби, будь моим, я обещаю, я отдам все что имею, только будь моими, дари мне свой голос и тело. Ты. Ты нереальный. Никогда не будет так хорошо, так ужасно хорошо как с тобой.

Лука лишь выдохнул и, привстав на носочки, впился в мои губы, жадно, немного грубо, сплетая наши горячие языки, незаметно и резко просовывая руку в мои брюки. Я задрожал.

— Нет, не тут, блядь, я, — как охуенно ощущать его тонкие пальчики, обводящие меня, пробегающие вниз по всей длине, давно изучившие слабые места. Пара движений, всего парочка.

— Я сейчас… — адреналин с неимоверной силой бил по вискам, я не испытывал чего-то подобного. Возбуждение, такое острое удовольствие, опьянение, лёгкое смущение от всего происходящего. Ведь всего минута и он подтолкнёт меня к самому краю, здесь, в центре танцпола, кипящего жизнью, при всех этих людях, в этом хаосе.

— Пожалуйста, Лу… Лу, — я вжался в него, упираясь губами в лоб, глаза закатывались, эйфория сливалась с громкой музыкой, быстро меняющимся светом, всеми вибрациями, опьянением чувствами и алкоголем, с его рукой, — ещё… Ещё. Сожми сильнее. Сверху.

— Обожаю, когда ты сзади. Обожаю, когда так выстанываешь мое имя. Как возбуждаешься от одних слов, как отдаешься мне, — громко шептал мне в шею, пытаясь перебивать музыку, — ну же, Эл, давай, — я ощутил требовательный поцелуй у ключиц и всё расплылось. Уронил голову ему на плечо и протяжно, на последнем издыхание простонал в ухо, толкаясь последний раз бёдрами в руку. А Лука лишь извивался в моих объятиях, справляясь с дурманящим желанием. Я знал, что он заведён, я ощущал. 

Чёрт подери. Каждый раз как первый. Каждый раз такой разный и умопомрачительный. Яркий, искристый и новый.

Через десять минут мы мчались по ночному городу в первом пойманном такси, целуясь на заднем сидении, как смущённые студенты, в нашу квартиру. 

В ту ночью мы впервые занимались любовью, до самого утра, шепча друг другу слишком важные, смелые и искренние слова. Признаваясь, раскрываясь и упиваясь.

Я, наконец-то, мог больше не бояться своих чувств, говорить ему о них, переживать их с ним. 

Той весенней ночью и тем весенним утром 28 мая 1968, где-то на улице Меле, в Париже, я навсегда отдал свою жизнь ему.


	10. Chapitre Х

_Тихий и еле уловимый вечерний щебет птиц за окном, лёгкий и освежающий ветерок, проникающий в квартиру, шуршащий бумагой на столе, тонкой сатиновой занавеской, ласково пробегающийся по моему телу, манили из постели. Я лежал закрыв глаза, уже проснувшийся, но недостаточно готовый признаться себе в этом. Слишком хорошо: невероятно мягкая постель, легкая и приятная погода, внутренний покой и запахи. Запахи весны._

_Даже сейчас я слышу их. Знаете, ароматы, в целом, очень сильный якорь. Стоит уловить нотки, например, печёных яблок, как ты невольно переносишься куда-то в детство, о котором уже давно ничего не помнишь. Ни образы, ни место, ни даже людей, но чётко знаешь, что вот ты сейчас там._

_Свежая сирень, выставленная на соседском окне, весна, два парфюма смешавшихся на простынях и подушке, масляная краска, легкий аромат табака, говорящий о том, что он уже проснулся и курит где-то неподалеку. Я так хорошо знаю всё это._

_Открыв глаза, первое, что увидел — его. Лука, мой Лука, сидел на балконе, забравшись на стул с ногами, сложенными по-турецки. На его коленях снова лежал маленький холст, всюду под ногами валялись кисти и тюбики, ладони и пальцы все были в краске. Он запрокинул голову, вглядываясь куда-то далеко ввысь и медленно курил._

_Небо, какое же фантастическое небо было в тот вечер: далёкое, ярко-алое, с тонкими облаками, медленно плывущими над Парижем. Но даже оно не могло сравниться с ним._

_Я начинаю повторяться, но… я таков и ничего не могу с собой поделать. Он потрясающе красивый. Его молочная кожа, впитывающая этот свет, превращающая его в этот миг в одну из тех бронзовых фигур античных греческих атлетов. Медленно вздымающаяся грудь, тонкие запястья, острые колени и маленькие блестящие пяточки. Если существует что-то совершенное — это он. А я безумен._

_Я поднялся, пробираясь сонно на балкон, возвращая его своими тихими шагами обратно в реальный мир. Лучшее утро — его поцелуи. Он лишь улыбнулся, а я тут же прильнул к нему. Скользил пальцами по его лицу, стирая маленькие цветные пятна с подбородка и кончика носа, наклонился к губам, розовым и пухлым, влажным и до трясучки притягательным. Никак не привыкнуть к этим чересчур нежным прикосновениям, слишком сильно отзывающимся в затылке и желудке. Да я собственно не хочу. Когда привыкаешь, оно уже не так волнует, а я хочу чувствовать его так всегда.  
_  
Лука прижал ладони к моему лицу и животу, тихо хихикая в поцелуй.

— Ты специально? — от него невозможно оторваться.

— Да, — он довольно ухмылялся, — тебе идёт этот цвет, смотри какой красивый отпечаток на груди, на мою ладонь похоже.

— Сыплешь остроумием прямо с утра, — так хорошо быть с ним открытым, — а теперь… теперь ты можешь показать, что рисуешь?

Он задумался, сначала слегка неловко пряча холст, притягивая его к груди, а затем, согласившись, видимо, со своими мыслями, всё же опустил его снова на колени, позволяя мне видеть.

— Когда я проснулся, мне так хотелось нарисовать небо, но отвлёкся и вот… — я никогда не видел его краснеющим.

Мягкие постельные тона, немного небрежные мазки, слегка расплывчатые очертания и силуэт человека: обнажённого, худого, в мятых простынях с взъерошенными волосами, без конкретных деталей и лица, но узнаваемый.

Я опешил, рот приоткрылся, а глаза не хотели верить.

_Он любовался мной. Мной. Понимаете? Вокруг такой город, изящество и красота, все краски мира смешались в этом небе, а он… смотрел на меня. И рисовал меня._

_Как тяжело дышать рядом с ним._

_Существуют такие моменты, когда для тебя делают что-то такое, что заставляет чувствовать себя совершенно особенным, а ты даже не можешь выразить то, насколько благодарен, насколько это важно. Ты прокручиваешь сотни вариантов, миллион фраз, но ни одно никогда не отразит в полной мере то, что у тебя на душе. Это момент, когда недостаточно слов, всего недостаточно._

_Я просто заглянул в его глаза, голубые, светящиеся и взволнованные, а он всё понял, как ни странно он всё понял. Наверное, нам уже не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга. Мы словно пропадали, сливаясь и утопая в собственном едином мире._

_Я не самовлюблённый ни капли, но эта картина. Она висит над моим столом уже много лет.  
Интересно, как совершенно во всём, что окружает меня, я вижу и чувствую его. Смотря на свои рубашки в шкафу, в которых он иногда ходил, на собственные руки, которые касались его тела, на пачку сигарет, валяющуюся около меня. Это невыносимо.  
_  
Может, чтобы разрядить романтичный момент, а может он просто такой, Лука протянул вперед ладони и начал вытирать их об меня, ехидно злорадствуя.

— Сходи помойся, а то извозился где-то и испачкаешь нам всё тут, — он встал, откладывая все на пол, обошёл меня, проводя напоследок ладонью по спине и удалился.

Всё такой же ненормальный.

Стоя под прохладными струями, разглядывая цветные потоки воды, сбегающего по ногам, окрашивающие белоснежный кафель, я не мог перестать улыбаться.

Знаете, когда-то я услышал такие слова: «В отношениях есть любящий и любимый».

Ох, чёрт, боже, блядь, у нас отношения.

«Любящий живёт в отношениях со страстью, преданностью и романтичностью, а любимый наслаждается тем, как ему поклоняются. Любящие много страдают.»

Может быть в этом есть доля правды, и я тот самый любящий. Да я определённо любящий, искренне и жадно, но я никогда не страдал, это всё брехня. Любовь, искренняя, рвущаяся из глубины сердца не должна приносить страдания. Это светлое чувство, живительное не должно причинять боль. С того самого дня, как он появился в моей жизни, влетел в неё так бесстыдно и шумно, я наслаждаюсь каждой минутой, каждым чёртовым днём.

Когда я привёл себя в порядок и вернулся, Лука сидел на полу, чуть сгорбившись, а по всей комнате разлетелась чёртова кипа бумаг. Он, всматриваясь в один листок, сжимая его подрагивающими пальцами, и шёпотом читал.

— Это, — он поднял лицо, смотря на меня почти стеклянными глазами, — это, блядь, что такое?

Твою мать. Это были мои записи. Ну и почему я не убрал их вовремя?

__

Скажи, если вселенных — бесконечное множество,  
А ты, ты ведь знаешь, и есть моя вселенная  
Значит, во всех мирах ты и я — тождество?  
Моя верность тебе — переменная?

Ты пылаешь, словно звезда в закате,  
Такой красный — словно сам революция,  
Кричишь что-то о новом трактате,  
Мне неважно. Ты моя конституция.

Как вихрь несешься по горячим асфальтам,  
Улица вздрогнет от твоего мельтешения  
Грохочешь туфлями по красочным смальтам,  
А я жду твоего возвращения.

Солнце мое, оставь на мне свои пятна,  
Освети мое сердце огнем.  
В любой из вселенных, будь она неладна,  
Главное, что мы с тобою вдвоем.*

— Ты не можешь так делать. Ты не можешь писать обо мне. Элиотт. Это запрещённый приём, — он вскинул руки, быстро дыша. Я не мог понять, это его злило или?

_А я ведь никогда и никому не показывал то, что пишу (не считая маленьких рассказов в университетской газетёнке, но это ведь было совсем не то), ведь в этом был весь я, моё глубоко личное, что я не был ещё готов так легко показать. Тем более, что это были лишь наброски, не идеальные, кривые. А ещё я, наверное, ужасно стеснялся. Да и к критике в жизни я раньше относился очень болезненно._

— Ну, ты же можешь рисовать меня голым, пока я сплю. Один-один, — усмехнулся, хотя внутри меня немного трясло. Я так боялся, что всё то, что мы выстроили может быть таким хрупким и я, как дурак, всё испорчу своей какой-то сентиментальностью.

Он резко выпрямился, поднимаясь на ноги, чуть пыхтя, на носочках огибая мебель, стараясь не наступать на бумаги, залез куда-то в чемодан, который поленился до конца разобрать, порылся в нём минуту, а затем скользнул к камину. Лука прикрепил стихотворение на стену, туда, где были его фотографии.

— Ни слова, понял?! — через секунду он повис у меня на шее, вжимаясь носом в плечо, тихо бормоча:

— Как хорошо, что я нашёл тебя. Спасибо, спасибо за это.

_Каждое мгновение с ним — чистое, тяжелое и неразбавленное счастье. И каждая маленькая деталь: то, как он привстаёт, чтобы дотянуться до моего лица; то, как проводит средним и безымянным пальцем по спине, когда обнимает, как трётся кончиком носа о висок, щекочет кожу своими длинными ресницами. В моих руках было счастье._

~~~

Невероятно сильный хлопок, раздирающий барабанные перепонки, вспышка откуда-то из-за окна и едкий, въедающийся в ноздри запах. Наверное, где-то на первых этажах даже выбило окна.

Лука подскочил с кровати в одно мгновение, выпутываясь из моих рук, и нервно вылетел на балкон, перегибаясь через перила, смотря вниз. Я поднялся следом. В домах на против разгорались окна, люди высыпались на балконы, а где-то далеко внизу, на семь пролётов, ослепляющее ярко горело нечто, что раньше было желтым «фиатом».

— Блядь! Неужели сегодня? Как я мог об этом забыть. Твою мать, — воскликнул в голос и улетел в комнату.

_Ну вот всё и началось, а точнее подошло к зениту. Два дня назад моя жизнь достигла апогея, а сегодня его достигла вся Франция. Так мы вернулись к тому с чего я начал, тому самому дню._

— Ну вашу ж, а какого хрена мне не позвонили? Ах, да, я же, блядь, никого не предупредил о том, что переехал. Охуительно умно, — он спешно одевался, натягивая обувь, даже не накинув ещё на плечи рубашку.

— Я рядом с тобой вообще обо всё забыл, — задыхался, торопясь, — ты одеваться будешь или как?

В считанные секунды мы оказались на улице, следуя за звуками. Словно подгоняемые, за пару минут мы вышли к набережной, вливаясь в общую массу людей. В основном тут были только одни студенты, молодёжь: все те, кто стоял за всем этим. Но и старшее поколение, недовольные не обошли стороной сегодняшнюю ночь.

Все неспешно и уверенно стекались к площади на правом берегу Сены.

Где-то далеко во главе шла юная девушка в длинном тёмном плаще, словно новая Жанна Д’Арк она размахивала большим красным знаменем. Чуть поодаль кто-то протяжно завыл и, подхватываемый соседом, по всей толпе зазвучал «Интернационал». Громко и так живо, на разные лады. Все голоса сливались в унисон. Ничего более могущественного я не слышал в жизни: как поёт народ, песню разгневанных людей, их единый глас.

А сам город был похож на поле боя, хотя всё ещё было только далеко впереди. Бедлам царил на улицах: мостовые были вывернуты, булыжники сложены в большие кучи, сотни жильцов высовывались из своих окон, а хозяева всё ещё работающих заведений в спешке заносили столы и стулья внутрь. Перевёрнутые машины, разбитые окна, сорванные ставни и граффити, везде. Ведь именно в этот день у всего был голос. Говорят у стен есть уши, но тогда, у них были рты. Они говорили о многом:

_On achète ton bonheur. Vole-le. Твоё счастье купили. Укради его!_

_Sous les pavés, la plage! Под булыжниками мостовой — пляж!_   
__

_  
_

_L‘émancipation de l‘homme sera totale ou ne sera pas. Освобождение человечества будет всеобщим, либо его не будет._

_Un seul week-end non révolutionnaire est infiniment plus sanglant qu‘un mois de révolution permanente. Один уик-энд без революции гораздо более кровав, чем месяц перманентной революции._

_Camarades, l‘amour se fait aussi en Sc. Po, pas seulement aux champs. Товарищи! Любовью можно заниматься и в Школе Политических наук, а не только на лужайке._

И лишь, когда песня закончилась, а мы вышли на площадь, которая была переполнена демонстрантами, где-то издалека послышался крик:

— Лука, Лукас, — видимо кто-то из его многочисленных друзей и знакомых, — Лалльман, твою мать, ты где?

Лука начал судорожно озираться по сторонам, а я вмиг понял, чего он искал. Не раздумывая, присел и закинул его себе на плечи, возвышая над толпой. И может быть, если бы он не был так взволнован, скорее всего пнул бы меня и возмущался, но сейчас это было именно то, что ему нужно.

— Друзья, — он вскрикнул, и всё его напряжение пробежало по моей спине. Я не мог видеть его лица, но прекрасно знал, что на нём отражалось, какой он, когда кричит, и я был невероятно рад. Рад теперь тоже стать частью этого.

— Сегодня мы все здесь, объединённые одной целью. Этим чёртовым пидорасам не сломить нашу волю и не загнать обратно, не превратить в тупорылое стадо. Будем же сильными и жестокими. Больше не будем требовать и просить: возьмём и захватим.

Он взывал, а я снова и снова проникался его словами, подхватывая настроение вместе с толпой, веря ему беспрекословно.

— Мы не хотим жить в мире, где за уверенность в том, что не помрёшь с голоду, платят риском помереть со скуки. И как там сказал Луи-Антуану Сен-Жюсту? Те, кто делают революцию наполовину, только роют себе могилу! Вот он шанс! _Viva la France_!

Вскинутые кулаки и « _Viva la France!_ » оглушающе понесло по толпе.

Его трясло от эмоций, он весь горел, голос звучал уверенно и жестко, все вокруг были обращены лицом к нему, а я в который раз восхищался и боготворил его. Лидер.

Кто-то свистел и выкрикивал бессвязные слова в поддержку, вдалеке непрерывно застыл раздражающий писк клаксона чьей-то перевёрнутой и прижатой куском забора машины.

И в какой-то момент на Одеон со стороны Люксембургских садов высыпались бойцы СРС.

Все вокруг затихло и замерло, гнетущее молчание повисло в воздухе: молчание ожидания, то самое молчание, наступающие в цирке, когда все задерживают дыхание в ожидание смертельного трюка от артиста.

Секунда и незримый режиссёр этой батальной сцены гордо скомандовал: «Мотор!».

— СРС равно СС! СРС равно СС! — взорвалось в толпе и всё.

Площадь утопла в бесконтрольном гаме оскорбительных и острых ругательств, которые лились с обеих сторон.

Протестующая молодёжь, как рыцарь, опускающий забрало на шлеме, натягивали на лица платки и воротники свитеров. Они подхватывали всё, что находили или принесли с собой и запускали вперёд, провоцируя.

Бойцы СРС перешли к откровенным мерам, зашвыривая в толпы канистры со слезоточивым газом, которые звонко отстукивали свой марш по каменной кладке. И в считанные минуты всю площадь опутал плотный красноватый дым, возвышаясь над демонстрантами, словно олицетворяя собой все те чувства, порывы и настроения, что вырывались из молодых людей, готовых стоять за свою свободу.

И, если вначале стражи правопорядка походили на римских легионеров, то сейчас они воевали поодиночке. В противогазах, похожие на вестников смерти, чумных докторов, они отражали камни и палки тяжелыми железными щитами, продвигаясь вперёд. Их дубинки взлетали и опускались, словно в замедленной съемке.

Жизнь кипела здесь, так как нигде в этот момент, и все эти люди показывали и доказывали сами себе, а может ещё кому-то, на что они готовы идти, отстаивая себя и свою страну.

Всё превращалось в полную вакханалию, начали поджигать машины и автобусы, крушить всё вокруг, разбирать эспланаду, разбивать окна и витрины.

Мы пятились, оттесняемые с площади под напором военизированной полиции. Демонстранты метались зигзагами, поддразнивая и смеясь, подхватывая своих уже раненных товарищей, отступая, но не собираясь сдаваться.

_Я словно в прострации наблюдал за этим фильмом, разворачивающемся у меня на глазах, за той историей, которую мы творили. Какое же невероятное, охуительное чувство, быть единым с кем-то, выпускать наружу свою первобытную сущность, отпускать всё._

_Старый мир навсегда стирался._

_Я не помню, что конкретно делали мы с Лукой, потому что захваченные этой всеобщей пульсацией, действовали со всеми как единый организм. На десять или двадцать минут я даже потерял его из поля зрения, но, когда все вылетели на узкую улочку по диагонали от главного поля боя, рука схватила меня за плечо, но тут же отпустила._

— Отъебись, — Лука оттолкнул моложавого парня в обтягивающей кожаной куртке с форменными нашивками и схватив меня за руку потянул вниз по улице, уводя от самой ожесточённой гущи событий.

Буквально через пару сотен метров он остановился, отшвыривая меня чуть в сторону, в небольшой закуток.

И вот мы здесь, у той самой иссохшей резной бордово-красной двери чьего-то подъезда. Его спина укрывает от всего безумства, что развернулись сегодня в Париже.

— Мне срывает крышу, как это возбуждает, как ты такой возбуждаешь, — нервно тараторил мне в ухо, подцепляя пальцами ремень, — я не хочу ждать.

Его захлестнула эта дикая волна, это настроение, хаос и ощущение неминуемого конца.

Жадные требовательные поцелуи в шею, граничащие с укусами. Вытягивая полы рубашки, расстёгивая одной рукой мои брюки, он жадно облизывал губы и смотрел в глаза. Снова дикие. Радужка, утопающая в бесконечной тьме его зрачков, лицо сгорающее от желания и страсти. Он бахнулся на колени, не боясь испортить дорогущие брюки, приоткрывая рот.

_При всей нашей похоти, часах и сутках проведённых в постели, я ощущал его обжигающее дыхание там в первый раз. Пиздец. Дикий, разрывающий, безумный первый раз. Боже._

_И правильно я сказал вначале: я мечтал лишь не умереть той ночью. И не от выстрела в грудь от бойца СРС, не от побоев и прочего, а от его губ, на улице, когда в считанных сантиметрах мир взрывался, погибал и возрождался._

Он коснулся меня, а я упёрся руками в стены, чувствуя, что сейчас упаду, и взвыл, гулко и рвано. Матерь божья. Блядский господь. Неужели это так приятно. Его влажный и невероятно горячий язык, который ласкал меня сначала обводя вокруг, а потом пробегающийся по всей длине, не оставлял никаких шансов.

Когда он сомкнул губы на самом верху и поднял глаза, я почувствовал, что сейчас всё, похоже, и закончится, напрягаясь, пытаясь победить своё тело.

И он уверенно пропустил внутрь, не церемонясь, не дразня, а сразу доходя до конца, выстраивая нетерпеливый темп. Сжимая одной ладонью моё бедро, а другой у самого основания, он делал это так сладко, расслабленными губами, что всё размывалось, всё в мире затмили эти ощущения.

По его подбородку текли влажные дорожки. Я слышал эти жутко пошлые звуки, сливающиеся с ударами, взрывами, скрежетом и треском. Всё это словно происходило лишь в моей голове. И я больше не мог держаться. Стыдно или не стыдно, я не могу.  
 _  
Чёртов мир, сучий господь, ты послал его забрать мою душу, убить меня._

— Пожалуйста, глуб… — машинально пропустил руку и сжал его волосы, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, не рассчитав силу, слишком резко, ощутил, как мышцы сокращаются вокруг меня.

Дичайшая волна удовольствия прокатилась по венам, достигая нужной точки и вырываясь из меня хриплым и отчаянным рыком, разрывая грудь и горло. Ударился затылком о дверь, глаза закатились, а всё так дрожало, что я не мог понять — это землетрясение или мои ноги меня предают.

Я одурманенный, приподнял его лицо дрожащими пальцами, притягивая к себе наверх, утирая всю влагу с его губ, впиваясь в них собственными, втягивая в глубокий и жадный поцелуй, прижимая пальцы к его ширинке. Он тоже хотел, слишком хотел, я прекрасно знал и не собирался так это оставлять. Грубо двигал ладонью, лаская его через толстую ткань брюк.

Он стонал, дико пошло и оглушающе красиво, прямо мне в губы, а я упивался. Можно ли красиво стонать? Можно, и то, как он это делает. Ёбанная жизнь.

— Не, — он давился воздухом, — останавливайся, — прикусывая мою губу, — никогда.

Одно движение и Лука осел, упираясь лбом мой подбородок, с протяжным выдохом содрогаясь эйфорией, отдающийся пульсацией в моей руке.  
 _  
Охереть. Слишком ярко, слишком резво и остро. Я словно чувствую всё снова. Нельзя так, нельзя. Это точно меня погубит._

Несколько минут мы так и стояли, прислушиваясь к чуть отдаляющимся возгласам и топоту.

— Пиздец штанам, — он тихо усмехнулся, приходя в себя.

— Ты сам виноват, со своими непотребствами, — правда же сам виноват.

Позже, в эту же ночь префект полиции обратился к гражданам по радио и телевидению: говорил что-то о том, что тоже был молод и в юности сам бегал от полиции, что он всё понимает, но всему есть свой предел, сказано и сделано было достаточно с обеих сторон. А после всего, напрямую заявил, что получил разрешение от министерства (тут Лука закатил глаза и смачно и долго ругался сам с собой) на «зачистку» улиц, если митингующие не разбредутся по домам в ближайший час.

_В тот день всё так и закончилось, начало было положено и новый мир уже с распростёртыми объятиями нёсся к нам навстречу. Эту битву мы проиграли, но мы выиграли войну._

_Вот так всё и закончилось, закончился этот май. С хаосом, разгромом, удовольствием, поражением и победой._

_Что же,наверное, пришло время прощаться._

_Знаете, я уже так много вам сказал, обо всех своих чувствах, переживаниях, отдал самое что ни на есть важное и дорогое, проложил путь к своему сердцу, распахивая его максимально сильно, впуская туда, где существует место только для одного, дозволяя узнать его так, как позволено только мне._

_Сколько бы лет не прошло, я всегда буду ощущать себя таким одержимым, маниакальным по отношению к нему. Часто с годами чувства и страсть могут остывать, человек приедаться, но с ним это не работает и никогда не работало. Каждое его прикосновение, шёпот, взгляд, любой жест — словно впервые взрывают во мне тысячи звёзд._

_Надеюсь, хоть кому-то из вас удалось пережить это со мной снова. Ведь сидя в ночи, в своём тесном кресле, под светом единственного ночника, выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой, отдавая вам своё главное воспоминание, свой главный май, я улыбался, смеялся, искренне плакал, заводился и задыхался. Закрывал глаза и видел всё. Я жил вместе с этим._

_Я уже совсем не тот юный мальчишка, выпавший из гнезда, оказавшийся в чужом городе и почти совершенно без денег. Я могу позволить себе большую квартиру, наверное, даже такую, как была та с которой я начал, а может даже дом в пригороде, как говорят, подальше от суеты. Но это не для меня и не про меня. Я всё ещё здесь, на улице Меле, в третьем округе Парижа, предаюсь воспоминаниям о лучшем, что могло со мной случиться._

_Вот и всё. Вот таким был мой май 1968. Безумным, животрепещущим, многогранным, диким, возбуждающим, наполненный чувствами и любовью, изменивший всё и навсегда. После него я стал тем, кто я есть сейчас._

_Это был мой сладкий май. Самый сладкий май._

_И если вы спросите, «а что с ним сейчас?», скажу, что сейчас он спит в своей постели, на другом конце света, наверняка уставший после долгого дня. Но я надеюсь он счастлив._

_Так же счастлив как и я, что встретил его однажды._

**_P.s. Элиотт. Ну блядь. Ну ебать тебя за ногу. Что ты тут устроил? Решил интригу держать до последнего, дурила? Меня всего неделю не было, а ты уже успел настолько расклеиться? Ты невозможный. А ещё выставил меня каким-то тираном, который тебя домогался. Хотя ладно, да, я домогался, но ты себя когда последний раз в зеркало-то видел?_ **

**_Я прочитал это залпом. Запоем за ночь, пока ты спал. И зачем я это сделал? А нечего оставлять записи на столе открытыми. Знаю-знаю, ты не любишь, когда я лезу в твои наброски, но ты сам виноват. Пора бы понять, что я не могу контролировать своё любопытство._ **

**_И вообще, после ВСЕГО ЭТОГО ты смеешь спрашивать почему я тебя люблю? Да вот за всё, господи. Просто потому что ты такой. Вот такой нежный, чувственный и чувствующий, романтичный и невозможно очаровательный. Я сотню, тысячу раз говорил тебе это и скажу ещё раз: ты лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни. Неотъемлемая часть меня, моя душа, сердце и мысли._ **

**_Я мастер пиздеть, но не могу выразить то, что испытал._ **

**_Успел удивиться, подрочить (а нехер так детально вспоминать), всплакнуть и ещё раз убедиться в том, что ни за что в жизни я бы не хотел быть с кем-то другим. Я убил бы любого, кто хотя бы посмел подумать о том, чтобы лишить меня радости видеть по утрам твои растрёпанные волосы, слышать твой невероятно-нежный, чарующий голос, утыкаться носом во сне в твою спину. Я променял бы все свободы мира на одного тебя. Как бы это иронично не звучало в ключе того, что ты обо мне рассказывал._ **

**_У меня нет и не было никого ближе и важнее тебя, моя опора. И да, ты прав, я счастлив, благодаря тебе и только тебе._ **

**_Всё, бляха, сопли, счастливый конец, и помрём в один день._ **

**_А вообще это так странно, обращаться к тебе здесь, в письме, пока ты тихо сопишь в подушку рядом, обнимая мою, что это, футболку? Ты смешной._ **

**_Я говорил это, но никогда не писал:_ **

**_Я люблю тебя, родной._ **

**_Ну а, так как ты всегда садишься за машинку вечером, и сейчас этого не увидишь знай, утренний минет по пробуждению — вместо извинений._   
**   
_**P.P.S.** Да, я всё-таки решил оставить это безумство, потому что теперь вы все знаете. Теперь вы видите. И разве может быть кто-то лучше него?_

_Однажды он пообещал быть со мной и он всегда держит все свои обещания._

_Он ни капельки не изменился: самый горячий, взбалмошный, дикий, живой, хаотичный и стал, кажется, ещё красивее._

_А я?_

_Мне невероятно повезло._

_Просто знайте, я счастлив и всё так же влюблен, как при первой встрече и, я уверен, уже до самого конца._

_Ведь после него нет ничего._

_Меня нельзя вылечить._

_С любовью, только его, Элиотт Демори._


End file.
